Ah Não, Acampamento Não!
by Barbara Ceni
Summary: Como seria um acampamento de um grupo de tranfiguração? aparentemente normal se seus acompanhantes não fossem os Marotos e suas amigas desordeiras. O que uma alergia poderia provocar?
1. Proposta

-Achei que tinha chegado atrasada!- disse uma menina que acabava de entrar na sala dos professores onde já se encontravam quatro pessoas.

- Achávamos que não viria!- disse o menino de cabelos espetados, óculos redondos e olhos castanho-esverdeados muito bonitos.

- Se enganou Potter , eu honro meus compromissos , já o mesmo não posso dizer de você!

-Creio que há algum motivo para esse atraso, pois estamos lhe esperando a dez minutos !- disse McGonagall

-Ah sim ...- lembrou-se do que estava fazendo - estava lendo e me atrasei , me desculpem!

- O que fez a senhorita responsabilidade se atrasar ? – outro menino agora se manifestou , esse com cabelos pretos , olhos azuis e uma estatura muito parecida com a do anterior

- Um livro trouxa de botânica , que vai me ajudar muito com herbologia , respondido senhor Black?

- Quer dizer que os trouxas estudam herbologia como nós ? quer dizer ...tipo, eles tem mandrágoras?

- Não Black ! – disse revirando os olhos-eles tem Biologia ,uma matéria que estuda a vida humana os processos que ocorrem nos seres vivos, e um dos ramos da biologia é a Botânica , que é mais complexa que Herbolgia , eles estudam a parte mais física das plantas , e não suas propriedades e poções !

- Creio que a senhorita daria uma ótima professora , mas se não se importa , poderia demonstrar seus dons em outra hora , temos uma reunião a fazer !- disse a professora cortando a discussão Black e Evans a qual tinha costume de durar horas .

- Desculpe –me professora , Lílian disse corando

E assim os cinco dirigiram-se para uma sala ao final do primeiro andar , a qual não tinha nenhuma identificação , mas era tão comum a alguns alunos , que isso não era necessário.

-Creio que podemos começar , já que pelo que parece não vem mais ninguém !- disse a Professora deixando a porta aberta

No exato momento em que as palavras foram ditas uma menina entra correndo na sala e se senta ao lado de Lílian ( a mais próxima a porta ) na esperança de não ser vista .

-Que milagre acontece para você vir em nossa reunião senhorita Possi ?- disse a professora a menina , que apesar de ser muito interessada nos assuntos , sempre chegava atrasada ou no fim da reunião .

- Tudo bem que foi –olha no relógio- quinze minutos atrasada ,mas cheguei !

-Você e a senhorita Pausini nunca vão ser pontuais ?E por falar nela onde está?

- Falando de mim ?- disse uma menina de cabelos a altura do ombro lisos , negros ,

olhos da mesma cor .

-Laíííííssssssss!- disse Tiago

- Tiagggggooooooo!- respondeu a menina em um tom de voz muito superior ao que era costumada a usar

-Senhores temos uma reunião a fazer !- disse a professora que estava longe de ter um tom de voz calmo

- A Regina como deve saber , esta na ala hospitalar desde que caiu no treino de ontem .

-Alguém a informe depois ! Vamos antes que só terminemos amanhã!

Todos calaram-se pois a professora tinha cara de poucos amigos , e finalmente deram importância ao que vieram fazer no local .um clube de transfiguração era realizado ali , não era necessário nota para entrar , Era só interesse .

-Bom como as férias escolares se aproximam, Dumbledore me sugeriu para uma confraternização final do clube: um acampamento ,não muito longe de uma cidade trouxa , ficaremos lá alguns dias , e eu irei como responsável e como única autorizada a usar magia , já que todos ainda são de menores !O que acham?

- O..QUE? UNS DIAS NO MEIO DO MATO , SEM CONFORTO ,SEM MAGIA E AINDA DE MODO TROUXA?Caraca pode contar comigo !- disse Priscila

A professora abafou um riso em quanto Lílian reprimia uma careta .

- SIMMMMMMM isso vai ser muuuuiiiiiito bommmm relembrar o tempo de escoteira !- disse Laís

-Vocês estão malucas?- disse Lílian- Pri você alguma vez já realmente acampou ? e Laís era diferente ! vocês acampavam na maioria das vezes em um parque !

- Ah fala serio Lily , você gostou quando nós acampamos na fazenda da familia da Regina!

-Ta Laís , mas vai ser totalmente diferente !

- Não vejo o por que !- disse Laís

-Por que vai ser chato !

-Como você pode afirmar ?

-Por que eu sei ,ah ... acampamento não , podemos ...nós podemos ... ah sei lá tudo menos acampamento !

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres Lily ! só porque não quer sujar seu pezinho de barro ?- foi a ala masculina se manifestando agora

-Black , não te intromete ta ok, vocês sabem dos perigos ? bichos , buracos , enchente !

-Lily , minha rainha , bichos são inevitáveis , buracos é só ter cuidados e francamente

Enchente é coisa urbana e não no campo !dê as razões verdadeiras para você não querer ir .- disse Tiago

-1ºNão sou rainha de ninguém e 2ºESSAS SÃO AS VERDADEIRAS RAZÕES PARA EU NÃO IR !

- Ah vamos Lily , vai ser legal você sabe que não tem o sexto sentido que todos falam , ou então o seu adora te contrariar !

-É vamos , a não ser que queira passar as férias na "agradável" presença da sua irmã – Disse Priscila

-Vendo por esse lado a proposta me parece tentadora! – agora já mais calma Lílian respondia

-Viu mais uma razão para você ir ! a qual acompanha a que todas as suas amigas vão estar lá ! –Disse Laís

-E os Garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts !- disse Tiago

- E os mais mentirosos também !- Disse Laís

Sirius e Tiago fizeram caras assustadas e depois a expressão mudou para algo muito parecido com uma cara de ofendidos e isso fez com que todos , inclusive a professora rissem .

- Professora , quando nós vamos? Bem é que ...é que dependendo do dia talvez não eu não possa ir – disse Remo que até agora ficara quieto

- Não se preocupe senhor Lupin , veremos uma data que possibilitará a ida de todos .- disse McGonagall, mais alguma dúvida?

Todos acenaram negativamente a pergunta da professora e então a reunião deu por encerrada enquanto quase todos do membros do clube se dirigiam a sala comunal que pertenciam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Madame Ponfrey , poderia falar com a Regina ?

- A senhorita Mazaro está dormindo creio que não conseguirá falar com ela – disse fechando a porta

Sirius impediu o que a enfermeira iria fazer e disse:

-Então só a ver ! – disse fazendo cara de cachorro molhado

Madame Ponfrey afirmou com um gesto feito pela cabeça e abriu a porta dizendo algo como "jovens !"

Sirius agradeceu e entrou o cortinado de Regina estava aberto , e revelava uma menina com uma cara angelical , com traços delicados cabelos castanhos e os olhos, os quais estavam fechados eram cor de mel .

- Como é linda ! – disse apenas ao ver a garota – como pode mesmo sem nada fazer conseguir modificar um maroto ! mal sabe que abdiquei de todas as minhas "listas" de garotas por ela !

-Vai ver foi por isso que você se apaixonou por ela , por que ela era indiferente a você!

Nesse momento Sirius congelou , ninguém sabia do sentimento que nutria por ela , e agora uma voz muito conhecida e fazia presente e ainda respondendo sua pergunta ! ele se achava muito tolo de se expressar ali !

- Lily , o que faz aqui ? – disse com o rosto pálido de susto

-Ora Black , ela é minha amiga nada mais comum que eu a visitar , e além do mais eu trouxe algumas roupas – disse apontando para a pilha que estava na mesa de cabeceira da cama .

- Lil por favor não fala nada ta ?

-Sirius não se preocupe , isso morre como nasceu aqui , mas acho que você deveria investir nesse sentimento !

- Como ? Lil o que ela te disse?

- Black você não é burro , não preciso repetir !

- Outras pessoas aqui também deveriam acreditar no sentimento alheio ! – disse encarando a ruiva

-Não vamos mudar o rumo da conversa !

- Por que você simplesmente não confia no Tiago ? seria bem mais fácil para o grupo não ter que ouvir toda noite um ela me ama , ou um amanhã eu vou consegui-la

-Por que ele é uma criança ! e como você mesmo disse ele só quer me quer como objeto de consumo ! eu tenho sentimentos , e por incrível que pareça não gosto de ser machucada !

- Ele mudou ! todos os marotos mudaram por estarem apaixonados , inclusive o Remo !

- O Remo gosta de alguém?

- achei que soubessem !... merda o Remo vai me matar !

- Agora que ajoelhou vai ter que rezar Senhor Sirius Black ! fala quem é !

-Nem morto ! e sei muito bem que você sabe ler mentes , então não faça !

-Agora já é tarde , já usei ! eu só não esperava que fosse ela !

Sirius arregalou os olhos , ele era tão ingênuo perto das meninas ! ele poderia ter certificado antes de falar e agora , tudo estava na mão de Lílian .

- Não se preocupe , eu não contarei a ninguém !

-Obrigado !- disse após um suspiro

Nesse exato momento Regina se mexia na cama , mostrando que estava quase acordando .

-Eu to indo antes que ela acorde , por favor não conta nada ta ?

-Assim você me ofende ! eu sei guardar segredo !

E assim Sirius saiu apressado da enfermaria e logo não era mais visto nem o vulto dele .

-Boa noite pessoa ! – disse Lílian

- Ahm... boa noite... ? que dia é hoje ?

-Calma você só ficou aqui um dia !

-Ah , Lily , era impressão minha ou o Sirius tava aqui ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a : Primeira fic... por isso sejam bonzinhos e dêem descontos gigantes a pessoa aqui tá bem? Ah descontem também os erros gramaticais e talz ... espero que gostem ...

beijoss


	2. Lily x Quadribol

Lily _x_ Quadribol

-Re, você deve estar sonhando! Só estava eu aqui

- Lil , fala a verdade !

- Essa é a verdade Re

-Eu te conheço Lil, quando você fala passando a mão no cabelo com freqüência e a parte superior das suas orelhas ficam levemente rosadas é porque você está mentindo !

Lílian rapidamente tirou a mão do cabelo, já era difícil mentir para qualquer pessoa , e o grau de dificuldade triplicava quando era para uma amiga . Por que Regina tinha que conhecê-la tão bem?

- Se não quer acreditar o problema é seu! Agora vejo que está melhor e minha ajuda não é mais necessária, até amanhã!

E saiu da enfermaria batendo a porta, não importava que aquilo fosse um local para o silêncio permanecer absoluto, ela tinha que ser convincente, ela sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela deu sua palavra e iria manter a mesma mesmo que isso causasse lágrimas como agora , mesmo que causasse dor .

Lílian acordou sentindo um impulso e logo depois um peso extra em seu corpo "ah não já era muito!" Já não bastava ela ter que ocultar ( preferiu trocar a palavra mentir por essa pois achava que sua culpa era menor ) algo que mudaria a vida de uma das suas amigas somado ao fato de ela estar em TPM , e agora uma de suas amigas resolveu pular em cima dela , isso já era ultrapassar os limites ! Então fez uma de suas piores caras e abriu os olhos e lá encontrou Priscila .

- PRISCILA POSSI! Dá pra sair de cima de mim ?

- Claro... que Nãoooo!- disse a menina rindo da cara que a amiga fez

-SAI DE CIMA AGORA!

-Já que você foi tão simpática eu saio, mas é pra acordar! Por que não estou nem um pouco afim de ver a cara do Bins irritado por mais um atraso seu .

- Ok

Saiu da cama rumou ao banheiro tomou banho, escovou os dentes, se vestiu e desceu. Quando estava no ultimo degrau da escada Tiago apareceu com flores campestres dizendo:

-Pra você minha rainha – e entregou-lhe o buquê

Mas ao fazer isso Lílian começou a espirrar, suas bochechas coraram, seu nariz ficou vermelho e a sua garganta começou a trancar e dada a equação _ocultar algo+TPM+ ser acordada por um pulo+ alergia por flores( é igual a) Azaração. _Elamurmurou o primeiro feitiço que veio a sua mente e logo depois Tiago foi mandado a enfermaria para ficar um bom tempo e ainda cuspindo penas pelo seu bico ... ops digo boca

Depois deste pequeno acidente todos se dirigiram ao grande salão para tomar café quando Dumbledore se pronunciou:

- Senhoras e Senhores tenho um comunicado a lhes fazer: Por acontecimentos relacionados a formatura do sétimo ano as partidas de quadribol serão adiantadas , nesse sábado ocorrerá a partida Entre Grifinória e Corvinal , e na próxima a final, os ganhadores vão disputar contra a Sonserina .Obrigado pela atenção

- Não a partida não pode ser adiantada! Não temos Tiago!- disse Sirius

-E o Reserva? – disse Remo

- Foi para casa após óbito do pai – respondeu Regina

- E não há nenhum outro? – perguntou Lílian

- Não pois... costumávamos ter Tiago – disse Laís olhando para Lílian

- Agora sim, estamos perdidos! E logo na semifinal, é melhor desistir – disse Priscila

-Não, não podemos desistir! – Disse Lílian

- Lil sem apanhador não dá! – respondeu Remo

- Mas se eu achar um apanhador? – respondeu a ruiva

- Ah é? E quem tem em mente?- Disse Sirius

-Eu –disse simplesmente.

-Lil ta maluca! Você tem medo de voar, ta lembrada? – disse Priscila com a cara apavorada.

- Mas Priscila, medos são feitos para serem superados!

-Tá mais... você não gosta e não sabe nada de quadribol!- disse Priscila

- Eu acho que é justo por ter feito isso com Tiago e seria um jeito de pedir desculpas, e eu tenho seis dias, posso aprender não?

- Isso ai! Eu te ensino se quiser! – disse Laís

- Uma pequena correção cara amiga – disse Sirius- nós a ensinamos!

- E quando começamos? – foi a vez de Regina falar

- Hoje mesmo! Depois das aulas, alguém sabe se o campo está reservado? – disse Lílian animada

- Nuss que entusiasmo hein? Ótimo começamos hoje pois o campo não está reservado. – Disse Regina

Foram então pra aula, Historia da magia, transfiguração, herbologia, trato das criaturas mágicas e então o tão esperado fim da aula, chegaram todos por volta das seis horas no campo e primeiro fizeram Lílian perder o medo de voar, como? Laís se jogou da vassoura e a fez buscar antes que caísse no chão. E assim a semana foi passando até que chegou sábado.

- Lílian, você sabe o que tem que fazer, mantenha-se calma e não se preocupe que os batedores a protegerão – disse Sirius que com a ausência de Tiago tinha tomado o título de capitão.

Lílian apenas afirmou com a cabeça estava nervosa de mais para responder.

-Todos a postos? Então façam o que tenham que fazer!

- E ai vem o Time da Grifinória – dizia Magno Meyer- com :

Black

Pausini

Craig

Loureiro

Evans

Mazaro

Menecozzi

A torcida da Grifinoria estourou em gritos quando anunciado o time e principalmente por que Priscila organizava a torcida e distribuía cornetas que quando sopradas o som produzido era algo como vamos Grifinória.

-E foi dado o inicio da partida, Corvinal com a goles, dirigindo-se para a baliza adversária Bailey arremessa... mas Pausini Defende , bela defesa Grifinória , Pausini passa a goles para Craig que arremessa e 10 pontos para a Grifinória!

O tempo foi passando e Lílian estava a procura do pomo e até agora nada, ela realmente não entendia como Tiago sendo Míope conseguia ver o pomo, avistou um ponto dourado sobre a cabeça de um Corvinal na torcida se movimentou rápido o que chamou atenção do time adversário e logo o outro apanhador se moveu e os batedores fizeram sua parte mandando um balaço e sua direção, mas que Sirius logo defendeu, mas no fim era só um brinco de uma menina , e nisso o time todo desviou atenção e a Corvinal passou 10 pontos a frente .

- Mas o que é isso? Craig é atingido por um balaço e está caindo ! só restam dois artilheiros para o time dos leões .- Narrava Meyer.

Com a queda do artilheiro o placar estava 100 para a Corvinal e 50 para Grifinória , tudo dependida de Lílian pois o desgaste era imenso do time, também já estavam jogando a duas horas e ela com tudo aquilo estava tonta e ainda sem contar na ( N/a ahm insira aqui um chingamento) do apanhador que ao invés de procurar o pomo prestava atenção se ela havia achado .

- E mais um gol da Corvinal – dizia Meyer com desanimo

Lílian finalmente viu o pomo estava na arquibancada de convidados e professores, resolveu usar uma tática que Sirius havia lhe dito caso o outro apanhador prestasse muita atenção nela, desviou para o lado contrário e logo o outro também fez o movimento, Lílian então o distanciou bastante e quando ele já estava quase a alcançando ela virou ao sentido verdadeiro do pomo, mas que não foi de muito sucesso pois logo o outro repetiu o movimento e como vassoura dele era rápida enquanto a sua era totalmente ao contrario disso ele logo a alcançou , Lílian tinha que dar o Maximo de si, se inclinou para frente e esticou a mão , ela já podia sentir as asas da bolinha de ouro em suas mãos , então a fechou, só teve tempo e de ouvir um "e Evans pegou o pomo" de Magno e cair por conta de um balaço . Sentiu sua queda amortecida por algo muito parecido com um colchão, mas logo se levantou e recebeu um abraço coletivo da torcida e um sorriso da professora de vôo, ela havia cumprido a sua promessa, havia ganhado a partida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a Sim a "minha" Lílian joga quadribol pra reparar coisa errada que fez! A Hermione jogou n 6º livro por que a Lílian não pode? Ta agora vamos falar de algo legal

Valeu pelas visitas ! sim amei todas ! e sim amei os comentários! Me deixaram feliz ! ( Mais do que natureza ...) então acho que é isso! Espero que gostem ( por que eu não gostei muito desse) e o próximo capitulo é bem mais legal é isso

Beijos

**Luuh Potter:** Ahhhhhhh que lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ela veio aqui também! Ahh valeu por tudo viu?

Amo-te!

**Jehssik:**Que lindaaaa você era escoteira? Eu queria ser! Mas de boa eu supero ! ahm sim espero que eu atualize rápido , provavelmente semanais ou duas vezes por semana , vai depender do meu pseudo-tempo.

**Laura:** Que bom que gostou (Dando pulinhos ) e aqui outro capítulo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom chega da autora falar por que ela acaba com a paciência de todo mundo , então

Tchau!


	3. Declarações

3º capitulo

O fim do ano estava cada vez mais próximo, já se havia passado um mês desde o jogo Corvinal x Grifinória , Tiago logo após sair da enfermaria ficou sabendo que Lílian agarrara o pomo e no mesmo instante voltou para lá no que os trouxas chamam de estado de choque , mas logo depois se recuperou e saia falando pelos corredores algo como: " Nosso filho será o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts vai ter na historia !" e isso deixava Lílian com uma raiva muito superior da comum . No final da semana passada o time da Grifinoria ganhou a taça de quadribol ( com Tiago jogando ) .

Foi decidido onde o grupo de Transfiguração irá acampar, foi decidido também que todos após desembarcar em Londres deveriam ir às suas respectivas casas para se preparar para acampar e no dia seguinte deveriam se reunir na casa de Tiago e Sirius( Sirius foi agregado à família Potter desde que abandonou a casa de seus pais) para irem de pó de flu até a cidade e depois seguir a pé até a área do acampamento, cerca de dois quilômetros da lareira onde desembarcariam

- Céus eu nem acredito que tudo acabou! Ai vem as minhas tão esperadas férias!- disse Laís

animada

- Sim mais antes de irmos para casa temos que resolver um assunto pendente entre a Pri e o Remo – disse Regina

- O QUE? Ah não, vocês não vão fazer NADA ok ?

- Mas é claro que vamos! E você vai nos ajudar !– disseram Laís, Lílian e Regina juntas

-Vocês estão proibidas ouviram? P-R-O-I-B-I-D-A-S!

- Como se essa palavra existisse no vocabulário de Laís Pausini!-disse a menina com um ar de importância

- O que fiz para merecer amigas como vocês? – perguntou Priscila

- Pri quer mesmo que a gente responda ? – disse Lílian

- Não, tenho medo do que vem de vocês!- respondeu Priscila com cara de assustada

­- Pri nós só queremos que você resolva a sua vida amorosa ! – Disse Laís

- Mas não é dado confirmado o sentimento dele por mim!- respondeu a Loira.

- E o que explica aquela cena de ciúmes na comemoração da taça de quadribol?- disse Lílian com um sorriso lembrando da noite em que leu a mente de Sirius

- Aquilo não foi uma cena de ciúmes ! – disse Priscila indignada

- O criaturinha, nós estamos falando de Remo Lupin ! A pessoa mais envergonhada do mundo! Então o que ele fez foi sim uma cena de ciúmes!- disse Regina

flashback

Estavam todos no salão comunal comemorando a vitória no quadribol, bebidas, doces, música tudo que uma festa organizada pelos marotos deveria ter, as amigas de Priscila estavam dançando e por isso ela estava sozinha , Tiago com um aceno de varinha mudou bruscamente o gênero da musica , fazendo assim tocar uma musica lenta ao invés da agitada que estava tocando .

-EU JÀ DISSE QUE NÃO, POTTER!- disse Lílian vermelha de raiva.

- E eu já disse que fui alfabetizado na mesma escola que a Laís e palavras como não e proibido inexistem no nosso vocabulário!- Respondeu o maroto abraçando Lílian e obrigando-a dançar com ele.

E lá estava Priscila sozinha, olhando para o seu sapato e pensando que deveria tê-lo engraxado quando uma voz suave sussurrou ao seu ouvido :

-Por que você está olhando para seu sapato ao invés de estar dançando?

- Por que eles são bem mais interessantes que os garotos que me chamaram para dançar, Magno.

- E eu sou mais interessante que seus sapatos?

- Mais interessante que eles não existem, algumas pessoas igualam-se a eles, mas nunca os superam.

- Então os igualo?

-Sim

- Então aceita o convite?

- Claro!

A conversa era observada por olhos Lupinos que naquele momento dava tudo para ser aquele que conduzia Priscila pelo salão, e a medida que a musica prosseguia eu coração apertava mais, e chegou a um ponto que ficou insuportável assistir aquela cena e então saiu correndo em direção ao seu dormitório , achando que esse feito tivesse passado despercebido.

Fim do Flashback

- Mas o que vocês têm em mente?- disse Priscila com um sorriso no rosto, agora mais segura do que iria fazer.

- Vem cá que eu te falo – Disse Laís sorrindo para a amiga

E assim combinaram de por em pratica no último dia de aula durante o café da manhã o plano para unir Remo e Priscila.

Depois de quase uma semana de preparativos e de ansiedade chegara o último dia de aula, as meninas acordaram muito cedo naquele dia, e esperaram os marotos descerem para irem até o salão comunal, eles sempre eram os últimos a descerem por causa de Sirius que tinha como hábito dormir muito mais que o normal (mas nada comparado a Laís), desceram e quando avistaram o salão lotado por causa do horário Priscila quase desistiu.

- Ah não você vai sim! – Dizia Regina empurrando Priscila

- É isso ai eu não perdi algumas horas do meu mais que preciososono para nada !- dizia Laís.

- A Sensibilidade aflora da Laís vocês não acham?- Dizia Lílian em tom irônico.

- Eu não gostei disso!- respondeu Laís com cara de poucos amigos.

-Ei vocês duas, é nossa ultima chance! Vamos logo – dizia Regina

- Tá tudo bem, é com você Pri! – disse Lílian

Então as quatro entraram no salão, como de costume não chamaram a atenção dos demais, mas isso mudou quando as quatro se posicionaram na frente da mesa dos professores, a qual ficava em um patamar superior a outras e poucas pessoas se atreviam a ficar lá.

- Estamos aqui por um motivo muito nobre – começou Priscila, corando a cada palavra que dizia – Eu vou declarar todo meu amor a uma pessoa presente nesse salão - Priscila não sabia de onde tirou a coragem para falar aquilo – Eu sei que o comum é o oposto fazer isso, mas digamos que ele seja um pouco envergonhado para fazê-lo, então o fiz porque isso minhas amigas não podem fazer por mim, elas só podem me dar apoio moral como estão fazendo agora.

O salão inteiro ficou quieto, até mesmo os Sonserinos, Lílian pediu a professora McGonagall que transfigurasse talheres e taças em instrumentos musicais, Laís ficou com uma bateria, Lílian com um violão, Regina com um baixo, então dados os primeiros acordes Priscila começou a cantar:

_Avião sem asa, fogueira sem brasa_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_Futebol sem bola._

_Piu-Piu sem Frajola_

_Sou eu assim sem você _

_Por que é que tem que ser assim?_

_Se o meu desejo não tem fim_

_Eu te quero a todo instante _

_Nem mil alto-falantes_

_Vão poder falar por mim_

_Amor sem beijinho, _

_Buchecha sem Claudinho_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_Circo sem palhaço, namoro sem 'amasso'_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

Priscila agora começou a sair do patamar, as pessoas olhavam o "espetáculo" como o acontecimento do século, Dumbledore sorria e batia o pé conforme a música, a professora de transfiguração balançava a cabeça discretamente no compasso da musica.

Na mesa da Grifinória dois marotos riam freneticamente de um outro que apresentava uma coloração roxa à medida que a menina se aproximava dele.

_To louca pra te ver chegar _

_To louca pra te ter nas mãos _

_Deitar no teu abraço, retomar o pedaço_

_Que falta no meu coração_

_Eu não existo longe de você _

_E a solidão é o meu pior castigo_

_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver _

_Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo _

_Porque? Pooooooorque?_

Priscila agora já estava na frente do maroto, com muito esforço Sirius e Tiago o fizeram ficar de pé, a menina depois da musica havia ficado quieta esperando a reação de Remo, mas que estava muito longe de esboçar uma reação, pois o mesmo estava como um tomate, vendo isso ela resolve tomar uma atitude.

- Remo Lupin, quer namorar comigo?

Nesse momento o salão ficou em expectativa, os insensíveis Sonserinos gritavam insultos ao maroto. Remo não respondeu apenas se aproximou de Priscila e selou seus lábios nos dela a menina estava no céu, seu desejo mais intimo tinha se realizado , valeu a pena acordar todo dia 4 horas da manhã para ensaiar, valeu a pena quase ser morta ao tentar acordar a Laís, valeu a pena se declarar em público, valeu por tudo que ela e as amigas tinham passado.

- Laís, Laís, vamos Laís acorda ! Eu não quero quase perder o trem de novo como no ano passado!-dizia Regina calmamente para não assustar a amiga

- AH Arnesto, só mais uma horinha! – Laís respondeu virando-se na cama

- Engraçado não? Geralmente as pessoas pedem cinco minutinhos – cochichou Priscila a Lílian

- LAIS YANE PAUSINI FAZ O FAVOR DE LEVANTAR AGORA!- Gritava Regina a plenos pulmões.

- Ei ! Eu odeio quando falam meu nome completo!- respondeu a menina

- É o único jeito de você acordar rápido!- falou Lílian

- Eu não sei onde minha mãe tava com a cabeça quando me deu um nome composto! Oh Merlin como sofro - exclamou Laís em tom irônico

- Não vejo o mal nisso! – respondeu Priscila

- Você fala isso porque sua mãe foi sensata o bastante em deixar só Priscila Possi – respondeu Laís , que agora levantara e tinha o cabelo todo despenteado e os olhos inchados de tanto dormir .

- É mas a abreviação fica PP , e isso é tamanho de blusa , não uma abreviação !

- Meninas odeio interromper, mas... só temos meia hora e a Laís ainda não arrumou a mala – disse Lílian

- Tinha que ser a Laís Yane ! – debochou Priscila

- Ta ok PP nunca mais faço isso, mas bem que vocês podiam me ajudar com a mala não?

- Tudo bem Laís, nós FAZEMOS suas malas – Respondeu Regina

Após vinte minutos as meninas já estavam prontas e os marotos estavam esperando-as no salão comunal, Remo cumprimentou Priscila com um beijo e depois deu um oi coletivo a todos , Tiago e Sirius fizeram menção de fazer o mesmo, mas ao tentarem Regina e Lílian os impediram - então todos se dirigiram ao trem .

Quase no final do dia eles chegaram a estação, Lílian não teve um das melhores acolhidas, seus pais não puderam vir e Petúnia estava lá para recebê-la com a pior cara possível.

- Oi Petúnia!- disse com um sorriso falso

- Aberração, por favor, NÃO ME DIRIJA A PALAVRA, e se possível demonstre que não me conhece! E anda logo, ainda temos pegar um táxi !

Mas Petúnia fez isso do lado da pessoa errada, Tiago assistiu a cena e foi logo verificar o que acontecia.

- Potter, eu não preciso de sua ajuda ok ?

- Acho estranho, pois a situação demonstra totalmente o contrario disto! – disse o menino

- Me faz um favor?- pediu Lílian de forma melosa

- Se estiver ao meu alcance ...- respondeu Tiago desconfiado

- Some da minha frente!

- Sinto muito isso não está ao meu alcance!

Petúnia ficou ali vendo a discussão,abobada pelo garoto a sua frente , ele era quase perfeito, para atingir a perfeição não poderia ser bruxo. Então resolveu se pronunciar .

- Não vai apresentá-lo , Lílian ?- perguntou Petúnia sem tirar os olhos do jovem bruxo

- O... que? Disse Lílian com uma cara de quem não entendia nada

- Apresentar seu amigo, oras!- respondeu Petúnia

- Petúnia, ele ... ele é uma aberração assim como eu ! E não é meu amigo

- Não acho que seja uma aberração!- respondeu a irmã

- Prazer, Tiago Potter

_O que ? meu Deus como pode ser abusada , E o pior que ele ainda corresponde !- pensou Lílian _

- Vamos Petúnia ainda temos que pegar o táxi!

- Bom meu pai está de carro , se quiserem eu posso levá-las, o que acham ?- disse Tiago

- Péssima idéia – disse Lílian ao mesmo tempo que Petúnia exclamava Um "ótima idéia"

Tiago abafou o riso, sabia o que se passava e que Petúnia não era flor que se cheirasse, mas era tão bom ver Lílian brava e com o que aparentava ser ciúmes !

- Ora Lílian, eu acho que seria muito melhor pegarmos carona com quem conhecemos do que pegar um táxi com quem nunca vimos na vida!

- Petúnia, você não conhece o Potter!

- Mas você conhece!- respondeu a outra

- O bastante para saber que pegar carona com Tiago Potter e Sirius Black não é coisa que se faça!

- Sirius Black? – disse Petúnia fazendo cara de desentendida

- Ah esqueci do Sirius! Aff onde ele está ?- perguntou Tiago olhando para os lados

- Ele é seu amigo, você deveria saber !- respondeu Lílian

- ALGUÉM VAI ME DIZER QUEM É ESSE TAL DE SIRIUS BLACK ?- gritou Petúnia

- Sirius Black, sou eu !

- Ah te achei!- respondeu Tiago

- Pequena grande correção caro amigo: eu te achei !

- Alguém vai me explicar o que ta acontecendo?- insistiu Petúnia

- Ah sim, Sirius não convive bem com a família então desde o ano passado ele foi morar com a minha – disse Tiago

- Delinqüente – Petúnia sussurrou, mas não passou despercebido por todos

- Petúnia vamos logo!- disse Lílian querendo abafar o que a irmã fizera

- Vocês não vão conosco? – disse Tiago

- Lógico que vamos – respondeu Petúnia

- Vou logo avisando, eu vou no banco da frente – disse Sirius

- Ei eu sou o filho aqui!- respondeu Tiago

- É mas... eu tenho muito amor a vida para ir no mesmo banco que essas duas !

Então todos foram ao encontro de um senhor que era de extrema semelhança com Tiago, a não ser por poucos cabelos brancos e barba a fazer que tinha .

- Paiiiiiiii – exclamaram os marotos

- Olá filhos – respondeu o mais velho- e quem são as meninas? – olhou desconfiado para os meninos

- Desculpe-me, sou Lílian Evans e essa é minha irmã Petúnia

- Ah sim a tão famosa Lílian – disse o senhor

- Não tão famosa assim pai – disse Tiago

- Bom, acho que não falta mais ninguém não? Então podemos ir! – disse o pai de Tiago

Chegaram ao estacionamento da estação, então se dirigiram a um carro preto e muito luxuoso, que de longe parecia normal, mas quando entraram nele as meninas pareciam bobas, lá havia uma pequena tv, bancos largos e um porta mala alterado para caber todos os malões de Hogwarts .Entraram então no carro, a frente estava Sirius e no banco traseiro estava Tiago na ponta, Petúnia ao meio e Lílian no outro extremo do carro , Tiago até tentou ir para perto da ruiva , mas antes que fizesse isso Petúnia sentou-se no meio dos dois.

- Pai, Lílian é de família trouxa por isso temos que ir de modo trouxa!

O Homem consentiu e rumou ao endereço que as meninas haviam lhe falado, Petúnia estava cada vez mais em cima de Tiago, principalmente quando faziam curvas com o carro, Lílian não acreditava que a irmã poderia ser tão atirada assim, pensava que de certa forma ele era o _seu _maroto .

Quando o carro parou em frente a sua casa .Tiago como um bom rapaz foi ao bagageiro e pegou a mala de Lílian e a levou até dentro da casa .

- Obrigado pela carona Potter – agradeceu a ruiva

- Não precisa agradecer !- respondeu o rapaz

- Lil , até amanhã – disse Sirius

- Lílian sorriu e deu um abraço no garoto

- Até amanhã Lily – disse Tiago dando um beijo no rosto da menina

- Hey Tiago eu não ganho um? – disse Petúnia oferecendo a bochecha

Tiago se dirigiu a Petúnia e ao contrário do que a moça pensava deu-lhe um beijo na mão saindo logo em seguida, deixando Petúnia com cara de trouxa e Lílian abafando risos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a : Meu Deus esse capítulo ficou uma meldinha! Mas de boa próximo capítulo é bem legal " Como se monta uma barraca" é o nome ... dilemas entre bastões de sustentação manuais queimados e talz. Bom é isso ... até daqui a bem pouco!

**Jehssik: **Nhaaaaaa bem maior esse né? mas tudo bem que foi bemmmm chato ...sim coitado do "Seu Pontinhas" ... leva flores e vai passear na ala hospitalar .

Ah que bom que acha minha fic fofa ! fico feliz ! e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Cissy Black:** Nhaa que bom que achou massa a Lílian jogando quadribol e o Sirius fofo e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Babi Black:** Nossa essa doeu , Tapa na bochecha! Que horrorrrrrrr

E eu não estou sumida ! a Srtª Meu colégio é horrível só está em bimestrais! ( tudo culpa do colégio horrendo que colocou no meio da copa! ) e por isso não está podendo usar o msn no meio da semana!

**Laura: **Simmmmm é inédito assim como acho que Petúnia oferecida também! Hehe

Mas sei lá ... mudar muito as coisas pode frustras os leitores ... fica viajado de mais


	4. Como se monta uma Barraca?

4º capítulo (como se monta uma barraca?)

- Por que você não falou que naquela escola de aberrações existiam pessoas bonitas? – Perguntou Petúnia a Lílian

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você me ocultou que era oferecida – respondeu Lílian subindo as escadas e deixando uma Petúnia frustrada no patamar inferior

Lílian chegava agora no quarto e bateu a porta com força, não sabia o que realmente sentia em relação ao maroto, era uma relação de posse, ele deveria ter toda a atenção voltada a ela, Lílian estava sendo egoísta sim, mas é que seria muito estranho Tiago Potter não pegar mais no seu pé.

Finas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, precisava tanto de alguém ali, até mesmo Laís que em ocasiões como essa falava mais besteiras que o normal. seria bom àquela hora.

- Hahahaha Tiago conquistando a Evans errada!

- Sirius, eu não estou de bom humor hoje ta ok? Seja um cãozinho bonzinho e CALA A BOCA!

- Merlin me livre de ter um dono como você!- respondeu Sirius - mas não lhe tiro a razão de estar com mau humor , aquela irmã da Lílian sabe ser feia !

- Até que as suas frases de vez em quando são produtivas, realmente o que a Lílian tem de bonita a Petúnia tem de feia!

- Tiago, eu vou te deixar com o dilema Evans e to indo dormir, até amanhã!

- Até – respondeu Tiago que também rumava ao seu quarto

O dia amanheceu tranqüilo e muito ensolarado, o que era bom e isso demonstrava que seria um dia ótimo para acampar. Lílian já estava pronta esperando na sala Regina e Laís , pois haviam combinado de irem juntas à casa do Tiago.

-Posso ir junto?- perguntava Petúnia pela 5ª vez em dez minutos

- Mantenho o que disse, só irão "aberrações" então você não pode ir!- respondeu a ruiva com uma de suas piores caras.

- Masss... se– começou a outra, mas foi interrompida por Lílian

- Eu já disse que NÃO!

- Bom dia – disse uma morena que acabara de entrar na casa

- Re! Que bom que você chegou! – disse olhando para a amiga com um olhar de quem precisava de ajuda.

- Lil, meu pai vai levar a gente né? Então vamos colocar sua mala no carro e daí quando a Laís chegar a gente chama ela lá prá casa.

Lílian agradeceu mentalmente a amiga, não agüentaria mais nem um minuto na mesma casa que a irmã. Então se dirigiram a casa de Regina que era muito próxima a sua ( era a casa da frente na verdade), chegaram lá foram até a sala para conversarem .

- Pode ir contando tudo o que aconteceu!- falou Regina em um tom brincalhão

- Co...mo o que aconteceu ? – respondeu a outra nervosa e passando as mãos no cabelo

- Lil, você entendeu perfeitamente o que quero dizer! Não fuja do assunto!

- Por que você me conhece melhor que todas as outras? Você sabe o que eu sinto com apenas uma expressão minha ...

- Seria por que eu te aturo desde que você foi alfabetizada? E agora não adianta fugir do assunto, fala logo ou não respondo pelos meus atos!

- Você me dá medo de vez em quando!

- Essa é a arte para se extrair informações! Agora conta !

- Ta bem, depois que vocês saíram Petúnia ...- e assim Lílian contou tudo o que aconteceu , até a parte que a oferecida da sua irmã tinha pedido um beijo do Tiago

- Que horror! A Petúnia é uma oferecida!- Disse Regina abobada com a informação que obtivera

- Sem querer tirar mas... já fazendo isso , agora que você descobriu que a Petúnia é oferecida ?- respondeu a ruiva

- Num humilha ta ok?- respondeu a outra fingindo que tinha o orgulho ferido

- Você sabe que eu te amo né? – disse Lílian abraçando a amiga

- Tenho minhas dúvidas!- respondeu a outra rindo da cara que Lílian tinha feito

Já eram nove horas e em uma casa num bairro bruxo continha um artefato trouxa insistia em tocar.

- Laís – bateu o pai dela a porta já cansado de ouvir o despertador tocar

Nenhum som a não ser o do despertador se fez presente

- Laís – insistiu o homem

Nada novamente

O homem então resolveu tomar medidas drásticas, entrou no quarto da filha e percebeu que a mesma dormia sem parecer incomodada com o barulho do despertador que estava ativado a dez minutos então não viu outra saída , conjurou um balde d'água e despejou em cima da menina .

- ARNESTO! Não tem outro modo de acordar sua filha não ?- disse toda molhada e com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Ter até tem, mas não funcionam, e como você já caiu na do "Laís, chegaram flores e uma declaração pra você", esse foi o único que me restou. - disse Arnesto levando um olhar de "te mato ainda algum dia" de Láis.

- Você ri da desgraça alheia não, só por que eu praticamente fundei o AMEM (Associação das Mulheres Encalhadas Mesmo) em Hogwarts, só porque os únicos que me chamam para sair são os meninos do 4º ano , e eu não posso virar uma pedófila ...

Laís terminou a frase (lê-se monologo) e percebeu que o pai não estava mais ali e não deveria ter escutado nem o começo de sua fala .ficou vermelha de raiva e sussurrou :

"Se a humanidade dependesse dos homens ela estava perdida !" e começou a tacar seus pertences dentro das malas .

Uma hora depois já estavam todos na casa de Tiago, Laís não havia demorado muito para se arrumar, chagando assim "cedo" na casa das amigas, e Priscila morava perto da casa de Tiago então foi para lá sozinha.

- Bom vamos logo – dizia a professora McGonagall, que parecia uma criança preste a ganhar um presente, era incrível como ela era diferente fora da sala de aula – Bom quando entrarem na lareira falem verruga de bruxa, é uma hospedaria como o caldeirão furado, só que em St. Andrews. Todos entenderam?

Os alunos afirmaram com a cabeça e um por um entraram na lareira, e ao chegarem ao local se espantaram com a aparência do mesmo, não era escuro como o caldeirão furado, suas paredes eram alaranjadas e suas mesas todas sem nenhuma exceção eram amarelas claras, o balcão era ao centro de tudo e lá continham-se jogos para as pessoas jogarem enquanto esperavam pelo seu pedido .

- Olha estão jogando truco!- disse Laís (n/a eu não sei se lá se joga, mas tudo bem isso a gente abafa) – eu quero jogar!

- Senhorita Pausini, temos que ir andando são 1,24 milhas até o local onde vamos ficar!- disse em tom reprovador a professora

- Mas é só um pouquinho titia Minerva!- disse Laís com cara de criança chorona

- Em hipótese alguma, vamos logo !- respondeu a professora

Então pegaram seus apetrechos e dirigiram-se para fora do estabelecimento, e rumaram em direção as montanhas, já estavam na caminhada à uma hora até que foi interrompida por Laís.

- Eu to com fome - disse pondo a mão no estomago

- Sempre você né?- disse Tiago com tom de deboche

- Eu sei que sou GORDA mas não precisa jogar na cara ok ?- respondeu amarrando a cara

- Se você é gorda, eu não sei o que sou – disse Lílian

- Você é perfeita – disse Tiago abrindo um sorriso

- E você petulante! – disse Lílian

- Crianças! Vamos parar com isso já!- disse a professora

- Crianças?- disseram todos juntos com cara de indignação

- Estão se comportando como tais, vou chamá-los como tais!- respondeu simplesmente a professora – Senhorita Pausini creio que daqui a alguns minutos estaremos chegando no último ponto onde se venda comida, então logo logo a sua fome será saciada

- Assim eu fico mais tranqüila, pois o júnior já estava reclamando – disse alisando a barriga

- Júnior? – perguntou Priscila assustada com o gesto que a amiga fez

- Sim o Júnior, minha lombriga !- disse mais uma vez passando a mão sobre a barriga

- Ah achei que fosse outra coisa – disse Priscila

- Ah sim, achou que eu estivesse grávida né?

- Sim – respondeu Priscila

- Essa daí grávida ? Só se fosse do Divino Espírito Santo – disse Sirius – do jeito que é encalhada!

- Antes encalhada do que ser um cachorro!- disse Laís

- Depois dessa eu ficava quietinho – disse Tiago

Só depois de muito tempo os Três perceberam, que o grupo já estava bem a frente deles, a professora começou a caminhar antes que eles terminassem a briga , pois sabia que a mesma iria demorar , e o único motivo da briga não ter ido mais longe foi esse .

- Ei esperem – gritou a menina correndo em direção ao grupo.

- Se você não fosse tão birrenta já estaríamos mais longe!- disse Lílian

- Desculpe!- disse Laís arrependida

Caminharam mais um pouco e então chegaram ao local que a professora tinha dito, não era como o verruga de bruxa, o local tinha um aspecto muito rústico, era como se fosse uma cabana de madeira e por dentro havia muitos pilares de madeira rústica , e as mesas eram feitas de troncos de árvore e a louça era de barro , então todos se acomodaram e começaram a pedir :

- Eu quero um hambúrguer,duas porções de batata frita , um misto quente e dois sucos de pêssego – disse Laís

Todos do grupo a olharam como se ela fosse um ser muito estranho

- Gente, o que foi? eu já disse _o júnior ta com fome!_

- Ah ta nós acreditamos – respondeu Sirius

- Bom eu quero uma salada e um suco de uva – disse Lílian

- Eca que coisa mais natureba! – disse Laís

- Você não pode reclamar muito!- respondeu a ruiva

- Eu quero um Hambúrguer, e um refrigerante – disse Tiago

- O mesmo para mim – disse Sirius

E assim todos foram pedindo, e à medida que foram terminando foram saindo para continuar a caminhada até onde iriam acampar, Laís foi a última a terminar, e ainda reclamou pois não a deixaram comer sobremesa . Chegaram ao local onde iriam acampar por volta das duas horas da tarde e descansaram um pouco antes de começar a montagem do acampamento.

- Nossa esse lugar é perfeito! – exclamou Regina olhando a paisagem a sua volta

- Sim concordo com o que diz – respondeu Sirius

O lugar era rodeado por montanhas e entre elas passava um sereno rio , o verde dominava o lugar onde estavam , só tendo contraste com o marrom das montanhas e o azul cristalino das águas , e as árvores eram impossíveis de serem contadas , havia uma que deveria ter uns dez metros ou mais .

- Acho que está na hora de começarmos a montar as barracas, pois daqui poucas horas vai começar a escurecer!- disse a professora McGonagall

Todos concordaram e começaram as montagens a professora com um aceno da varinha montou a sua , e as meninas como Regina e Laís que eram escoteiras montaram rapidamente a barraca das meninas, mas pena que o mesmo não aconteceu com os marotos.

- Pra que serve esses bastõezinhos menores?- disse Tiago apontando para dois bastões que estavam sobrando na montagem da barraca

- Ah sei lá, num deve servir para nada – disse Sirius tentando montar a barraca

- Se veio é por que é necessário, seus inúteis !- disse Remo

- Essa barraca ta estranha!- disse Tiago analisando a mesma e olhando a das meninas – a delas está como um iglu e a nossa ... bem que forma é essa?

- Por que ao invés de reclamar você não vem ajudar?- disse Remo

- Por que trabalhar não faz parte do meu perfil – respondeu Tiago

- Mas vai passar a fazer – disse Sirius o puxando para onde ele e Remo tentavam arrumar a barraca.

Eles estavam tão distraídos que nem notaram que as meninas estavam como platéia vendo o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Eu aposto um galeão que eles vão pedir nossa ajuda – disse Laís

- Feito, eles são orgulhosos ao extremo para fazerem isso!- respondeu Priscila - Se bem conheço vão dormir nisso que conseguiram montar!

- Eu acho que pedem ajuda para a Minerva – disse Lílian

- Eu acho que eles apelam é para a varinha!- disse Regina

- E a regra? Só McGonagall pode usar magia!

- Lílian, em que mundo você vive? Estamos falando dos marotos!- disse Regina

- Ah sim, claro – respondeu a ruiva

- Eu acho que descobri a função dos bastõezinhos menores! – disse Tiago

- Ainda essa história?- disse Sirius

- Sim! Eles vieram de reserva!-disse Tiago em tom conclusivo

- Mas é um cabeça de vento mesmo! Não vê a diferença dos tamanhos? – disse Sirius.

- Vai ver que eles sabem que somos bruxos, e fizeram isso para termos que usar magia para aumentá-los depois!- concluiu Tiago

- Você sonha muito! – disse Remo – Isso é uma barraca TROUXA! E eles não sabem fazer magia! Eles usam manual e teríamos um se você não o jogasse fora!

- Mas eu achei que não servia prá nada, então o usei para fazer fogo!- respondeu o outro

- E eu ainda tento explicar o universo trouxa para você! – disse Remo em tom de derrota

- Ei, se a nossa barraca é igual a delas e nenhuma teve a grande idéia de queimar o manual, por que não o pedimos emprestado ?- disse Sirius

- Até que você pensa! – disse Remo

Então os três marotos se dirigiram as meninas e as encontraram vermelhas como se acabassem de rir por um prolongado tempo.

- Meninas poderiam nos emprestar o seu Manual da barraca?- disse Remo

- Ah claro!- disse Priscila piscando para Laís – Laís, você pode ir buscá-lo?

- Sim, posso sim!- respondeu a menina com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

- Obrigado – Agradeceram os meninos

Foi só os pobres meninos darem as costas para elas começarem a rir.

- Ta bom, vamos lá – disse Sirius

Então abriram o manual e lá encontraram uma língua que nunca tinham visto na vida, segundo Remo deveria ser uma língua aprimorada do Latim e que é totalmente diferente da anglo-saxônica, a qual falavam.

- E agora? – disse Tiago

- Vamos pelas ilustrações !- respondeu Remo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo!

Demoraram um pouco mais e finalmente conseguiram, e deixando as meninas decepcionadas pois todas perderam a aposta, não tardou muito para que ficassem todos em volta da fogueira tomando chá e comendo torradas e irem para as camas onde tiveram sonos muito tranqüilos .

------

N/a : Nha amo o dilema Tiago x bastõezinhos da barraca ! tá tudo bem ... eu acho engraçad , quebra um pouco a idéia de Tiago o Super , ultra, mega homem ... prova de que todos tem defeitos !

Ah e a Lais **não** é gorda ! ela tem o peso ideal ... mas como a maioria quer um corpo de modelo , apesar de achar que são magrinhas de mais.

Gente é isso ! bom espero que tenham gostado ...

Beijos!

----

**Shelly Malfoy : **Nha acho que não demorei muito né? eu sempre perco a noção do tempo ...

Nha imagine a cara de quem comeu algo que não gosta e multiplique por 10²³ daria a cara da Petúnia!

**Nezinha:** Sério? Tá gostando? Ieba! Hum é ele sempre dando uns jeitos de sair das situações complicadas!

**Laura Piovesan:** Hehe Remo verde com bolinhas laranjas ... amei essa! Petúnia atirada é legal né? sei lá ela sempre tão séria nos livros ...

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Nhaaaaaa que bom que gostou! Espero não desapontar!

---

Ah gente valeu a todos os comentários e visitas que me deram ! eu fico feliz com eles

Bom é isso ( Eu já não disse isso? Tá só mais uma vez pra reforçar. )

Beijos

tchau


	5. Alguém viu a Laís?

5º Capítulo (Alguém viu a Laís?).

-Acorrrrrrddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritava Priscila no ouvido de Laís

- Não tem outro jeito de acordar alguém não?- resmungou Laís entre um bocejo e outro

- Pessoas com sono normal sim, mas você... acho que não!- respondeu a menina olhando para a amiga que agora estava tentando achar uma roupa na mala.

Mas ao contrário do que se pensava Laís não deu nenhuma de suas ótimas respostas e Priscila preocupada foi ver o que havia acontecido quando se aproximou da amiga percebeu que a mesma estava com os olhos fechados e com as mãos dento da mala.

- Laís, vamos jogar truco valendo sicles?- disse Priscila em um tom audível

- O ... que ? Vamos, mas com o meu baralho!- respondeu a menina acordando e balançando a cabeça para espantar o sono e indo em busca do baralho.

- E você ainda acredita né?- disse Priscila recusando o baralho que a amiga lhe entregava – Era só para te acordar!

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA ENGANAR LAÍS PAUSINI !- gritou Laís um pouco brava

- Não foi culpa minha, mas é que a professora pediu para te acordar, pois vamos explorar as montanhas e a floresta.- disse a loira levantando a mão como se rendesse.

- Ah ta, e que horas são?- perguntou a menina um pouco mais calma ao saber o motivo.

- Nove da manhã – respondeu Priscila já tampando os ouvidos, pois sabia a resposta da amiga .

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ME ACORDARAM NAS** FÉRIAS** ANTES DAS DUAS DA TARDE!- respondeu a outra com a pior cara que já havia feito

- Pode acreditar – disse a professora que entrara na barraca feminina por causa dos gritos – E trate logo de se arrumar, que pretendemos voltar cedo !

- Cedo? _agora é cedo!_ - disse Laís emburrada e pegando a roupa que tinha escolhido para colocar.

Todos então esperaram a menina para seguirem o que foi planejado, esperaram, esperaram e cansaram, quando já estavam quase indo a chamar, saiu uma pessoa de dentro da barraca com uma blusa preta que foi colocada ao contrário, uma bermuda preta com pequenos detalhes em branco e um tênis preto .

- Laís – chamou calmamente Regina – Sua blusa ta ao contrário

- Ahm? –perguntou a menina que provavelmente estava com muito sono até para se vestir.

- Sua blusa está ao contrário – repetiu Regina

- Ah Ta –disse Laís que só agora parecia entender o que todos estavam dizendo – Eu já volto – disse entrando na barraca

Desta vez não demorou muito Laís já havia saído da barraca e estavam todos indo em direção a uma pequena floresta que fazia contraste com o grande território descampado do lugar, todos estavam animados com exceção de Laís que estava com muito sono para prestar atenção no próprio que fazia . A professora chamou a atenção do grupo mostrando uma planta muito rara no mundo bruxo e que mesmo não sendo sua área ela achava fascinante o assunto .

- Então quer dizer que ela pode hipnotizar uma pessoa só com seu aroma liberado a noite ?- perguntou Tiago que olhava incrédulo para a pequena plantinha azul no chão.

- Exato senhor Potter- respondeu a Professora .

- Isso é demais!- exclamou o menino ainda olhando para a planta .

E com o grupo distraído, Laís continuava caminhando, na verdade a menina nem enxergava onde estava indo nem quem estava perto dela, sentia seus olhos e seu corpo tão pesados, foi então que esbarrou (lê-se bateu a cara) em uma árvore com tronco frondoso e grandes galhos fornecendo assim muita sombra , não pensou duas vezes sentou-se de costas para o vegetal, encostou sua cabeça no tronco e dormiu profundamente.

---

O grupo seguia tranquilamente em direção às montanhas, haviam deixado há algum tempo a floresta e as coisas de sempre acontecendo. Lílian brigando com Tiago, Sirius dando indiretas, Regina fingindo que não entendia , Remo abraçado a Priscila e de vez em quando se beijando, mas algo faltava o grupo estava quieto de mais .

-Aonde foi parar a Laís?- perguntou Regina desesperada olhando para os lados a procura da amiga

- Que ? A última vez que a vi estávamos todos na floresta ...- respondeu Tiago

- Meu Merlin Perdemos a Laís !- dizia Priscila que como Regina começou a olhar para os lados na esperança de ver a amiga.

- E já está escurecendo!- falou Tiago

- Se você não tivesse enrolado tanto no rio talvez não fosse tão tarde !- disse Lílian de uma maneira agressiva

- Agora a culpa é minha! – rebateu Tiago

- É sim senhor! – respondeu a ruiva

- Ah sim, claro e vocês como não perceberam a ausência da Laís que é amiga de _vocês_?

- Como se não fosse sua amiga também né Tiago - disse Regina

- Ei da Pra parar ? Vocês não percebem que à medida que discutem o sol se põe ? E como ela está com a roupa toda preta vai ficar difícil achá-la de noite!- disse Remo

- O senhor Lupin tem toda a razão, vamos nos dividir e entrar na floresta, Lílian você fica com o Tiago, Remo você fica com a Priscila, Sirius você fica com a Regina e eu entro sozinha. – ordenou McGonagall

- Professora , não querendo contestá-la, mas já fazendo isso , como vamos avisar que a encontramos ou que estamos em apuro ?- perguntou Priscila

- Não havia pensado nisso senhorita Possi - respondeu a professora em tom reflexivo

- Bom acho que temos a solução! – disseram Sirius e Tiago juntos

- Ah e qual é a brilhante idéia dessa vez? – Perguntou Lílian ironicamente

- Espere e verá – respondeu Tiago

Sirius e Tiago correram até a barraca onde estavam apanharam algo e voltaram correndo o máximo que puderam

- Isso – disse Sirius calmamente – é um sinalizador trouxa, é comum usarem nas embarcações

Sirius mostrava algo muito parecido com um rojão usados em festas de fim de ano.

- E se usa assim – começou Tiago riscando um fósforo – é só acender e manter distante do rosto

- Vamos combinar assim : uma vez achamos a Laís Duas vezes estamos em apuros – disse Sirius

- E como vocês conseguiram?- Perguntou Regina

- Temos o nosso lado trouxa também !- respondeu Tiago

- Vamos logo?- disse Lílian puxando Tiago.

---

-Por que você nunca acredita no que falo?- Perguntou Tiago

-Por que você também nunca acredita no que eu falo!- respondeu Lílian

- Então é verdade que não sente nada por mim?- perguntou Tiago com o coração apertado dentro do peito

- Não – respondeu a Ruiva e Tiago abriu um sorriso gigante - Sinto amizade por você.

Tiago murchou e resolveu voltar novamente a sua atenção para a busca

---

Priscila e Remo já caminhavam fazia algum tempo, estava muito escuro e apesar de estarem usando lanternas, a luz do artefato trouxa não impediu que Priscila não enxergasse uma raiz levantada.

- Ai!-exclamou a menina que se encontrava caída no chão.

Remo, que estava a sua frente abrindo caminho, ao ouvir a exclamação da namorada voltou correndo para onde ela estava. Priscila agora já estava sentada com as mãos em volta do tornozelo.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Remo preocupado

- Torci meu pé – disse apontando para a raiz mais saliente

- Me deixe ver – disse Remo retirando a mão da namorada do local machucado

Ao retirar a mão da menina ele levou um susto, o tornozelo dela estava muito inchado e vermelho, provavelmente não conseguiria andar, só restava uma opção: carregá-la, mas seria difícil, pois não havia se recuperado inteiramente da última transformação, então pensou em carregá-la nas costas .

- Pri, olha vamos voltar para o acampamento, sobe nas minhas costas que eu lhe levo!-disse virando-se para Priscila

- Ta - assentiu a menina que não aparentava estar com dor, mesmo estando muito inchado o machucado.

Remo então começou a caminhar com a menina em direção ao acampamento em quanto Priscila dizia algo como "Upa cavalinho", como se regredisse aos três anos de idade.

- Você não está com frio?- disse Sirius oferecendo o casaco a Regina

- Ah, obrigado, estava precisando mesmo!- agradeceu a menina que estava com uma blusa regata e uma bermuda na altura do joelho.

- Você não era escoteira?- Perguntou Sirius

- Sim mas, por que a pergunta ?– Regina olhava para a cara do amigo

- Por que você deveria saber que no mato de noite é muito mais frio e colocar pelo menos uma calça – disse se justificando.

- Acontece que eu não esperava ficar muito tempo fora do local onde estamos, por isso vim assim. - respondeu apontando para a própria roupa

- Entendo – terminou Sirius

---

-Vamos Potter, seu moloide! Eu quero achar minha amiga!- falava Lílian

- Sabe, e se eu não quiser ir?- respondeu já cansado de tantas ordens dada por ela, ele poderia amá-la mas, a cada centímetro andado ela falava isso.

- Eu vou sozinha!- disse determinada

- Ah é? Lembra-se das enchentes, dos buracos e dos bichos?- disse lembrando quando foi proposto o acampamento .

Lílian nada disse apenas fez uma cara de assustada e seguiu em frente.

- Ei, você não pode ir sozinha! – disse Tiago

- Isso é o que você pensa! – disse a ruiva seguindo em frente

- Espera – respondeu o maroto

---

- Ai que dor nas costas! – disse uma menina que acabava de acordar

- MEU MERLIN JÀ ESTÁ NOITE!- disse assustada ao olhar o céu – tenho que voltar ao acampamento- disse olhando a sua volta – mas qual é o caminho mesmo?

Parou e pensou um pouco ,não havia como lembrar estava com muito sono pra ver onde parara .

- O jeito é ir no mamãe mandou – disse olhando para as diversas trilhas do local – mamãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui , mas como sou teimosa voou escolher esse daaaaaaqqqqqqqqqqquiiiii – apontando para uma trilha bem larga e arborizada

- Lá vou eu, tomara que funcione como funciona nos exames.

---

- Ah acabou o cavalinho?- perguntou Priscila aborrecida

Remo poderia jurar que ao invés da namorada estava lidando com uma criança

- Sim Pri "acabou o cavalinho" – disse olhando o tornozelo da menina

- Então dá um beijo?- disse Priscila olhando para o namorado que não pode deixar de corar com objetividade da menina.

- Se assim deseja, princesa – disse levando a sua boca até a da namorada.

- Mas agora vamos temos que cuidar disso – disse apontando para o tornozelo de Priscila

- Ta, mais depois tem mais cavalinho?- disse Priscila imitando voz de criança

- Talvez - respondeu o maroto pegando a maleta de Primeiros socorros

---

- Sirius, eu não pude deixar de perceber que você mudou muito em relação a garotas – disse Regina puxando assunto com Sirius- o que aconteceu?

Sirius havia ficado fruta cor com a pergunta da menina, o que ele iria responder? Se falasse que ele mudou por ela, qual seria a reação dela?

- Ahm , foi... foi ... acho que amadureci como vocês tanto cobram de nós – respondeu com a respiração acelerada.

- Ah sim – conformou-se com a resposta, mas sabia que não era só isso, havia algo a mais ali escondido, ela desconfiava o que era, mas precisava ter certeza disso .

- Olha, acho que vi alguém se mexer – disse apontando um pouco a frente.

- Sirius, aonde?- perguntou a menina olhando de um lado para o outro

- Ali!- disse se aproximando

- Sirius isso é só um galho! E depois eu que é sou a míope!- disse Regina

---

-Lil DA PRA ESPERAR?- disse Tiago cansado de correr.

- Eu achei que você não quisesse vir – disse ironicamente abafando um riso pelo estado que o maroto se encontrava.

- Mas eu mudei de idéia! – disse descansando perto da ruiva com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

- Ora já cansou? E cadê o preparo físico do melhor apanhador de Hogwarts?- disse Lílian

- Está bem aqui – respondeu Tiago a provocação da ruiva e começou a correr atrás da mesma.

Lílian corria muito, suas pernas estavam doloridas de tanto andar, mas ela iria conseguir , ah se iria, mas o que não esperava era uma pedra em seu caminho, então tropeçou caindo de costas no chão e como Tiago estava quase a alcançando não conseguiu parar a tempo caindo assim sobre Lílian .

Ficaram se olhando por muito tempo até que o olho castanho começou a quebrar o contato descendo mais no rosto da menina até encontrar a boca

---

Após Remo fazer o curativo de Priscila um vulto se aproximava cada vez mais, e percebendo isso, Remo Ficou a frente de Priscila entre ela e o vulto.

- Quem está ai ?- Perguntou Remo

Nada em resposta

Então decidiu pegar a Lanterna e focar na direção e se assustou com o que via, uma pessoa com um bando de folhas nos cabelos e a cara inchada de tanto dormir.

- Que bom que meu mamãe mandou ainda funciona!- exclamou Laís agora mais perto dos amigos.

- Como você faz isso conosco ?- disse Priscila pulando em um só pé para abraçá-la.

- Eu só cochilei um pouco – respondeu Laís parecendo envergonhada.

- Remo mande o sinal que a achamos - ordenou Priscila

---

Tiago agora diminuía cada vez mais a distância entre a sua boca e a da Ruiva, estava tão próximo quando um estouro e um clarão irromperam o céu, o que fez Lílian acordar de seu transe.

- Acharam a Laís!- exclamou feliz

- Maldita hora – cochichou Tiago

- Ahm, o que você disse?- perguntou Lílian curiosa

- Nada – respondeu o outro com uma cara de tédio

- Se não se importa, pode sair de cima de mim?- por incrível que pareça ela não gritou com o menino.

- Claro – disse deprimido

---

Voltaram todos ao acampamento e lá encontraram Laís , Priscila e Remo. Todos se dirigiram a Laís, perguntando o que aconteceu e depois de muitas explicações dela e de Priscila, por ter se machucado, foram todos se alimentar de macarrão instantâneo e depois foram jogar truco na companhia de Laís, que agora já estava de banho tomado. McGonagall observava tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto lembrando de quando acampou com seus amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: capitulozinho besta ! nhá ... Laís se perdendo ... muitos tropeços ... e lógico macarrão instantâneo! Companheiro de todas as refeições apressadas!

E ai o que acharam? Podem dizer eu deixo !

Bom agradecimentos :

**Jehssik:** Nhaaaaa ... criação de júnior! Huahuaha , nhá os diálogos da Laís com o Arnesto ... sempre são engraçados ( eu sou suspeita a dizer ... mas é a minha opinião ) . Ah que bom que gostou do dilema Tiago e bastões ! hehe sim também gosto de "maltratar" ele !

**miss Jane Poltergeist:**

Eu queroooooooooooooooo! Eu quero entrar na UeE! Deixo até você entrar no Amem se você quiser! –Laís

Tá tudo bem que no amem sou a única até agora , minhas amigas se recusam a entrar... ( coloca plaquinha no pescoço " procura-se afiliados para o Amem") -Laís

Ah e que bom que gostou do capítulo ! obrigada viu ? – Autora

----

Ah é isso !

Beijos


	6. Jogando Truco

**Camaceira - **_Pessoa que trapaceia ,marca baralho para vencer . tipo faz camaça como aqui falamos ._

6º capítulo (jogando Truco)

- Laís sua camaceira !Agora é minha vez de embaralhar !- dizia um frustrado Sirius depois de perder outra partida.

- Eu não fiz camaça! Vocês que não tem sorte!- disse a menina em sua defesa.

- Laís, ninguém tem sorte o bastante para ganhar cinco vezes seguidas!- rebateu Tiago

- Já que vocês insistem !- disse entregando o baralho para Tiago embaralhar - Mas fiquem cientes que foi pura sorte!

- Ta Laís nós acreditamos em você! – disse Sirius- E até fingimos que esses riscados no verso da carta não são marcações!

- Ta bom, tudo bem, vocês venceram! – disse em tom aborrecido – eu confesso que... que... que decorei as cartas que tem marquinha!

- È o problema é que ninguém tem mais dinheiro para apostar! – disseram olhando para a "pequena" pilha de sicles que Laís e Lílian tinham por estarem jogando juntas.

- A culpa não foi minha! – disse Lílian levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Mas já que não temos dinheiro, apostamos micos? – disse Sirius pensativo.

- Boa Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago animado

- Não sei não, isso não está me cheirando a boa coisa – contestou Lílian.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres!- disse Laís fingindo estar brava.

- Tá bom ... – falou Lílian voltando à roda de amigos.

- Eu distribuo as cartas!- disse Laís

- De jeito nenhum! – falaram os adversários em coral .

As cartas foram dadas a Tiago, que embaralhou e logo depois distribuiu três cartas para todos.

- Truco! –disse Laís com uma cara séria

- Seis! – disse Tiago

- Nove – rebateu Laís gritando e levantando a sobrancelha.

-DOZEEEEEEE!- berrou Tiago como se fosse ganhar o jogo no grito.

- Hahahahhahah vocês perderam ! –disse Laís pulando de alegria e colocando sua carta na mesa, a maior do jogo.

- Hora de pagar os micos- disse Laís rindo.

- Sirius - começou Laís – se declare àquela árvore – disse apontando para um pinheiro.

- Laís, você ta de brincadeira, né?- disse Sirius com cara de cachorro pidão

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida! – disse a menina – Agora vai!

- Tenho outra escolha?- perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Não – disse simplesmente Laís

- Oh bela árvore

Que ai se encontra desde que chegamos

Nutro um amor imenso por ti

Seus galhos majestosos e muito verdes

Acalmam meus olhos e ...

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA agora com isso! – disse Laís – está péssimo! Eu tenho dó de quem ouve suas declarações.

- Você também exagera né Laís, onde já se viu eu Sirius Black, o perfeito, o magnífico se declarando para uma árvore!- disse irritado.

- E modesto - disse Laís ironicamente

- Ei parem de brigar! – disse Lílian colocando as mãos na cintura – Tiago, agora é sua vez, você e o Sirius terão de ficar a próxima partida de mãos dadas!

- O QUEEE?- exclamaram os dois

- Sim os dois pagam o mesmo mico! – falou Lílian

- Reginaaaaaaaa... você não escapou ! – disse Laís olhando para a amiga

- Laís, eu não estou jogando! – disse Regina calmamente.

-Mas não seja por isso! Nós damos um mico para você! Somos generosos! – disse Sirius

- Pessoa intrometida não? – murmurou Lílian para Laís – ele esquece que _nós_ é que distribuímos micos.

- Sirius, infelizmente você não pode distribuir micos para a Regina... – começou Lílian

- Mas ... nós podemos – completou Laís começando a correr atrás de Regina.

- Ei! Isso não vale! –contestava Regina enquanto corria.

- Ah vale sim! – disse Laís em resposta – e aumentando o ritmo que estava até alcançar a menina – Te peguei!

Laís trazia Regina a força para onde estavam acampados e Lílian já as esperava com um kit de maquiagem nas mãos .

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntava Regina preocupada

- Te maquiar, oras! – disse Lílian como se fosse obvio.

- Mas de um jeito que garantimos que você nunca fez! – disse Laís começando a passar batom pelas bochechas de Regina.

- Posso também? – disseram Tiago e Sirius como se fossem crianças .

- Tanto pode como deve! – respondeu Lílian

- Ah não! – debatia-se Regina – o Tiago e o Sirius é covardia!

Não demorou muito tempo até que os três terminassem com a "pintura", no final podia ser visto pelo rosto de Regina florzinhas, coraçõeszinhos e uns rabiscos feito por Tiago e Sirius, Regina então foi tentar sem muito sucesso tirar aquilo do rosto.

- Vamos voltar ao jogo? – propôs Laís

Todos concordaram com a proposta e voltaram, para a infelicidade de Laís o baralho foi trocado ( McGonagall vendo a lavada que os meninos estavam tomando conjurou um novo baralho) e isso fez com que Sirius e Tiago ganhassem a partida fazendo Lílian ficar de mãos dadas com Tiago e Laís ficar sem falar por uma hora, o que foi a parte mais difícil para a menina.

- Povo eu to indo dormir! – anunciou Priscila

- Mas daí o Remo vai ficar sozinho! – Falou Laís

- Mas já são duas da manhã! – respondeu a menina olhando para o relógio – e aconselho vocês a fazerem o mesmo!

- Sim senhora mamãe! – disse Sirius em tom de brincadeira.

- Ta filhinho, agora seja bomzinho e vá para a caminha ! – disse a loira em falso tom maternal.

E entre risadas foram todos dormir tranqüilos, ou quase, na barraca masculina o lampião ainda estava aceso indicando que os meninos tramavam algo.

-E então o que vamos fazer amanhã?- perguntou Remo

- Estava pensando em ir tomar banho... – começou Tiago

- Bem que eu achei que você estava com um odor pior do que antes ! – Interrompeu Sirius

- De Cachoeira! Seu mané! – respondeu Tiago bravo – eu não sou como você que só toma banho de quinze em quinze dias, seu cachorro!

- Antes só tomar banhos de quinze em quinze dias do que conseguir a proeza de estar encalhado e ainda ter chifres! – respondeu Sirius

Tiago saiu da barraca bufando de raiva, mas em certa parte Sirius estava certo, apesar de tudo Lílian nunca reconhecera o que ele fazia, talvez até fosse melhor desistir!

- Olha só o que você fez – disse Remo olhando bravo para Sirius

- Ué, que eu fiz? Só disse a verdade! – respondeu Sirius sem importância – se ela dói ai é outra história!

- Como pode ser tão cabeça dura?- disse Lupin revirando os olhos – não vê que o machuca falando isso ?

- Como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso comigo, né Aluando!- disse Sirius

- Quando vocês vão crescer?- disse Remo saindo da barraca e logo avistando Tiago sentado em uma pedra perto da barraca feminina.

- Tiago – começou Remo mas foi interrompido por Tiago.

- Olha Remo, por mais duro que seja o Almofadinhas tem razão, a Lil nunca reconhece nada do que faço !- disse meio abalado

- Mas não é motivo para o Almofadinhas fazer isso com você!

- Eu sei, mas isso me faz refletir e ver que talvez não valha a pena eu me machucar tanto assim! – falou tristemente o moreno.

- Você não vai desistir não, vai?- perguntou o lupino assustado

- Não sei – respondeu olhando para baixo

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo para conquistá-la – disse Remo abraçando Tiago

- Sei – disse retribuindo o abraço e logo depois se dirigido para dentro da barraca.

Dentro da barraca uma menina ruiva que freqüentemente sofria de insônia, ouvia toda a conversa.

O dia amanheceu, trazendo preocupações a todos, pois no meio da noite a professora McGonagall recebeu uma coruja urgente do diretor pedindo que o ajudasse o mais rápido possível pois ele estava maluco com a lista de alunos do primeiro ano, e por isso o acampamento poderia estar arruinado.

- Professora,não há por que se preocupar ! – Disseram Tiago e Sirius

- Eu não sei por que não acredito nisso! – respondeu ironicamente a professora

- Você poderia nomear um responsável para cuidar de nós!- disse Sirius que agora estava de joelhos na frente de McGonagall

- E onde arranjo um? – perguntou a professora

- A Lílian e o Remo oras! – disse Priscila – ou eles são monitores a Toa?

A professora pareceu pensar um pouco no assunto, mas logo havia outro argumento para acabar com o acampamento.

- E aquele –que- não- deve- ser- nomeado, se aparecer o que farão ? – disse crente que havia ganhado a discussão.

- E você acha que ele vai dar o ar de sua "graça" em um lugar tããããão distante assim? e outra podemos usar magia em legitima defesa ! – disse Laís

-Seus argumentos são até consideráveis senhorita Pausini - disse Minerva pensativa

- Papai sempre disse que eu deveria ser advogada! – disse em tom orgulhoso

- Mas...- começou a professora – não são suficientes !

- Por favor! – disseram todos juntos com caras de crianças pidonas

- Faremos o seguinte então, mandem uma coruja aos pais de vocês, se eles deixarem, vocês ficam, caso contrário não !

Depois do "veredicto" de Minerva, todos , inclusive Lílian , correram para mandar cartas aos seu pais .

---

N/a: Capitulo estranho ! Ficou meio sem nexo o começo

Mas tudo bem !

Nha eu gostei dos comentários me deixaram feliz ! Por isso que eu também deixo vocês comentarem nesse! Prometo não morder!

É isso obrigada pelas visitas comentários e talz

Beijos.

**Laura Piovesan: **Que bom que você gostou ! Parecer a Pri ... hehe

**Nezinha: **Hehe eu sou má de vez em sempre ah e que bom que achou que está ficando cada vez mais emocionante!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** (feliz) Eeeeeeeeee novo membro do Amem!

Nha obrigada Pela UeE .

Sim é um horror esquecerem da Laís ...

**DeH: **Que bom que gostou! Obrigada tá?

**Lellys Evans Potter:** (Laís entra correndo na sala) Irmãããã!

Que linda ela se parece comigo! E sofre do mesmo mal que eu! As amigas magras! (Laís com cara de brava)

Ah e que bom que anda gostando da fic! ( autora recebendo reclamações de ela ser a única que é meio quilo acima do ideal)

**sassah potter: **Sério? Que bom que está ficando boa! Acho que não demorei tanto assim.

**Jehssik:** Sim upa cavalinho aqui está a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Karmilla :** Nha que bom que achou engraçado! Fico feliz!

---

É isso Povo! Mais uma vez obrigada! E tchau!


	7. Intrusas ? Nãooooo!

_N/a : capítulo narrado pela Regina – to de férias não "trabalho" mais :P _

_7º capítulo_

A manhã logo chegou e trazendo as respostas das cartas com ela, como minha mãe é a mais coruja do grupo, talvez empate com a da Lílian e a da Priscila, a princípio negou que eu continuasse aqui, mas com uma ajudinha de Sirius consegui ficar .

- Não, sua mãe não pode fazer isso!- dizia um revoltado Sirius

O olhei com uma cara surpresa e ao mesmo tempo entediada e disse penas:

- Não é por nada não, mas eu ainda sou menor de idade e meus pais são os responsáveis por mim!

- Ta mas.. isso não justifica esse ato ! Até a "titia" Evans deixou!- disse indignado

- Ah é, com tanto que Petúnia viesse junto! – respondi secamente.

- É mas logo o Tiago impediu a vinda daquele projeto de trouxa para cá! – disse Sirius e depois disso parecendo ter uma idéia – e se eu tentasse?

- Sem chance! - eu disse simplesmente

- Você não sabe o poder de persuasão que tenho!- disse ele se gabando

- Isso eu realmente não sei, mas conheço muito bem minha mãe e continuo dizendo que a resposta será negativa!

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver!- disse correndo para a barraca masculina e pegando pergaminho e tinta.

Não tardou muito Sirius sacudia alegremente uma carta na mão e vindo em minha direção

- Viu eu consegui!

- O que você está brincando? – disse incrédula e verificando se aquele papel era realmente verdadeiro.

-Não, foi muito fácil até. – disse Sirius me encarando

- E o que você a disse para ela mudar tão rápido de idéia ?- disse isso o encarando e levantando minha sobrancelha esquerda.

- Isso, cara amiga, é segredo de estado!- disse simplesmente e começou a pular abanando a carta para todos verem.

Depois disso fomos fazer o almoço, tudo ocorria muito bem, mas as coisas começaram a piorar quando a professora anunciou sua partida, iria aparatar em Hogsmeade e de lá seguiria para a escola, então depois da sessão nostalgia ficamos conversando e segurando vela para Pri e Remo, que agora estava sendo muito influenciado pela Priscila, o que achamos ótimo, pois, ele não fica mais o dia inteiro com a cara colada nos livros , acho que a Lílian precisa disso também e sei muito bem quem se candidataria sem nenhuma relutância a esse cargo, mas como ela não quer ... Se bem que hoje ela está muito estranha, começou a reconhecer algumas coisas feitas por Tiago, não o corta tanto, estou começando a desconfiar que Lílian tomou uma boa dose de simancol .

Mas como tudo que é perfeito dura muito pouco, logo avistamos duas sombras de longe, ambas com traços femininos e ao se aproximarem um pouco mais pude reconhecê-las uma Anne Luise, que estudou comigo até os meus dez anos e outra Juliet, sua prima.

Sinceramente eu nunca vi pessoas mais insuportáveis que essas duas! Sempre que pudessem iriam implicar comigo e com Lílian .

- Ora, ora, ora quem vejo aqui se não Regina Mazaro e Lílian Evans!- disse Anne Luise

- Ora, ora, ora quem vejo aqui se não duas loiras oxigenadas narcisistas! – respondeu Lílian a provocação de Anne.

- Vejo que continua a mesma, não? Sempre tão estranha, tão mal educada, tão diferente da irmã! – falou Juliet

- Graças a Deus ela é diferente da irmã!- disse Laís que também teve a _in_felicidade de conhecer as primas

- Ei, você não é Laís Pausini?- começou Anne - a que sempre defendia Lílian e Regina ?

- A que sempre enganava vocês? Eu mesma! – disse Laís cruzando os braços

- Vejo que não mudou nada! Continua a mesma de sempre - falou Juliet.

- Pelo menos não fiquei loira da noite para o dia!- respondeu Laís.

- Algumas pessoas nascem medíocres, vão morrer medíocres! – disse Anne olhando para Lílian, Regina e Laís.

- E umas nascem irracionais e vão morrer assim! – falei

- Mas mudando de assunto, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou Laís olhando as primas de cima a baixo.

- Não é obvio? Acampar!- responderam as duas juntas.

Nós caímos na gargalhada e nossos amigos nos olhavam como se fossemos malucas, nenhum fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpe desiludi-las mas ... aqui não existe energia elétrica para vocês fazerem escova! – disse Lílian ainda abafando risos.

- Querida, nosso cabelo não é uma palha como o seu, ele é perfeito assim ao natural! – respondeu Juliet.

- Esse é o Natural com mais química que já vi! – disse Priscila séria.

- Vamos Jú, temos uma barraca a montar!- disse Anne à prima.

Então as duas começaram a arrumar as coisas, mas o que nos surpreendeu foi as duas tirando uma barraca rosa de uma sacola a qual podemos ver algumas plumas em torno das janelas, na hora de montar nos divertimos tanto quanto nos divertimos com os meninos montando a deles, então depois de muito tentar Juliet veio toda insinuante para cima de Tiago pedindo ajuda, juro que na hora que ela fez isso eu vi Lílian corar de raiva, mas para felicidade de Lil a ajuda foi negada , pois Tiago alegou não saber montar uma barraca e pude ouvir Juliet sair xingando Tiago de frouxo.

- Ah Tiaguito, como pode negar ajuda a essas duas perfeições? – disse Sirius ironizando

Todos no acampamento rimos do que Sirius falou e da cara que Tiago fez, mas logo veio uma resposta do moreno de óculos.

- Sirius, já que você é o melhor daqui por que não vai ajudá-las? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, por que ... – tentou responder

- Por que é frouxooooooooooo!- completou Tiago.

Sirius fez uma cara péssima e então se dirigiu para onde aquelas duas antas tentavam montar o acampamento, confesso que não foi a melhor das sensações quando vi Anne se pendurando no ombro do Sirius e o pior é que o cachorro ainda olhava para ela sorrindo e tentando ajudar, sinceramente aquilo estava me dando náuseas! Então sai discretamente do local indo à orla da floresta onde Laís se perdeu, mas já disse que nada escapa aos olhos de Lílian Evans ? Eu mal pude me sentar e lá já estava ela pronta para conversar comigo.

- Anne ainda te faz mal, não é?- perguntou Lílian se sentando junto comigo

-É meio difícil esquecer tudo, você mesma não esqueceu – respondi cansada daquele assunto.

- E como poderia me esquecer! – falou Lílian em tom de desabafo – Se na nossa formatura de quarta série saímos todas manchadas de tinta rosa? E ainda a traía da Petúnia as ajudou!

- Bom foi como a Laís reagiu – disse com um riso fraco em meus lábios.

- Sim abraçá-las cheia de tinta foi a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer por nós – Lílian disse esboçando um fraco sorriso também – mas não foi por isso que você saiu de lá assim, me conta o que foi?

- E você não percebeu? – disse indignada

- Re, você sabe muito bem ser discreta! – Lílian disse me encarando nos olhos.

- Sirius – respondi simplesmente e minha amiga compreendeu tudo.

- Se eu fosse você, nem se preocupava com isso!- Lil disse distraída.

- LÌLIAN EVANS! O que você sabe? –perguntei e pude sentir meu rosto queimar de raiva.

- Ahm, eu não sei de nada! – disse ela dando ênfase a ultima palavra.

- Lil, você não sabe ser discreta! Agora fala! – disse já muito brava.

- Nem morta! – disse começando a correr até o acampamento.

Como eu fui burra! Era lógico que ela não iria me contar e sairia correndo de mim , eu tinha que ter previsto isso, por que é típico da Lílian começar algo e depois sair correndo, mas quando voltei ao acampamento simplesmente me surpreendi e pelo visto Lílian também, Sirius beijava calorosamente Anne, ou vise-versa não sei, agora mais do que nunca eu _tinha _ que correr, só que agora eu realmente entrei na floresta e me escondi o máximo possível, lógico que as meninas tentaram me alcançar, mas desta vez fui mais rápida e achei uma gruta perto da árvore na qual Laís tirou uma "soneca". Não demorou para os meus olhos encharcados de lágrimas pesarem e eu finalmente dormir em posição fetal .

**Ontem entendi que  
**

**É a partir de hoje que começo sem você  
**

**E você... o ar ausente  
**

**Quase como se eu fosse transparente  
**

**E eu queria fugir  
**

**E me esconder de tudo isso  
**

**Mas fico imóvel aqui  
**

**Sem falar... não consigo me separar de você  
**

**E esquecer todas as páginas com a tua imagem  
**

**E viver...**

**Como se nunca tivesse sido amor**

Acordei, me sentia um caco e nem um feitiço "reparo" seria capaz de juntar os pequenos pedaços de mim que estavam ali, eu queria esquecer que amo aquele cachorro, queria esquecer daquele acampamento idiota que estou participando, eu devia ter aceitado a opinião da minha mãe, eu sei que meus amigos estão preocupados, sei que estão outra vez em uma busca e talvez até o ogro do Sirius esteja nela, mas o que me importa ? Eu daria tudo para ser transparente e viver sem mais ter que encarar aqueles olhos azuis na minha frente.

**Eu sobreviverei  
**

**Agora como não sei  
**

**O tempo qualquer hora pode ajudar  
**

**A sentir-se menos mal...  
**

**A poder esquecer  
**

**Mas agora é muito cedo  
**

**E fico imóvel aqui**

**Sem falar... não consigo me separar de você  
**

**E esquecer todas as páginas com a tua imagem  
**

**E viver... como se nunca tivesse sido amor  
**

**Como se nunca tivesse sido amor  
**

**Como se nunca tivesse sido amor...**

Já deviam ser umas dez horas da manhã e por incrível que pareça eu não sentia absolutamente nada, nem fome, nem dor no meu corpo por dormir sem nenhum conforto, aliás não sentia meu corpo, se eu pudesse eu passava o resto da minha vida ali, mesmo não tendo nada, para mim aquela gruta era o local mais confortável do mundo, lá eu tinha o bendito tempo e como está me ajudando ! Apesar desse tempo me ajudar de um jeito trágico, como as idéias que tenho de me vingar dele, a última eu o jogava da vassoura, mas logo me fez pensar que seria linchada em praça pública pela ala feminina da escola por maltratar o "Siriuszinho", bem que Sirius poderia ser linchado pelas meninas por me maltratar! Se é que elas já não fizeram isso! Mas meus devaneios foram interrompido por um barulho singelo, que para mim no silêncio era facilmente percebido e num piscar de olhos a pessoa que eu mais odiava ( no momento) estava na minha frente.

- Que bom que te achei – disse o cão chupando manga me abraçando.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. – disse acabando com o abraço.

- Ahm? O que eu te fiz? – ele me perguntou e pela primeira vez na vida pude vê-lo sério.

- E AINDA PERGUNTA! – disse aumentando meu tom de voz , coisa que normalmente não faço.

- Eu sinceramente não sei! – disse já com tom de desespero na voz

-Se você não lembra o que fez, não sou eu que irei te lembrar!

- Eu só queria saber o que fiz – disse ele em um sussurro e deixando o corpo escorregar na parede até o chão.

- Anne, te lembra algo?- falei irritada.

- Ah, então é só isso? – disse ele melhorando a cara.

- E você ainda diz só? – falei indignada

- Aquela maluca, me agarrou! – disse parecendo se lembrar da cena.

- E você quer que eu acredite? – disse ainda brava.

- Se não quiser, não vou lhe forçar a nada, mas volte para o acampamento!- disse já saindo da gruta.

- E por que deveria?- Perguntei levantando minha sobrancelha.

- Por que sinto sua falta – respondeu já fora da gruta – e por que Te amo – disse as últimas palavras quase inaudíveis.

**E eu queria fugir, queria me esconder  
Mas fico assim, sem falar, sem te dizer "não vá"  
Não me deixe entre estas páginas...  
E depois, e depois, e depois viver  
Como se nunca tivesse sido amor  
Como se nunca tivesse sido amor**

Finas lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto e cada vez via Sirius escorregar pelos meus dedos não pude esperar mais, corri atrás dele gritando seu nome, ele logo parou e abriu o sorriso mais lindo que já vi.

- Eu te perdôo, seu cachorro!- disse também sorrindo para ele.

Em resposta secou minhas lágrimas e me abraçou fortemente e quando se distanciou olhou para mim e começou a dizer:

- Pode mil bocas me beijarem, mil mulheres me bajularem, mas nenhuma vai ocupar o lugar que você ocupa , pois você é a preferida entre todas, é a única que eu amo!

Eu o abracei mais forte do que antes e logo ele procurou minha boca e me deu o beijo mais doce que já havia experimentado, incrível como ele tem o dom de me acalmar, mesmo não sendo tão bom com as palavras, sempre tem uma pronta para usar.

- Regina Mazaro, quer namorar com esse cachorro que te ama tanto?- perguntou depois do beijo.

- È lógico que não poderia recusar! – disse dando outro beijo em seus Lábios.

Depois do beijo a minha consciência, que aparece nas horas mais importunas, falou mais alto...

- Acho que temos que ir, não?

- Você é quem manda – disse ele pegando na minha mão e indo em direção ao acampamento.

- Você poderia achar um lugar mais fácil para mim procurar, passei a noite inteira a procurando! – disse depois que andamos um pouco.

- Prometo que penso nisso da próxima vez – disse simplesmente.

----

N/a: hum sem graçaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , Música usada ser " Como se non fosse Stato mai

amore" Laura Pausini , ela seria em italiano ... masssss como eu legal arrumei uma tradução... mas não achei link.. é isso!

Ah e quando querem a próxima atualização? É só falar que posto (sim eu estou fingindo ser boazinha) Só não vale pedir amanhã!

---

**Cissy Black:** Merlin! Desculpe-me! Putz to mal!

Sério mesmo me desculpeeeeee!

E que bom que mesmo com essa poia de autora continua gostando da fic!

**Jehssik:** Sim truco é o que há! Pena que nunca aprendi a fazer camaça!

Mc Gonagall maluca? Imaginaaaaaa!

Ah e nada acontece com o seu amado James! Olha eu abrindo a boca demais!

Bom já falei só escolher a data que a Bárbara atualiza!

**miss Jane Poltergeist**: Nhaaaaaaa! Esse tá grandinho! Deixei um pouco de fermento

para o outro ( não tente entender... vai ver comparei minha fic com um bolo!)

Sem o que dizer? Que tristeeeeeeeeeee!

**nezinha:** Ehhhhh! Sem professora

è o que há! Sim todos os papais deixaram!

E simmm o James daria o perfeito Brasileiro , não desiste nunca! ( abafeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)

---

"Ser" isso! Pra quem não acreditou no que disse leve a sério! E de preferência escolha ou terça , ou quinta , ou sábado! ( dias de internet que me pertencem nesta semana)

É isso!


	8. Expulsando as Barangas

Cap Bônus

_Bom como a autora não regula muito bem ela comeu um pedaço (muito importante) do cap anterior então aqui vai ele _

**Então eu e Sirius voltamos andando de mãos dadas para o acampamento , o trajeto demorou muito mais do que o esperado pois de dois em dois minutos Sirius roubava um beijo meu, então quando finalmente cheguei no acampamento eu vi uma cena impossível de se acontecer Lílian Evans beijava Tiago Potter, ou vice e versa .**

_Iniciando finalmente o novo capítulo!_

-Ahhhhhhhh a Laís é a única encalhada agora! Ela ta muito tristeeeeee!- dizia a Laís que quando estava triste costumava falar em terceira pessoa.

- Laís, alguns trouxas fazem simpatias para desencalhar, uma delas é colocar um santo de cabeça para baixo e só o tiram do "castigo" quando arrumam um noivo - disse Regina em um tom cauteloso.

- Você não tem dó do pobre santinho! Ele ia passar a eternidade de cabeça para baixo e ainda teria que ver o mundo todo ao contrário!- disse Laís esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas Laís pensa pelo lado bom: eu também não tenho um namorado ! – disse Lílian abaixando o rosto perto da amiga e tirando mechas do rosto da mesma.

- E o que foi aquele beijo heim? - disse Laís um pouco mais alegre.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que a Juliet me subestimou dizendo que eu não conseguiria beijar o Tiago!- respondeu a ruiva em sua defesa.

- Lil, que coisa baixa! - disse Regina amargurada - Não se brinca com o sentimento alheio!

- Re, já basta eu estar me sentindo um caco por fazer isso com ele, não precisa ficar jogando na cara!- disse a ruiva indo para um canto mais isolado da barraca.

- Caco quem deve estar é ele – disse Laís que agora já estava sentada.

- Ow, mas por que não acabamos com todos os problemas de vocês logo ?

- Ah é e como senhorita Possi?- disse Regina em tom desafiador.

- Expulsando as Barangas!- respondeu abrindo os braços.

- Piorrrr! – disse Laís - Por que não pensei nisso antes?

- Por que quando você acorda seus neurônios ainda continuam dormindo?- falou Regina em tom brincalhão.

- Eles costumam acordar junto comigo, mas como hoje veio alguém que não era a Priscila pulando em cima de mim e gritando " A gente finalmente se entendeu" eles resolveram entrar em greve!- respondeu Laís olhando para Regina

- Ei, não foi bem assim! – rebateu a morena.

- Mas foi parecido!- disse Priscila.

- Ei vamos voltar ao assunto? Esse plano tem ...- começou Lílian.

- Tem que ser inesquecível! – interrompeu uma perversa Laís.

- Mais do que isso, Cara amiga – dizia Regina com a cara mais perversa que já fizera.

- Por que não fazemos, assim – começou Lílian e depois murmurando no ouvido das amigas.

- Lil, minha amiguinha nessa você se superou!- disse Laís extremamente feliz.

---

-Ah que cuticutinho, nosso cachorrinho ta namorando!- dizia Tiago apertando as bochechas de Sirius.

- Ta com inveja, seu encalhado? – rebateu Sirius tirando os "cascos" (como costumava dizer) de Tiago do seu rosto.

- Posso admitir? – começou Tiago - Eu tenho uma inveja danada da Regina! – disse fazendo uma caricatura de um homossexual.( N/a: E que não tem Tiago?)

Remo abafava risos e Sirius se distanciava de Tiago, como se o outro tivesse uma doença

contagiosa.

---

-AHh, Juliet acorde! – dizia uma irritada Anne

-Calma, mocinha! Estresse faz mal à cútis! Se você não se cuidar vai virar uma colônia de espinhas ambulante!

- MEU DEUSSS! – disse Anne começando a revirar uma frasqueira rosa – cadê o creme ante -acne?

- Eu mereço! – disse a outra revirando os olhos

- Merece sim, pois, você faz a mesma coisa comigo!

- Ta – Admitiu -vamos logo, ainda temos muito que infernizar aquelas malas sem alça e sem rodinhas e ainda na subida!- disse Anne

- Achei que tivesse cansado depois do que aconteceu ontem, sabe Regina namorando aquele gato e você _encalhada_!

- Perdi a batalha, mas não a guerra ! – disse Anne colocando uma sandália de salto cristal e de amarrar nas pernas.

- Ow Poderosa! Quem vê crê, não ?

Como resposta de Anne, a prima recebeu na cabeça uma almofada ( N/a adivinhem a cor!)

- Isso dói– disse massageando o local da batida

-Mas onde você vai conseguir o extrato? – disse Priscila com uma cara confusa

- Ah eu acho que uma vez sonhei com uma plantinha azul na floresta ...- começou Laís mas logo foi interrompida por Lílian.

- Então é assim que você guarda as informações! Você acha que sonhou mas... na verdade você escutou o que acontecia quando estava dormindo! Por isso nunca vai mal nas provas!

- Da para ser mais clara?- olhou Laís confusa para a amiga.

- Você não sonhou, essa plantinha realmente existe! A professora McGonagall nos explicou, e disse que o simples odor que ela exala a noite é capaz de hipnotizar uma pessoa. - disse Priscila entendendo o que Lílian queria dizer.

- Ah e eu achava que era boa de chute! Vocês me desiludiram! Malvadaaaaaaasssssss– gritava Laís fingindo estar brava.

- Mas para que você quer a pobre plantinha?- perguntou Regina.

- Aff, quando criança você nunca brincou de fazer tinta com plantinhas?- perguntou Laís indignada.

- Não – responderam as outras três.

- Povo que não teve infância é duro! É assim: Nós pegamos a plantinha e amassamos até ela soltar toda a coloração ai é só misturar com cola e fica a tinta!- disse Laís sacudindo as mãos quando explicava.

- Só tem um problema! NÓS NÃO TEMOS COLA!- disse Regina

- Mas temos Shampoo! – disse Laís olhando para cima como se aquilo fosse obvio.

- Grande Laísssssss! – disse Priscila a abraçando – É por isso que eu a amo!

- Ok fans, autógrafos depois! – disse fingindo ser esnobe.

- Cadê a Regina?- disse Sirius olhando para os lados a procura da namorada.

- Não sei, a Pri também sumiu – comentou Remo.

- Pra falar a verdade... as únicas pessoas que vi do sexo oposto foram aquelas malucas!- disse Tiago em tom pensativo.

- Onde será que as nossas Malucas se meteram?- perguntou Sirius coçando a cabeça.

- Quem é maluca, heim senhor Sirius Black ?- indagava uma voz recém presente na conversa.

- Você! Que abandonou seu cachorrinho assim sozinho nessa imensa floresta! – disse Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro molhado para Regina.

- Oh coitadinho! – começou Regina fazendo carinho nos cabelos do namorado – nem saber fazer chantagem ele sabe!

- Nossa! Vocês hoje estão más demais!- disse Sirius olhando para Regina.

- Aprendemos com vocês! – disse Priscila indo na direção de Remo.

Então sobraram Laís, Lílian e Tiago sozinhos.

- A Laís ta indo dar uma voltinha! – disse a menina que ainda não parara de falar em terceira pessoa.

Agora eram só Tiago e Lílian.

- Posso falar com você?- perguntou Lílian sabendo já da resposta.

- Eu preferia que nunca mais me dirigisse a palavra!- respondeu o moreno saindo de perto da ruiva.

E Lílian lá sozinha agora, por que ela tinha que ser tão burra ? Aceitar uma provocação barata da Juliet e com isso machucando uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida dela! Mesmo que essa pessoa não soubesse. Agora mais do que nunca ela teria que se vingar, foi correndo ao encontro de Laís que estava travando uma luta com a plantinha azul.

- Ah você vai sair sim senhora!- dizia Laís puxando a pequena plantinha do chão e não tendo sucesso algum – È assim é ! – depois disso se sentou no chão e ficou olhando a plantinha como se esperasse que ela saísse dali sozinha.

- Problemas?- perguntou Lílian.

- Imagina! – disse ironicamente – só uma plantinha que esta se fazendo de DIFÍCIL.

- Já experimentou usar isso?- disse Lílian lhe entregando um canivete.

- Lílian, eu posso ser encalhada mas não sou tapada!- disse Laís a encarando - È lógico que tentei.

- Tem alguma idéia para tirá-la daí ?- pergunto a ruiva também se sentando.

-Nenhuma. E não podemos manipulá-la a noite, pois ela seria capaz de nos hipnotizar.

- E não hipnotizaria aquelas barangas?- perguntou Lílian

- Se hipnotizar o problema é delas! – disse Laís dando de ombros – Contanto que eu me vingue está tudo ótimo!

- Ei, contanto que NÓS nos vinguemos delas está tudo ótimo!- rebateu a ruiva.

- Nossa tudo isso por causa do Pontas? – perguntou Laís já protegendo a face com as mãos como se esperasse levar um tapa.

- YAneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- disse dando palmadinhas no ombro da amiga.

- Apelou! Poxa chama de Laís! Eu prefiro ele ao meu segundo nome!

- E eu odeio o Potter!

- Ahm sei! – Foi a última coisa que Laís disse antes de levar mais palmadinhas de Lílian – isso dói sabia ?

- É por isso que faço! – disse Lílian

- Ta agora é sério, voltemos a plantinha – começou Laís mas logo foi interrompida por Lílian.

- Alguma vez você já falou sério?

- Não mas... agora eu to falando! – rebateu Laís que não estava com vontade de brigar.

- Ei, por que você não sai em plantinha? –perguntou uma carinhosa Lílian.

Poderia ter parecido ilusão de ótica, mas Lílian jurava ter visto o caule da planta ceder um pouco quando ela falou com a plantinha, mas logo mudou quando Laís falou:

- Por que é uma inútil!

- Psiiiiuuuuu – pediu Lílian – Você poderia, por favor nos deixar tirá-la da terra ? – disse a última frase à plantinha.

Quase que instantaneamente a plantinha tirou suas frágeis porém poderosas raízes e deitou-se no chão esperando que a ruiva a pegasse.

- Céus a plantinha tem sentimentos!- disse Laís incrédula.

- Todos os seres vivos tem! – rebateu Lílian pegando a plantinha.

- Quem tinha que aprender essa lição é você senhorita Evans! – disse Laís em um pseudo tom mandão.

- Acho que já aprendi – sussurrou a ruiva.

Depois de toda a "batalha" com a plantinha, foram ao acampamento fazer a "tinta" e preparar a primeira parte do plano que seria executado na manhã seguinte, depois de altas horas gastas nos preparativos foram dormir esperando ansiosamente a primeira parte do plano.

---Primeira Parte---

-Fechou então! – começou Laís – Eu e a Lil falamos com as peças.

- E eu e a Pri ficamos aqui esperando a hora delas saírem para fazer a troca - repassou Regina.

Então Laís e Lílian saíram da barraca onde dormiram e ficaram esperando as duas primas saírem de dentro da barraca o que tardou muito ao acontecer, pois as primas estavam se maquiando como sempre.

- Ora, quem vejo aqui! A foguinho e a dorminhoca!- exclamou Anne.

Laís teve que se segurar muito para não usar alguns golpes que aprendera no judô.

- Olha, por que não acabamos com esse laço de ignorância que nos envolve?- propôs logo Lílian quando viu que a cara da amiga começou a ficar vermelha.

As primas se olharam e depois de um tempo esboçaram um sorriso perverso e finalmente falaram:

- Não é que poderia ser uma boa?- disse Anne estendendo a mão para Laís e o gesto sendo repetido por Juliet.

- Que tal um passeio para selar a nova amizade? – falou Lílian que não parava de sorrir, seu plano estava dando certo.

- Feito!- falaram as primas em coral.

E assim seguiram em direção ao rio.

---Segunda Parte---

- Que tal se pegássemos esses galhos e ficássemos atrás deles como se fosse uma missão? – propôs Priscila

- Pri , isso não é Sherlock Holmes e muito menos 007! – exclamou Regina.

- Mas é que a história ficaria mais legal!- disse Priscila em um tom desanimado.

- Ah vamos logo! Eu quero ver o que aquelas duas vão aprontar!- falou uma empolgada Regina.

- Ta o que você não me manda sorrindo que eu não obedeço chorando!- disse a Loira entrando na barraca e trocando os shampoos.

---Terceira parte---

As quatro "amigas" caminhavam a beira do lago e como alguns dias atrás havia chovido a lama estava nas margens do rio e isso facilitava muito o trabalho de Lílian e Laís. Estava na hora delas fazerem a sua colaboração para o plano.

- Olha aquele pássaro! – disse Laís apontando para um lugar no céu e logo depois olhando para Lílian.

- A on...

-Paft - mal as primas terminaram elas já estavam na lama e o cabelo antes loiro agora estava marrom.

- Laís Pausini e Lílian Evans eu Mato vocês duas – disseram as primas e coral e logo depois puxando as duas para a lama.

- É assim é ? – disse Laís que passava lama na cara de Anne.

- Eu te mato Laís ! – falou Anne se pendurando no pescoço de Laís.

- Se eu não fizer isso antes, você pode até tentar! – disse Laís reagindo com a maior facilidade a gravata que a "loira" lhe aplicava.

- Acho que agora é a nossa vez não? – perguntou Juliet.

- Com certeza – respondeu Lílian aos sons de "sua baranga mal amada !" que Laís gritava em quanto brigava.

Lílian então se aproximou de Juliet levando uma bola de lama na cara.

- É o máximo que pode fazer? – perguntou Lílian que agora tinha as mãos sujas e puxava o cabelo de Juliet.

- Sua anta ruiva me SOLTAAAAAAA!- gritava Juliet.

- Não é assim que se pede!- respondeu Lílian aumentando a intensidade do puxão.

- Eu nunca me rebaixaria para lhe pedir NADA!- falou Juliet.

-A situação não é favorável para você cara "amiga" – falou Lílian.

- Mas vai passar a ser – disse a loira pegando o cabelo de Lílian também.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso!- advertiu a ruiva.

- E por que?

- Por isso – disse Lílian aplicando um soco na barriga da adversária.

- Isso é por reaparecer na minha vida – um tapa.

E entres outros socos e puxões de cabelo a chegada dos meninos nem foi percebida.

- Briga na lama! – disse Sirius animado – E nem me chamaram!- fez cara de cachorro carente.

- São a Laís e a Lílian ali? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim e olha, a Lílian tem uma esquerda boa! Aposto que ela acaba com a oponente primeiro – disse Sirius tirando um galeão do bolso.

- Eu aposto na Laís – disse Tiago repetindo o gesto do amigo – ela fez judô!

- Mas aquela briga ali envolve homem – disse Remo apontando para a de Lílian – e aquela não! – falou agora da de Laís.

E assim os marotos voltaram as atenções a briga.

- Lero lero lero a Anne não me pega – dizia Laís ao correr entre a Lama.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver – respondeu a Loira se jogando nas costas de Laís.

- E não é que ela caiu! -falou Laís que agora se tacava de costas na lama e consequentemente Anne caindo primeiro.

- Esse é por me fazer magoar quem eu gosto!- disse Lílian dando outro tapa

- Esse é pela formatura – e um soco

- E esse ... esse é por que to com vontade – agora o soco foi bem mais forte que os anteriores e agora Juliet estava no chão sem possibilidade de se mover e Laís também tinha feito o mesmo um tempo depois.

Sirius agora estava em festa, pulando e tomando o galeão da mão de Tiago.

- Viu eu te disse. !- começou o de olhos azuis – a Lil ganhou!

-É percebi – disse Tiago saindo de cabeça baixa.

---Quarta e última parte---

O tempo já havia passado e devia ser por volta de duas da tarde, a lama presa no corpo das primas que até a pouco tempo estavam desacordadas havia secado e assim os movimentos das duas estavam debilitados.

- Anne, me ajuda não consigo me mexer muito!- dizia Juliet que tentava se levantar.

- Sua poia ! tente que você consegue!- disse Anne.

- Poia ? Eu ainda que sou a poia! Pelo que me lembre quem aceitou vim para cá para ajudar a Petúnia foi você!

- Ju , a Pety sempre nos ajudou ! Acho que já estava na hora de retribuirmos um pouco do que ela nos fez!- respondeu a prima defendendo Petúnia.

- É mas ela nunca teve que separar duas pessoas !- rebateu Juliet.

- Ah vamos logo! Eu não vejo a hora de tirar essa lama de mim!- falou Anne indo em direção as barracas.

Chegaram ao acampamento e nem se quer olharam para o grupo de amigos, entraram rapidamente na barraca e pegaram os shampoos e cremes e forma tomar banho no rio.

- Sinceramente, é o fim tomar banho em um rio, uma decadência! – disse Anne.

- Ah e por que você não trouxe um chuveiro?- disse ironicamente a prima.

- Derrrrrrrrrrr por que não tem como instalar um!- Se defendeu sem perceber a ironia na voz de Juliet.

- Céus como sofro!- desabafou Juliet.

Então se lavaram e dirigiram a barraca rosa, agora estavam prontas para a revanche.

- Olha suas flageladas, nós podemos ter perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra !- falou Anne.

- Você bem que poderia criar outro bordão, prima! – disse Juliet.

- Ju, não enche!- Respondeu virando-se para a prima e deparando-se com uma toalha azulada.

- Eca Ju! Eu não sabia que tinha uma toalha azul! Essa cor é tão feia!

- Mas minha toalha não é azul é branca! Assim como a sua, que agora também está azul! Respondeu a outra começando a desconfiar do plano das meninas

- Anne, tira essa toalha...Agora!- ordenou Juliet.

Ao tirar a toalha as duas começaram a balançar as mãos e a fazer um grande escândalo.

- NOSSO CABELO TA AZUL! E POR CAUSA DE VOCÊS ! AH ISSO NÃO FICA ASSIM!- disseram as duas começando a desmontar o acampamento delas e falando entre elas:

- Tomara que essa cidade tenha um cabeleireiro decente!

-Anne, olha isso! O meu cabelo ta uma palha!

- Ah mais isso vai ter volta Ju! O que é delas está guardado!

E assim o grupo viu as duas Silhuetas que há pouco tempo haviam chegado irem embora fazendo gestos de uma discussão.

----

N/a: as coisas Parecem bem melhores quando se escreve pela 1ª vez, Lembro-me que quando escrevi e eu havia amado toda essa vingança, agora que estou reeditando as coisas não parecem tão legais... Bom mais está ai como prometido ... Pergunta boba a minha né?

Bom eu não sei quando vou postar ... volto para as aulas semana que vem , e não sei se vou poder usar o amado pc antes! Mas é isso!

Beijos

----

**nezinha:** Tá aqui! Terça pertinho!

Hum que bom que está gostando!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Ah sim o Sirius sabe ser fofo quando quer

Sim eu "estar" de férias to desde nem lembro! Acho que foi dia 16/06! É deve ser ...

( É isso que dá perder o horário de provas e datas importantes)

Bom tá aqui como eu havia prometido!

**Jehssik: **Nhá concordo que minha pergunta foi meio ( Totalmente!) infeliz!

Ah sim o au au sabe ser romântico! ( ou finge muito bem!)

E pra Laís? Não , não será o Pedro! ( não gosto da idéia ) Ahm acho que um Vendetta que ainda não deu as caras seria o certo

---

Tchau!


	9. desculpas aceitas?

9º Capítulo

Os raios de sol começavam a surgir no horizonte , por volta das cinco e meia da manhã uma pessoa acordava assustada com o sonho que tivera , apesar de nem se lembrar qual era , mas acordou com a sensação que havia perdido algo muito importante , alias , outra coisa importante , pois ela , Lílian Evans sentia falta de um amigo que ela havia machucado muito por uma atitude .

- Flashback-

-Lave a sua boca para me chamar de piranha! Sua ... sua encalhada! – disse Juliet

- Será que a encalhada aqui sou eu ?- perguntou com ironia a ruiva.

- Bom, vamos analisar o fato que conheço o Tiaginho a um dia e ele já baba por mim, agora você que o conhece a uns bons anos e ele provavelmente nunca se quer a chamou para sair!

Laís e Lílian caiam na gargalhada.

- Bom então não conhecemos o mesmo Tiago, pois em Ho...- parou abruptamente de falar.

- Em Hollywood, nas nossas férias passadas Tiago não parava de chamar a Lílian para um passeio!- Laís completou a frase da ruiva.

- Ah e eu sou o Papai Noel! – ironizou Juliet.

- Sério?- disse Laís indo em direção a loira – eu vou começar a fazer meus pedidos Já!

A loira fez uma cara estranha e logo se distanciou de Laís, voltando toda a sua atenção a ruiva.

- Se o que vocês dizem é verdade, por que não me prova?- desafiou a outra.

- E como? – disse Lílian aceitando o desafio

- Beijando-o! Se ele corresponder, tudo o que você me disse é verdade, mas caso ao contrário ... melhor nem falar.

- Fechado! – disse a ruiva selando o desafio.

Lílian então localizou Tiago, ele estava distraído perto da fogueira colocando mais gravetos para manter o fogo, ela chegou perto dele e o cutucou nas costas ele então se virou e se impulsionou para frente acalcando assim a boca do menino. Ele a princípio estava estático com a atitude da ruiva, mas logo ele começou a corresponder o beijo, soltou então os gravetos que estavam em sua mão e a puxou mais perto enquanto Lílian o puxava pelo pescoço, se soltaram apenas para buscar ar e nessa deixa Tiago exclamou:

- Sabia que um dia você iria cair na real e ver que sou o homem da sua vida!

- Quem deveria cair na real é você Tiaginho, ela fez isso só para ganhar um desafio!- falou uma venenosa Juliet.

O sorriso de Tiago diminuiu ele olhou incrédulo para Lílian a qual só abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu achei que você fosse diferente das outras, Evans! – disse Tiago saindo do local  
-Fim do Flashback-

Então todas essas lembranças a tona novamente em sua cabeça fizeram ela tomar uma atitude, iria conversar hoje com Tiago, ele querendo ou não! Saiu da barraca e o encontrou sentado na frente da barraca masculina.

- Tiago – começou para chamar a atenção do menino – eu preciso falar com você!

- Engraçado, eu não! – continuou a desenhar no chão com o graveto que segurava.

- Faz duas noites que não durmo direito! Por favor me escuta! 

- Eu também não durmo bem a duas noites, Sirius está roncando muito! Não me deixa dormir! Penso seriamente em tirá-lo para fora da barraca!

- Eu estou falando sério!

- E desde quando isso não é sério?- perguntou ainda desenhando.

- Quando você vai crescer heim? Você fica ai querendo provar para todo mundo que é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas por dentro ainda é aquela criança indefesa que sempre quer ter todas as atenções voltadas para ela! Você não sabe compreender ... nunca saberá!

- Pelo menos a criança aqui não usa os outros para ganhar um desafio!

Lílian saiu correndo dali antes que o "ogro" como ela o intitulou em pensamentos visse que seus olhos estavam marejados em lágrimas.

- Sabe – começou Remo que acabara de acordar – ela em certa parte tem razão, por que você não para logo de ser birrento e escuta o que ela tem a te dizer?

- Você acha que é fácil!

- Eu sei que não é fácil, mas será que vale a pena ficar assim?

- Você não sabe o que é ser enganado por quem você ama!

- Ela não enganou só você, enganou ela mesma ! – disse Remo indo em direção a barraca feminina e deixando Tiago sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Remo entrou na barraca e viu a cena mais cômica que poderia imaginar, Laís dormia com a cabeça no pé de Priscila e falava algo que Remo não conseguiu entender, Priscila, por sua vez, estava com a cabeça caindo para fora do colchonete e Regina estava com as pernas cruzadas e o braço tampando os olhos impedindo assim a claridade de acordá-la, com cuidado o maroto retirou a cabeça de Laís do pé da namorada e logo depois pulou em cima da mesma como ela faz com todos ( N/a lembram do cap 2 , a Pri acordando a Lil?).

- Remo Lupin! – exclamou Priscila que acabara de acordar assustada.

- Eu mesmo!-disse se levantando.

- Que história é essa de me plagiar? **EU** acordo as pessoas assim! E quem deixou você acordar antes de mim ? Você vai me pagar por isso! – disse Priscila parecendo calcular algo – bom... cinco beijos por acordar antes de mim e como direitos autorais são mais caros , dez beijos por me plagiar!

Remo riu da reação da menina e logo depois começou a pagar a "divida".

-Que fofo o lobinho namorando! – disse um recém chegado na barraca.

- Sirius Black, por que você não acorda a sua namorada e para de invejar os outros?-falou Remo.

- E quem disse que eu não vim acordar a Regina?

Disse o maroto se abaixando perto de Regina e aproximando o rosto dele ao da namorada e ao contrario do que todos pensavam ele não a beijou, aproximou sua boca do ouvido da garota e berrou "ACORDAAAAAAAAAA" , recebendo por isso um olhar de "te mato se ousar fazer isso novamente!" de Regina.

- Bom dia amorzinho – disse ele provocando mais ainda a menina. 

Regina então para descontar o feito do maroto, chegou bem próximo ao ouvido dele deu um beijo e gritou: SÓ SE FOR PARA VOCÊ! Remo e Priscila riram da cara feita por Sirius e então decidiram _tentar _acordar Laís

- Eu começo! – falou Priscila entusiasmada – Laís vamos jogar truco?

A morena só virou de lado e soltou uma onomatopéia em tom de reprovação.

- Laís, seu pai disse que vai te dar um aumento na mesada – tentou Sirius.

- Nós já usamos essa desculpa semana passada, ela só acorda uma vez com cada desculpa- falou Regina.

- Laís tem um cara muito lindo lá fora querendo falar com você ! – tentou Regina

-Laís balbuciou algo indecifrável e continuou dormindo.

- Lais seu cabelo ta pegando fogo! – disse Priscila novamente

A menina acordou repentinamente e gritando:

- FOGO! ...FOGO! ...SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- mas logo percebeu que não havia nada em seu cabelo e olhou para Priscila com cara de brava .

- Ah foi o único jeito de te acordar!

- Priscila Possi, você tem cinco segundos para sair da minha frente! – disse mostrando a mão e começando uma contagem regressiva- 5...4...3...2...1 , lá vou eu !

Remo, Regina e Sirius se olharam incrédulos, Laís não iria brigar com Priscila, a verdadeira intenção era brincar de pega-pega!

---

Tiago ficou ali entre seus pensamentos, Remo tinha em certa parte razão, mas era muito difícil perdoar ... seu raciocínio foi interrompido por duas pessoas de pijama que vinham correndo da barraca feminina .

- Tiagoooo! – parou Laís de correr – quer brincar também?

- Não, obrigada , tenho que resolver uns assuntos.

- Quem vê pensa que é responsável – provocou Priscila.

Tiago não respondeu apenas mostrou a língua a menina. Voltou então aos seus pensamentos,depois de muito pensar resolveu ir atrás de Lílian, andou pelas redondezas do acampamento , nada encontrou , já estava desistindo quando algo que brilhava muito entre algumas perdas a beira do rio melhorou seu ânimo, então se aproximou do objeto e reconheceu imediatamente .

- É aquela corrente que a Lil sempre usa, presente de uma das suas avós !- ficou olhando a pequena jóia entre suas mãos até que um barulho no rio lhe chamou a atenção, uma comportada cabeleira ruiva saia de dentro da água.

O que parecia impossível aconteceu, mesmo estando toda molhada Lílian estava majestosa na opinião de Tiago, pequenas gotas escorriam pelo rosto e cabelo da menina e esta olhava para baixo, brincando com a água, não percebendo assim o maroto. Tiago querendo aproximar da Ruiva deu um passo infalso e acabou por cair . Caiu de cara na areia fofa da borda do rio.

- Tiago você se machucou? – perguntou Lílian que por causa do barulho tinha percebido Tiago.

- Vou sobreviver – disse fazendo uma encenação.

- Deixa de ser bobo! – disse Lílian jogando água nele, pois agora já estava perto  
Dele.

- Nossa eu todo machucado e você me trata assim? – perguntou ele em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu achava que ainda estava bravo comigo! Por isso nem sei como agir !- falou a ruiva examinando de longe o nariz do maroto.

- E ainda estou! – disse ele.

Lílian parou e ficou encarando o maroto, abaixou o olhar mas logo Tiago com sua mão fez ela levantar a cabeça e o olhar .

- Estou aqui, pois acho que devemos conversar! – disse olhando nos olhos verdes da menina.

A menina esboçou um pequeno sorriso ,e pensou que pelo menos ele havia aceitado conversar com ele .

-Tiago, eu sei que não foi uma atitude legal o que fiz com você ... queria que entendesse que eu estou arrependida , mas você não sabe como é difícil relembrar tudo o que eu já havia vivido quando criança, isso que elas aprontaram aqui não se compara a um terço do que elas realmente sabem fazer!

- Bom... realmente eu não sei como é relembrar tudo o que você viveu, mas teria uma vaga idéia se você me contasse! E além do mais acho quem aprontou algo aqui foram vocês! – disse Tiago.

Lílian sorriu quando a cena de suas conhecidas vieram a tona.

-Você realmente quer saber?- perguntou desconfiada.

- Acho que não preciso responder né?- perguntou Tiago se ajeitando na areia, como se fosse uma criança.

- Tudo começou quando eu tinha uns seis anos, eu já conhecia a Regina e como éramos amigas nossos pais nos colocaram na mesma escola , mas ao começar nossa vida escolar nós nos sentíamos deslocadas , eram raras as pessoas como nós ... sabe ... a maioria seguia um padrão ... como eu poderia chamá-lo?- interrompeu a ruiva para pensar. 

- Um padrão Juliet e Anne ?– sugeriu Tiago.

- Isso, um padrão Juliet e Anne e é desnecessário eu falar quem eram as queridinhas da escola não ? – perguntou Lílian, que só continuou a história quando ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – e por causa disso elas se achavam superiores as outras pessoas e as mais diferentes quando entravam na escola eram sempre "recebidas" por elas, no nosso primeiro dia de alua havia chovido muito, o canteiro da escola estava em construção, não havia vegetal nenhum , deixando assim a terra "solta", na entrada Anne se ofereceu para nos mostrar a escola e depois ela ganhar nossa confiança, no final do passeio ela nos tacou no canteiro, nossos uniformes antes brancos e engomados ficaram marrons e abarrotados, com Regina ainda foi pior, ela perdeu o óculos no meio do canteiro, todas as crianças riam sem parar da nossa situação, até que por uns instantes eles pararam, então olhamos para cima e vimos duas mãos estendidas para nós, era Laís que tinha um estilo parecido com o nosso .

- Nossa! Vocês realmente tiveram um tratamento VIP heim?

- Tiago, antes eu não recebesse! Mas não para por ai... à medida que crescemos as coisas só pioraram, eu lembro vagamente de uma vez em que nós acabamos parando na coordenação por causa das duas, elas haviam ofendido as nossas mães e Laís a como nunca levou desaforo pra casa agarrou os cabelos de Anne e arrancou a metade, Anne tentava reagir arranhando Laís, mas como Laís não tinha unhas grandes nessa época para revidar na mesma moeda , ela mordeu Anne , então vendo a desvantagem da prima a Juliet resolveu partir para cima da Laís ...então vimos que era desonesto e entramos na briga também e o pior que levamos dois dias de suspensão e elas ficaram como as "coitadinhas".

Tiago apenas olhou assustado por não conhecer o lado "perigoso" da amiga e esta continuou também.

- Bom temos também os episódio da formatura, está disposto a ouvir?

- Bom... apesar de tudo o que elas fizeram era muito obvio, a história é até interessante!

- Elas tinham seis anos!- protestou Lílian

- Eu fazia isso, com dois anos de idade!

Lílian fez uma cara de surpresa e voltou a sua história

-Bom lá estávamos nós na quarta série, o vestido de todas as formandas eram brancos, essa era a única exigência , Anne e Juliet foram como duas "cebolas" como Laís costumava dizer, o vestido era de camadas e todo bordado, enquanto o nosso era o mais simples possível, pois não iríamos ficar paradas como as duas ficariam, bom na entrada do evento Anne e Juliet traziam pequenos frascos que para quem via de longe não parecia que era tinta, nós percebemos que elas estavam muito próximas de nós aquele dia, mas nem nos importamos, daí elas fingiram tropeçar e derramaram toda a tinta contida no frasco em nós três, eu e Regina sempre fomos mais tímidas que Laís. Então ela não deixou barato, quando as primas menos esperavam ela as abraçou, manchando todo o vestido estilo cebola. Tivemos que entrar mesmo assim, logo começou a cerimônia, a principio não havia problema algum pois a beca tampava toda a mancha do nosso vestido, mas depois da apresentação dos formandos, eles nos mandaram sentar para começar a entrega dos três melhores alunos do ano. Lembro-me da coordenadora falando isso e logo depois começaram a anunciar.

' Começaremos pelo terceiro lugar ... a aluna que o conquistou com certeza deve ter batalhado muito por isso , então vamos conhecê-la ...' então a mulher tirou o nome do envelope e se assustou com o que leu – Laís Pausini? Sim, é ela! A terceira melhor aluna do colégio!

Todos nós ficamos surpresos com isso, Laís só dormia nas aulas e tirara terceiro Lugar, então lá foi Laís pegar sua medalha , as pessoas riram muito quando a viram toda manchada, mas ela estava tão surpresa que não ligou para isso.

'Agora vamos conhecer o nosso ou a nossa segunda melhor aluna ! –eu poderia jurar que depois que ela falou isso eu a vi sussurrar algo parecido com : "que ela não nos surpreenda tanto" depois ela abriu o envelope – A segunda da escola é Lílian Evans!

Precisa eu lhe dizer que eu morri de vergonha? Apesar de sempre ser a primeira ou a segunda da escola , mas esse ano tinha um fato novo ... meu vestido tinha uma mancha ROSA, eu não sabia o que fazer ... então Petúnia como uma "boa" irmã me deu um empurrão tão forte que cai com a cara no chão e ai sim o salão estourou em risos.

- Você se machucou ?- perguntou Tiago aflito

Lílian riu da atitude do maroto e ele a olhou assustado.

- Tiago ! Isso foi a uns seis anos atrás!

- Desculpa por me preocupar!

- Desculpas aceitas! Agora posso continuar a história ?

Tiago deu de ombros e Lílian recomeçou sua história

-Então... agora além de ter o meu vestido manchado eu tinha o nariz inchado, minha mãe quis matar a Petúnia, mas meu pai a impediu, então a maior expectativa : O primeiro lugar, depois de a coordenadora fazer tudo que tinha feito no 3º e 2º lugar ela anunciou que o Primeiro lugar era a Regina, os pais dela ficaram orgulhosos, batiam palmas freneticamente e a irmã , que não entendia muito bem o que ocorria , acompanhou-os , mas ela como sempre foi a mais envergonhada não queria levantar, depois de muita insistência dos pais ela foi até a coordenadora , mas desta vez a platéia não riu, pelo contrário ficou assustada, pois todos já haviam visto a mancha no vestido dela, mas agora ele estava branco como se nada tivesse acontecido e minha amiga voltou confusa e muito envergonhada para a mesa dos pais dela.

- Foi magia! Estranho não ter ocorrido com vocês também!- disse Tiago refletindo sobre a história.

- Acho que foi por que ela foi a que mais se importou com o vestido e talvez por isso desfez o que a Anne e a Juliet fizeram.

- Bom, eu queria que você me desculpasse, foi duro não ter você por perto , sabe ... senti saudades de todas as suas provocações !- Lílian ia continuar a falar mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Ei, eu também tenho que me desculpar (n/a Poio você não fez nada!)

Lílian fez uma cara confusa como se indagasse o por que dele pedir desculpas .

- Sabe... eu agi como criança, eu poderia ao menos ter ouvido o que você queria falar na primeira vez que me chamou!

Lílian revirou os olhos pensando "Mato ou não Mato ?"- Tiago se alguém errou esse alguém sou eu, mas acho que não devemos ficar discutindo quem realmente errou – completou ela quando ele fez menção de falar .

- Um abraço? Para selar a paz?- disse o menino abrindo os braços.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas abriu os braços dela para abraçá-lo também.

- Vamos voltar? Acho que já está na hora do almoço – disse Tiago depois do abraço.

- Guloso!- rebateu a ruiva dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Tenho que me manter na forma, ou você acha que é fácil ser assim gostoso?

- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso! – disse ela indo em direção ao acampamento.

- Ei da para esperar?- disse Tiago subindo rapidamente atrás da menina.

----

N/a: Tharan! Digam que estão com saudades da minha pessoa! ( pega a varinha) bom mas tenho explicações para meu sumiço! Meu pc resolveu me abandonar no fim das férias ( vê se pode?) e ai depois de três idas ao técnico e uma formatação ele voltou muito melhor bom então eu vim atualizar! É isso !

Ah eu ganhei uma capa ( a Gi fez pra mim) quem quiser ver ta lá no perfil

---

**carol:** EE! Ela ta relendo aqui

Sim A Laís não muda ( ainda bem)

E que linda ela ama a Laís!

**sassah potter:** Hum está aqui a atualização! Hum talvez demore um pouco pra Laís achar o "príncipe da vida dela" mas de boa ...

**jehssik:** Você descobriu... ( muito cedo !) mas bem digamos na concepção dela o carinha realmente é perfeito. Hum que bom então que comi o pedaço do capítulo!

Mas acho que ta explicado que a Lílian não é tão má, perai ela não é má, ah esquece.

Ah e chame o Potter pai como quiser ( Potter pai é o fim!)

**Nezinha:** Hehe , que vingança mesmo... hum que bom feliz aniversário bem atrasado!

Hehe e tudo de bom viu?

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** E! que bom que gostou da vingança! Sim briga na lama ser legal ( quem ler isso vai pensar que sou louca!)

EEEEEEEE e viva as crianças que faziam tinta ( eu sempre tentava pintar a parede da minha casa... ) Por falar nisso ... tem plantinhas floridas aqui ! será que fica legal com plantinha carnívora ? ( Sim aqui tem uma)

**Cissy Black:** A Bárbara ainda está envergonhada! ( se esconde) mas que bom que ficou feliz! E sim a Laís ama falar em terceira pessoa.

**Bruna B. T. Black: **EEEEE! Valeu pelo elogio! ( imprime comentário e cola na porta do quarto) hum ... e que bom ( pelo menos acho) que lembrou do seu acampamento.


	10. Putz é hoje?

10º capítulo

- Bom dia – disseram Lílian e Regina ao mesmo tempo, logo quando acordaram.

- Booom dia – Respondeu Laís sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro. 

As duas se olharam e voltaram a atenção a amiga, fato inédito a Laís acordando as seis da manha!

- Laís, você está bem? – perguntou Regina.  
Laís só se virou na cama de modo que as meninas perceberam que ela estava dormindo.

- Ufa! Eu achei que hoje fosse o dia do milagre, pois não basta a Priscila não ter nos acordado agora a Laís acordando cedo, só milagre mesmo!

- Hoje não é o dia do milagre não ... – disse Laís que continuava dormindo (N/A isso é real, algumas vezes eu converso enquanto durmo! E obedeço se alguém me mandar dormir, por isso não duvide!) – Hoje é o dia do meu aniversário!

Lílian e Regina arregalaram os olhos assustadas, mesmo dormindo Laís tinha razão (N/A vocês não devem estar acreditando né? E o melhor que você não lembra nada do que você falou , é uma espécie de sonambulismo)Doze de agosto, aniversário da Lais e ainda é o que ela se tornaria maior de idade.

- Putz, é hoje! – disse Lílian batendo na testa – Eu perdi um pouco a noção dos dias aqui nesse acampamento!

- Não foi só você! E o pior, é o aniversário de maior idade dela! Ela sempre sonhou com isso!- completou Regina.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer uma festa então – propôs Lílian.

- Festa? Tô dentro! – disse Priscila levantando abruptamente da cama.

- Bom dia Priscila – ironizaram Regina e Lílian juntas.

- Bom dia - respondeu a menina se sentando – mas... que festa é essa?

- Você não muda não é?- perguntou Regina

Priscila olhou confusa para as amigas, ora qual o problema de ser um "pouco" animada quando o assunto é festa? Suas amigas, vendo a expressão de Priscila, abafaram risos e ela resolveu falar:

- Eu ... tinha ... que mudar ?

- Esquece – começou Regina- vamos planejar logo essa festa!

- Genteeeeeeeee, temos um problema! – cantarolou Priscila

- Só um? – ironizou Regina

-Não temos nada para preparar essa festa e acho que macarrão instantâneo não é uma boa coisa para se servir!- respondeu Priscila

- Quanto a isso não há problema, vamos até St. Andrews e lá compramos tudo pronto – falou Lílian – E não se preocupe , eu ainda tenho guardado o dinheiro que eu e a Laís conseguimos jogando truco – completou quando percebeu que Regina iria contestar sua idéia .

- Lil tudo bem que a sua idéia foi a única até agora, a Laís pode dormir muito, mas não o bastante para nós prepararmos um festa para ela ! – disse Priscila. 

- Ela pode até não dormir o bastante normalmente, mas desta vez ela vai ! – respondeu a Ruiva se levantando e indo até a sua mala.

- E como pretende fazer isso? Dando uma panelada na cabeça dela? – ironizou a loira

- Até que é um boa idéia, mas tenho uma melhor! – disse chacoalhando uma cartela com comprimidos dentro.

- Você vai dopá-la? – Perguntou Priscila se aproximando da que dormia para protegê-la.

- Priscila, isso é um sonífero bem leve, a Lil sempre usa quando está com insônia!- respondeu Regina.

- Exatamente! – concordou Lílian.

- E por que eu nunca percebi? – indagou a loira não mais desconfiada.

- Por que dorme primeiro que todo mundo? – Falou Lílian

- Ahm, deve ser por isso ! – disse Priscila olhando Lílian indo até a Laís.

- Ela não vai se engasgar? – perguntou Regina que como Priscila olhava a Ruiva.

- Não, quer ver? – desafiou a ruiva - Laís quer bala?

- Não bala engorda eu estou de regime - balbuciou entre o travesseiro.

- Essa é diet e uma delícia, quer agora?- disse Lílian cruzando os dedos.

- Humhum – resmungou a morena se virando e abrindo a boca .

- Lil, como você sabia disso ? – perguntou Priscila com a sobrancelha arqueada – anda dando sonífero para todo mundo né? – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu? Eu não – disse a ruiva corando

- Quem foi o coitado que sofreu na sua mão? – perguntou Regina entrando na brincadeira também

- Não tem coitado nenhum! Eu só percebi que ela é capaz de ouvir quando dorme!  
– respondeu Lílian irritada.

Depois de darem o sonífero para a amiga elas foram para a Barraca dos marotos convidá-los ( lê-se obrigá-los ) a participar da arrumação da festa, entraram e viram uma cena hilária, Sirius dormia com o dedo na boca, Tiago dormia abraçado a um porta retrato que a princípio as meninas não viram de quer era a foto e Remo, o mais normal entre eles, dormia com um sorriso no rosto e a mão sobre a barriga .

- Olha, o Sirius parece um bebezinho dormindo – disse Regina segurando a risada que estava presa em sua garganta.

- Olha o Tiago então – disse Lílian também segurando o riso – parece que ele depende desse porta- retrato para dormir!

- Por que o Remo tem que ser tão normal? – Reclamou Priscila. 

Com esse comentário as meninas não conseguiram segurar o riso que com muito esforço tinham sufocado até ali, riram tão alto que os todos os marotos acordaram pulando de susto, Tiago no que pulou deu um jeito de esconder a fotografia, Sirius tirou o dedo da boca e o secou rapidamente e Remo olhou assustado para as meninas .

-Não tem outro jeito de se acordar alguém? – perguntou Sirius

- Sirius, essa frase é da Laís! – riram as outras.

- Mas que coisinha fofa o cachorrinho dormindo, não Remo – Provocou Tiago.

- Digo mesmo de você, seu apanhador de retratos!- Retrucou Sirius.

- O único que não pode falar nada é o Remito! – disse Priscila

- Remito? – perguntaram confusos.

- Sim, Remito eu o apelidei assim, pois ele me apelidou de _Pri_ncesinha – justificou a menina.

- Que coisinha melosa! – exclamaram Sirius e Tiago.(N/a apoiado!)

Remo corava de vergonha e Priscila parecia nem se importar. Lílian vendo que essa história não acabaria bem resolveu interromper a história contando o verdadeiro motivo de estarem ali.

- Então quer dizer que vamos ter festa? – perguntou Sirius animado.

- É o que tudo indica – falou Lílian – para isso precisamos nos dividir em dois grupos o que vai as compras e o que vai ficar para arrumar e chamar a irmã dela.

- A Laís tem uma irmã ? – perguntaram os meninos.

- Sim, mora na França com a mãe, é dois anos mais nova e estuda em Beauxbatons – Respondeu Regina.

- Acho que uma coruja não chega a tempo e não pensem em tentar apartar ilegalmente! – disse Lílian em um tom muito parecido com o de McGonagall.

- Sim senhora, professora McGonagall – brincou Sirius.

Poft 

- Ai! Sua maluca ! – disse Sirius massageando o lugar onde ele havia levado a almofadada- Regina, faça alguma coisa! – terminou pedindo ajuda a namorada.

- Ah sim! – disse se virando para a amiga – Muito obrigada! Ele estava precisando!

A cara que Sirius fez foi uma das piores possíveis, o grupo inteiro riu disso, minutos depois todos, já estavam fora da barraca dividindo os grupos.

- Então vamos eu, o Sirius e a Regina até a cidade – começou Lílian – e a Pri, o Remito – disse se lembrando do apelido- e o Tiago ficarão aqui!

- Fechou! – disseram os restantes.

Dirigiram-se até a cidade, uma longa caminhada, o caminho não pareceu tão grande porque Sirius estava mais animado do que o normal e suas piadas e logros triplicavam por causa disso.

- É... parece que é aqui! – disse Regina olhando uma pequena confeitaria que em suas vitrines eram expostos lindos bolos confeitados e muito coloridos.

- Sirius, para de babar! – disse Lílian enquanto Sirius ficava de boca aberta por um bolo que era todo com confeito branco e com alguns bombons por cima ( N/a por que pega mal ele babando por um bolo com florzinhas).

- É que parece o que a mãe do Tiago faz, sabe bolo de mãe não se compara! – disse ele ainda de olhos no bolo.

Então entraram na confeitaria, viram alguns doces, mas se decidiram em levar somente o bolo, agora além de comprar tudo para festa eles tinham outra missão: deixar Sirius Longe do bolo.

- Acho que deveríamos comprar algo salgado e umas cervejas amanteigadas – sugeriu Regina.

- Vamos Rápido, eu não sei por que mas tenho a impressão que temos pouco tempo.

---  
-Como chamamos a irmã dela ? – perguntou Tiago a Remo

- Eu acho que Lílian se equivocou quando disse que a coruja não chegava - disse Remo olhando para o céu.

- Ei, aquela é a minha coruja! – disse Priscila olhando para o céu também.

- A sua coruja era a única que não estava caçando, achei que não iria se importar de eu usá-la um pouco – justificou-se Remo.

- Só porque foi você, eu morro de ciúmes dela – falou Priscila quando a coruja pousava em seu braço.

- Lobinho cuidado heim ...ela pode te trocar por uma coruja ! – disse Tiago

- Pelo menos não me trocará por um cervo! – disse ele em um tom irritado.

- Ei, vocês dois parem de brigar – Começou Priscila – Estou tentando Ler!

- Por que não lê para todos – sugeriu Tiago.

**_Caros amigos de Laís _****__**

**_Seria muito Legal passar o aniversarie de Laís junto com ela, faz muito tempo que não a vejo, Madame Máxime anda muito estressada por esses dias, com muito esforço consegui dois dias fora da escola, chego logo logo pois aqui em França se pode apartar bem cedo e já tenho minha licença._****__**

**_Obrigada. _****_  
_****_Kime Pausini _**

-Elas não se vêem nas férias?

- Não, mesmo Kime vindo ver o pai anualmente nas férias quase nunca vê a irmã pois as férias não coincidem ( N/a num faço a mínima idéia , mas provavelmente as férias são ao mesmo tempo, mas como eu havia me enrolado na história eu coloquei assim )

---  
O grupo comprou os salgados e foi em direção ao Verruga de bruxa, o alaranjado do bar fazia com que ele ficasse mais vivo, foram até o balcão no centro do estabelecimento e Sirius se encarregou de pedir:

- Por favor vinte garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Sirius... amorzinho, você está maluco ? – perguntou Regina ao seu ouvido.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou o garoto confuso.

- São quinze litros de bebidas para oito pessoas!- falou Lílian

- Tem razão precisamos de mais! – exclamou.

- Sirius, são mais de duas garrafas para cada um! – disse Regina.

- Então, eu calculei errado! – disse dando de ombros.

- É muito! – disse Lílian – ainda vamos levar suco de abóbora! Como vamos carregar tudo?

- Carregando ué! – afirmou.

- Você carrega! – disseram as duas juntas.

- Isso é trabalho escravo! Eu não sou um elfo doméstico! – reclamou começando a carregar as sacolas que o homem entregou.

- Olha que com esse seu nariz pontudo e orelhinhas salientes , até que parece ! – disse Regina rindo.

- Lil, diz vai, diz que ela ta maluca e que eu não pareço um elfo?

- Black, é lógico que ela está – Lílian fez uma pausa vendo o sorriso que o maroto deu – completamente certa!

O queixo de Sirius caiu e elas voltaram a atenção ao caminho que de longe já se enxergavam as montanhas.

---  
-Bom acho que podemos arrumar a mesa na beira do lago, sabe assim podemos ir nadar quando quisermos - sugeriu Priscila.

- Eu também acho isso – Disse Remo – vamos Tiago a mesa está atrás da nossa barraca.

- Que história é essa de vamos Tiago? – contestou o moreno - Por que não chama a Priscila!

- Por que você é o garoto daqui! Ou vai dizer que a Titia Paola sempre esteve enganada?- respondeu ironicamente Remo.

- Eu acho que herdei minha miopia da minha mãe ... vai saber! – exclamou o moreno.

-Ambos os seus pais são miopes!- exclamou Remo puxando Tiago para carregar a mesa com ele.- agora vamos logo acabar com isso.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Priscila chamou a atenção deles – Escutei algo!

E mais uma vez o mesmo barulho de alguém mexendo nas malas foi ouvido seguido de um pedaço que parecia ser uma música.

- Por que nem toda feiticeira é corcunda  
Nem toda brasileira (N/a troquem por britânica oks?) é bunda   
Meu Peito não é de Silicone ...

- Laís ! – exclamaram assustados os três .

----

N/a   
Musica que Lais cantou Pagu (Rita Lee) achei a cara dela  
Ahm .. vocês achavam que a Laís era filha única ? Enganaram-se ... ela tem a Kime .  
Bom eu acho que ela vai ser um pouco mais "controlada" que a Laís, nada decidido ainda.

Hum... eu quero pedir desculpas mas algumas pessoas me deixaram links de fics... e eu não pude ler (corando) mas nesse bimestre eu tenho FECON e ela dá de "grátis" ( ou quase) dois pontos na média de todas as matérias , Viva a Santa FECON!

-----

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Hum bem não é o que o povo do outro site costumava dizer ... quanto a demora , mas tudo bem... aqui eu tenho que concordar que sou mais rápida ( Também tendo até onde tenho escrito...) bem plantas carnívoras morgam em cima da parede de divisão entre a área de serviço e a cozinha , pelo menos aqui em casa... ( sim minha casa é estranha) mas acho que ficaria legal de tinta... (cara de criança perversa)

**sassah potter:** Hum pc num deu mais problemas não (acariciando o cpu com chutinho básico ) é viva a Regina! Eu também odiaria se meu namorado ( que nem tenho ( ) me acordasse assim.

**Cissy Black:** Acho que pcs fazem uma combinação para estragar com todos os autores/escritores de fics... mas sei lá acho bonitinho homenzinhos poios ( O.o' isso não é coerente!) nhaaaa mas tudo bem ... isso a gente releva.

**Jehssik:** Hum sim é crueldade... principalmente quando as que sofreram o atentado odeiam essa cor ( sim ... eu sou má ... ) reconciliações são legais sim sei lá quando leio uma eu fico nervosa ... ( imagina a minha pessoa lendo "Como nossos pais" da Lisa Black? )Hum e sobre o sr Azulado ... bem eu dou um jeito de montar ele em Ts2 ( Viva o The sims!) e te mostro

**Lulu Star:** Não atire objetos pontiagudos , balas na região torácica, nem dê pancadas em meu cérebro resumindo não me mate! Eu vou ler sua fic domingo ai comento eu até comecei " Não trouxa no sentido de idiota mas trouxa no sentido de não bruxo" eu acho que já li o primeiro parágrafo uma dez vezes... mas sempre surge que me impeça de ler , o último foi duas provas de química ( vomitadinha básica) mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca e ainda consigo terminar o 1º capítulo!

**Bruna B. T. Black:** ( Se escondendo) Aqui não tem lama... bem espero que eu ponha em prática meus dois anos de judô caso você invente de brigar comigo ( sim fiz judô , passado negro em minha vida)

**Nezinha:** Hum bom 19/20 capítulo ... sim demora eu sei... mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer... há tempo até de desistir de ler ( espero que não seja o caso)

**Linah Black: **Hum viva a vingança com os projetos de Barbie!

Que bom que essa história lhe agrada!

**gigioliveira:** Nhaaaaaaa a menininha que me deixa betar huhu! Que linda ela ama minha fic amo-te coisa fofa!

---

Bom final de semana

Beijos


	11. Dando um jeito na Laís

11º Capitulo

Laís havia acabado de acordar, deparou-se com o sol um pouco mais fraco que costumava achar quando acordava , olhou no relógio, nove da manhã .

- Céus eu nunca acordei tão cedo assim! – disse analisando o artefato vendo se funcionava direito – Acho que vou dormir novamente.

Fechou os olhos e se virou na cama, não conseguia voltar a dormir, sua garganta estava seca como se tivesse falado durante o sono, desistiu de tentar dormir, levantou-se e foi até sua mala.

Paft

- Aiiiiii sua mala maléficaaaaa! – exclamou massageando o pé que havia batido na mala – você vai ver sua baranga, eu vou trocar você por uma beeeeeeeemm mais bonita!

Depois de massagear o pé foi novamente até a mala que estava no chão, abriu-a e deixou a parte superior levantada, abaixou-se quase entrando dentro da mala.

- Nota mental, nunca mais tacar tudo dentro da mala – disse Laís começando a mexer na mala. Mexeu tanto no interior da mesma que a parte de cima acabou caindo em cima da sua cabeça.

- Sua mala! Você vai ver ... sua... sua... sua mal amada ... eu vou te jogar no lixo!

Continuou falando com a mala como se ela fosse um ser humano, pegou as roupas e ao sair da barraca encontrou Remo, Priscila e Tiago. Nesse momento os dois meninos se dirigiam para trás da barraca e Priscila parecia dar ordens aos dois.

- Laís!- exclamaram os três com uma expressão de assustados.

- Até onde sei sim ... – disse olhando para baixo para ver se tinha algo errado.

- Você não estava dormindo? – perguntou Remo que já havia se recuperado do choque.

- Vocês estão bem? Eu só acordei por que não tinha mais sono! – explicou se aproximando do grupo.

- Melou – sussurrou Priscila.

- Ferrou – completou Remo.

- Fud...- ia começar Tiago mas Priscila tapou a sua boa antes que ele terminasse a palavra.

- Vocês estão aprontando o que? – perguntou Laís vendo que haviam toalhas de mesa espalhadas e a coruja de Priscila tinha uma fita no pé sinal do que fora usada.

- Nós? Nadaa – tentou disfarçar Tiago.

- Ah tá, e eu tenho um exercito de namorados – disse ela tentando olhar por trás dos meninos para tentar ver o que eles escondiam.

- Sério? E eu com dó de você achando que você fosse encalhada! – disse Tiago.

Laís o fitou e revirou os olhos, era incrível como eles mentiam mal e nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Apenas se sentou perto de onde se guardavam as panelas.

Remo pensava em um jeito de acabar com aquilo, olhava na direção da cidade distraído demais para ver três silhuetas que se aproximavam.

---

- Sirius, você tem que concordar, essas suas orelhinhas são idênticas a de um elfo!

- Elas são perfeitas Lílian! Já não posso dizer o mesmo da sua! – disse Sirius em defesa própria esboçando um sorriso.

- Que? Ora seu ... – disse Lílian dando leves tapas nas costas do maroto.

- Lil, pára! Não bate nele – disse Regina se colocando entre os dois, recebendo um olhar gratificante do menino e um confuso da amiga – deixa que eu faço isso!

- Ah não! Senhorita Mazaro isso vai ter volta!- disse fugindo da namorada.

Andaram mais um pouco, já se avistavam as barracas quando Lílian os puxou fazendo os dois quase caírem por causa do feito.

- Parem já com isso! – disse a ruiva em tom nervoso.

-A razão resolveu invadir Lílian Evans! – disse Sirius brincalhão.

- Não, a preocupação sim ! – disse os fitando – Olhem a Laís acordou!

- O ... Que? – indagaram os dois

- Se meus olhos não me enganaram aquela ali com uma calça jeans, blusa branca, uma gravata preta lisa e com a maior cara de bebê chorão é a Laís!(N/a expressão usada pela amada mams )

- Mas e o sonífero? – perguntou Regina em tom apreensivo.

- Não sei ... Pode ter havido algo errado, um efeito contrário... é raro acontecer ... mas não é impossível.- disse Lílian colocando a mão na testa em sinal de preocupação.

-Ah meu Merlinzinho, estamos ferrados! – disse Regina.

- Não necessariamente... Ela pode voltar a dormir – Disse Sirius abrindo um sorriso.

- Eu sabia que você era cachorro, metido, egocêntrico, maroto, mas santo milagroso? Essa é nova para mim ! – disse Lílian ainda andando de um lado para o outro

- Vamos Re, cinco Ha para ela ... Ha, Ha , Ha, Ha ,Ha!

- Sirius, pára com isso antes que eu tenha que te dar um tapa na cabeça para você ficar desacordado!- disse Lílian (N/a: pessoa agressiva não?)

- Lil! Eu sabia que você seria uma ótima marota! Idéia fabulosa! –Exclamou Sirius

Agora foi a vez de Regina e Lílian olharem confusas. Que coisa o maluco do Almofadinhas estava falando?

- Ah gente ... olha onde ela está sentada! Podemos muito bem dar uma panelada na cabeça dela!

-Eu já ouvi isso antes! – disse Lílian revirando os olhos.

- De jeito nenhum! Isso é brutal... é grotesco ! – disse Regina em tom de Reprovação.

- Mas é a única idéia que temos!- defendeu-se Sirius.

- Poção do sono! – Exclamou Lílian.

- Que ? – Perguntaram Sirius e Regina.

- Eu sei que o Tiago guarda ... ele me ofereceu uma vez quando estava com insônia e eu recusei!

- Então quer dizer que existem encontros noturnos heim senhorita Evans? – insinuou Sirius.

- Não tem e nunca vai ter – disse a Ruiva com o seu rosto de uma cor só: vermelho.

- Sabe... nunca é uma palavra muito forte, nunca significa para sempre!- exclamou Sirius ( N/a pára tudooo Bárbara tendo um momento filósofa as 02:21 da matina, o que é isso ?)

- Ei, temos que pensar logo em como resolver esse "probleminha" antes que a irmã da Laís chegue, porque aí sim vai ser complicado!- disse Regina sensata.

- Mas como vamos chamar Tiago?- perguntou Lílian desanimada.

- Eu dou um jeito – disse Sirius remexendo no bolso da calça e pegando um pequeno espelho.

---

(n/a para melhor entendimento o que estiver entre aspas vão ser as falas do espelho)

"Tiago... ei Tiago" – o moreno sentia seu bolso tremer.

- Ouviram alguma coisa? – Perguntou Laís.

- Eu não! – disfarçou Tiago – Você deve estar ouvindo vozes... Tem certeza que não quer dormir de novo?

- Tiago... eu sei quando estou com sono e **não** é nesse momento! – disse ela desenhando uma nuvem no chão com um graveto.

"Tiago, responde logo ..." – dizia a voz de Sirius abafada pelo tecido da roupa .

- Tiago... seu bolso está falando ! – falou Laís indo onde o maroto estava.

- Deve ser mesmo... a minha calça está tão suja que deve estar pedindo para ser lavada!- disse o maroto mesmo a calça estando limpinha(N/a -sim novamente- sabe aquelas meias que gritavam quando estavam sujas que se não me engano Harry deu de natal para o Dobby? Então é tipo assim)

- Então vá trocar ... antes que ... ah você sabe – disse Remo ajudando o amigo.

- É acho que vou fazer isso – disse Tiago entrando na barraca.

"Fala sua matraca!" –disse Tiago logo ao entrar na barraca para Sirius

" Nossa, que pessoa educada ... bom mas vamos logo ao assunto, nós estamos bem perto e a Lil viu que a Laís acordou, falou algo de um tal efeito contrário que não lembro, o Y da questão é que ela lembrou que você anda me escondendo algumas coisas, depois precisamos conversar sobre elas!"- falou Sirius no espelho se distanciando de Lílian.

"Que? ..." – perguntou Tiago confuso.

"Que você anda tendo encontros noturnos com a senhorita Evans ! – disse quase num sussurro – ela me falou que você trouxe o estoque de poções anti-ranhoso para cá, use a poção do sono na Laís !" – falou ele em tom mandão.

Tiago ouviu tudo que o Sirius havia falado, o amigo mal tinha acabado de terminar o nome "Laís" quando a porta da barraca se abriu.

- Um espelhoooooooo! – disse a menina puxando o espelho da mão do maroto - a Laís quer!

- Laís,você não pode entrar assim na barraca ! Eu poderia estar me trocando! – disse o maroto ainda brigando pelo espelho.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, eu já tive muitas visões do inferno, mais uma ou menos uma não faria diferença! – disse puxando o espelho com mais força.

Laís havia acertado em cheio em ponto fraco do Tiago, a vaidade, ele surpreso soltou o espelho e a menina o pegou, começou a arrumar as mechas teimosas de cabelo, lembrou-se da antiga frase da bruxa de alguma história infantil que a autora não lembra o nome e resolveu testar ... sonhava com a resposta do espelho desde criança .

-flashback infantil-

- Kim's... passa pra mim esse outro espelho! – ordenou a pequena que estava com Maria –chiquinhas e um batom todo por fora do lábio.

Kime se levantou, mal acabara de aprender a andar e falar.Ela sempre queria brincar com a irmã que tinha por volta dos seus quatro anos e as únicas coisas que "sobravam" para a pequena Kime fazer era isso. Trouxe o espelho se equilibrando para não cair.

- To .. Laisi – disse entregando o espelho a irmã.

- Valeu Kim's! – disse a morena pegando o espelho o de mão da sua mãe.

Preparou-se, focou bem o centro do espelho e proferiu as tão famosas palavras.

- Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bonita do que eu? – perguntou ao espelho.

A menina se espantou por um minuto ao ouvir " Não, você é a menininha mais linda do mundo" mas logo ficou furiosa quando reconheceu a voz do pai.

- Arnesto! – disse olhando ele brava – isso não teve graça!

- Pelo menos alguém riu! – exclamou o homem apontando para a filha menor.

- Kim's! Achei que tivesse do meu lado! – disse a maior indignada.

- Eu num ta? – perguntou a pequena que estava literalmente lado a lado da irmã. (N/a: irrelevem a péssima piadinha)

- Eu desisto!- exclamou colocando o espelho no chão.

-Fim do flashback infantil-

Laís fitou mais uma vez o espelho e finalmente soltou a frase. Seus sonhos se realizaram mas de forma um pouco estranha, ao invés do espelho falar " Não você é a mais linda das mulheres " ele falou:

"Aha! Sempre soube desse seu outro lado!"

Tiago corou com o comentário do "espelho" e Laís, confusa, amarrou a cara e jogou objeto espelho para Tiago falando "Ta com defeito" e saiu da barraca. Tiago quase se esfolou todo para o espelho não se quebrar e recuperou-o intacto.

"Sirius ..." – começou o moreno

"Calma, eu num vou contar a ninguém!" – disse entre risos o outro.

"Você não reconheceu a voz da Laís não?"- perguntou atônito.

"Sim, mas foi muito bom ouvir você desse jeito!"- respondeu o outro -"ainda bem que ela não ouviu a conversa!".

"Ainda bem que eu não estava me trocando!" – falou o moreno em tom aliviado.

"Ela só teria mais uma visão do inferno!"- riu o amigo - " Bom... vamos ao plano. Eu tenho uns caldeirões de chocolate escondidos no fundo falso do meu malão, pegue só um e não pense e pegar mais saberei se pegar mais de um!" – disse por já conhecer o amigo- " recheie-o com a poçãoe entregue a ela, se ela alegar estar de regime você diz que é uma nova versão mais diet, o importante é que ela coma. Entendeu?"

"Não ... desenha para o pontas !" – falou Tiago como se realmente não tivesse entendido.

"Pontas, faz um favor? Vai ver se eu to na esquina!" – respondeu o amigo cessando o contato com Pontas.

(N/a acabaram as aspas para o espelho oks? Agora usaremos em pensamentos)

--

- Espelho mau! – disse Laís ainda de cara emburrada.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou Remo escondendo algo atrás de si.

- Ahm... nada – respondeu a morena.

"Putz e depois se dizem amigos ... nem se quer um 'Parabéns sua coisaaaa' como sempre digo, é nessas horas que vemos quem realmente são!"

- Laís, quer um docinho? – veio Tiago trazendo um caldeirão de chocolate.

"Pelo menos um se lembrou! Demorou, mas lembrou".

- Ah obrigada! – foi abraçá-lo como agradecimento, mas o amigo recuou para trás.

- Oba almoço! – disse pegando uma tigela de alguma coisa muito unida que Priscila chamava de arroz.

"Nossa, quanta consideração! Bom pelo menos ganhei algo!"- pensou mordendo o chocolate sentiu seus sentidos se embaraçarem e seu corpo amolecer e dormiu.

---

-Acho que podemos ir, eu vi o Tiago carregando a Laís para a barraca – disse Lílian.

- Então senhor Sirius servo Black pode trazer as coisas! – disse Regina se soltando de um beijo.

- Vocês não vão parar com isso? – perguntou ele pegando as sacolas.

- Não! – exclamaram as duas rindo.

Então chegaram cautelosamente no acampamento, Remo suspirou aliviado. Um pouco depois ouviram um estalo que se assimilava a uma chicotada e uma menina com um corpo um pouco mais baixo que o da Laís, seus olhos cinzas estavam quase azuis por causa do forte sol, cabelos curtos muito escuro, pele muito alva e um sorriso muito lindo chegou.

- Kime? – perguntou Lílian chegando perto da menina.

- É o que parecerrrr – respondeu a menina sorrindo para Lílian – Lil quante saudade!

- Kim's também senti sua falta! – disse a Ruiva retribuindo o abraço.

- Mas cadê a dorrrminhoca de minhe irrrrmã? – perguntou olhado para os lados.

- Você mesma respondeu a sua pergunta – respondeu Regina sorrindo.

- Regiiii ! – disse a morena correndo para abraçá-la também – Como está bonite!

- Digo o mesmo de você Kim's! E ao contrário do que pensávamos você não está nada parecida com Laís.

- Mamã sempre dizz isse. Mas agore quem son os outres amiges de Laís?- Perguntou Kime virando para os marotos.

- Bom essa é Priscila, Priscila Possi – disse Regina mostrando a garota com a mão.

- Pode me chamar de Pri! – Falou a loira dando a mão para a menina.

- E esse é Remo Lupin, o namorado de Priscila – disse Lílian mostrando Remo- A Pri o chama de Remito e os meninos de Aluado.

- Prazerrr - disse a menina dando a mão a ele.

Remo a cumprimentou e foi a vez de Regina voltar a Falar.

- Esse é Sirius servo Black – disse Regina rindo e levando um olhar de raiva de Sirius – os meninos o chamam de Almofadinhas.

Kime estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo como havia feito com os outros e num piscar de olhos ele estava beijando a mão de Kime e falando:

- Sirius servo Black, a seu dispor – disse mandando um olhar provocativo a Regina.

- Boa amorzinho, fico feliz em saber que já aceitou sua condição de servo - disse Regina provocando o namorado.

- Quer dizer que eu sou só um simples servo? Só sirvo pra fazer suas vontades?- indagou um irritado Sirius.

- Vai começar ? Sirius ... aceite as brincadeiras que se voltam contra você! - Respondeu a menina em tom sério

- Você aceitaria se fosse com você ? - perguntou ele pondo as mãos na cintura

- E não aceito sempre ?- Respondeu com uma pergunta- Sirius , você está assim por pura vaidade ... você é incapaz de crescer?

- Crescer? Crescer? ah Regina , acho que já sou bem grandinho !

- Vai começar, aposto que a briga dura uma hora - disse Remo olhando para Priscila.

- Ei vocês dois, parem de brigar ou vão acordar a Laís.- gritou Priscila para o casal de amigos.- Eu aposto quarenta minutos - disse virando-se para Remo.

- Aluado ... me deixa ta ok ? eu não preciso de outra babá me cuidando !- Respondeu Sirius vermelho de raiva

- Ah ... então é isso né ? eu sou só uma babá ? - Disse Regina em tom conclusivo- Ótimo saber disso !

- Você tirou suas conclusões , eu não disse nada ! - respondeu ele a encarando

- Mas subentende-se ! - rebateu a outra que começava a ter sinais de raiva no rosto- Não se aproveita nada do que você fala.

- Vai Re , da aquela esquerda que a Lil te ensinou ! - Dizia Priscila que momento antes gritava "fight, fight, fight" como naquelas brigas de escola

- Ah Priscila ... Fica quieta ! - Exclamaram Regina e Sirius .

- Você disse que não se aproveitava nada do que eu dizia né ? - disse Sirius agora com um sorriso besta nos lábios- Bom não era o que demonstrava quando eu fazia isso - disse o Maroto indo até o pé do ouvido e dizendo "Eu amo você"

A menina Sorriu mas logo se distanciou , olhando ferozmente para Sirius .

(Bônus)

-Pena que só diz isso nas horas erradas!- disse Regina

- Impossível, realmente impossível manter um diálogo com você! – rebateu o menino.

-Eu não chamaria isso de diálogo. Estamos em uma discussão! – falou a menina vermelha.

-Mas eu nem se quer lembro o motivo pelo qual discutimos! – disse Sirius

-Se alguém esqueceu eu conto! – disse Tiago que observava atento a briga.

- Tiago, não se meta! Vai acabar sobrando para você! – disse Lílian em tom baixo.

- Com medo que eu me machuque? Ah... Eu sempre soube que você me amava! – disse Tiago vitorioso.

-Vamos parar por aqui, já que um não lembra o motivo da briga e o Tiago já esqueceu ambém – Impôs Lílian antes que começassem de novo.

- Tudo bem ... – Admitiu a menina - Mas você se mantenha a três metros de distância de mim!

- Três? Só três Regina?Você realmente está boazinha hoje né?- Disse Priscila que comia uma maça.

- Priscila! Não ponha mais lenha na fogueira! – censurou Lílian.

- A Pri tem razão. Agora são cinco metros Sirius ! – Terminou a menina se afastando.

Pronto o que mais faltava para acontecer? – pensava Sirius – será que quinta-feira 12 faz o mesmo efeito de sexta-feira 13? Sim por que amanhã era o dia azarento que os trouxas falavam e não hoje ! E agora além de arrumar aquela festa toda ainda teria que fazer algo que tranqüilizasse a fera e como o nosso amiguinho anda como a autora: sem idéias isso irá ser difícil !

**(Autora) Ahaaaaaa! vocês acharam que seria um bônus normal ? tsc tsc tsc Vocês se equivocaram ! Por que nada que venha da minha cabeça é normal ... **

**(Laís) A não ser eu !**

**(Autora) Você não veio inteiramente da minha cabeça! Você sabe disso! E você não é o exemplo de normalidade aqui!**

**(Laís) - cara de brava-**

**(Regina) Por isso não somos tão piradas! – tom conclusivo **

**(Autora) Dez pontos para a Grifinória! **

- Pontas ... Pontas... Pontinhas amiguinho... – Sirius chamava a atenção do amigo.

- Fala Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago em meio de papeis que provavelmente iriam virar decoração da festa.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda! – Disse apoiando o peso do corpo em um pé só.

- Eu estou ocupado, está vendo essa pilha de papel?- disse apontando para uma resma de folas coloridas - Ela tem que virar 1000 passarinhos e sem magia!

**(Sirius) Explique-se pois pode ter inúmeros sentidos **

**(Autora) Como uma assídua conhecedora da cultura japonesa eu não sei como se chama esses passarinhos , acho que é Tisoru ou algo muito parecido a verdade é que eu quis dizer que são aqueles passarinhos difíceis de fazer e que depois de 1000 ( eu não sei se é esse número) você pode fazer um pedido !**

**(Tiago ) Nossa amada autora é uma perfeita Japoneusa !**

- E eu com isso? Eu tenho que por minha massa cefálica para funcionar e pensar em algo que faça aquela cabeça dura me perdoar!- disse o menino chateado.

- Bom ... se você fizer os passarinhos eu posso te ajudar! – respondeu Tiago tacando mais um passarinho na caixa onde já havia uns três.

- Ta explorador hoje heim? – perguntou Sirius.

- Isso é quase uma missão impossível ...tenho que cobrar caro!- justificou o maroto -Mas eu tenho uma idéia!

- Conte criatura!- disse Sirius rasgando um passarinho pela pressa.

- Você o matou! Você o matou! Seu mau! Era o Chinfrônildo!

- Ta depois você o enterra... mas agora me conta logo! – disse não dando muita importância a morte de Chinfrônildo.

**(Tiago) Ainda bem que quem me nomeou não foi ela ! **

**(Autora) mas é um nome tão ... tão ... exótico! **

**(Remo) E feio! **

**(Laís ) Ela se ofendeu ! Olha a cara dela !**

**(Autora) Deixa balança os ombros eu não gostava mesmo desse nome !**

- Cara sabe a festa ? Então use-a ao seu favor sua topeira! – disse Tiago pegando o pássaro rasgado.

- Ahm dá para se explicar melhor? – isso ta vago demais.

- Pensaaaa as pessoas ficam mais sensíveis naa festas e você poderia se aproveitar disso !

- Tiago eu simplesmente te adoro! – disse Sirius beijando a bochecha de Tiago.

**(Sirius ) Que fique bem claro que essa cena idiota veio da cabeça de uma pessoa que a autora conhece !**

**(Tiago)É isso ai ! tudo intriga da oposição!**

- Ei donzelas o que acham de virem trabalhar?- Provocou Priscila que arrumava a mesa onde mais tarde se colocariam as comidas

- Donzelas não podem sujar as mãos com trabalho! Ainda mais quando se tem quem o faça! – Respondeu Tiago.

- Mas Estas donzelas Sim! – disse Lílian puxando Tiago pelo braço.

**(Autora) E as reações estranhas começam a aparecer !**

**(Lílian) O que você quis dizer com isso ?**

**(Autora) Isso mesmo o que você entendeu!**

**(Tiago)Viu até a Lerda da autora já percebeu ! **

**(Autora) Lerda não! **

**(Sirius) Quieta ! Se não eles não vão brigar! E a tempos que não ouço os gritinhos da Lil !**

**(Lílian) Percebeu o que se não existe nada? E Sirius já que faz questão dos meus "gritinhos" fica com esse ! FICA QUIETO!**

**-Sirius indo procurar um especialista na área de audição-**

----

N/a: Segundamente desculpe pela demora mas eu tava num momento meio " Por que eu existo? Só pra fazer mais peso no mundo?" mas agora tudo voltou ao normal! Bem desculpe se eu prometi e não cumpri mas eu estava abominando internet ¬¬'

Agora eu vou desejar um feliz dia das crianças e quem sabe eu não poste algo até lá?

---

**miss Jane Poltergeist:**

**_Alguém que me entende! Mas essa autora má fica ai me maltratando! Eu mereço mais ! ( grita no ouvido da Bárbara) Eu mereço uma bateria, um namorado, um aquário com um peixe chamado cobaia ! eu mereço que lembrem do meu aniversário!_**-Lais

Ok , ok eu sei foi uma atitude mal pensada... desculpe-me .

---

**Lellys Evans Potter**

Nenhuma malícia! Minha mente é pura e inocente!

_**Não acredita nisso não!- Lais**_

Que bom que acredita que ela fala dormindo!

---

**Lulu Star:**

Química ser o problema geral da nação! Principalmente quando sua professora querida vai pra SP e os outros dois não sabem dar a matéria! ( sim eram 3 professores e eu só entendia com ela )

Mas bem hoje eu não irei jogar The sims e lerei a tarde inteira ! huwuw

_**Vou ler com ela vou obriga-la a ler como leitura pra Laís mimir!**_

---

**Linah Black:**

Festa no lago iebaaaaaaaaa Sim sim festa festa festa!

E bem Laís de freira!

_**Eu ainda te processo por danos morais!-Lais**_

_**---**_

**Jehssik:**

_**Bárbara diz que ele vai ser bonito nos meus padrões de beleza!-Lais**_

Por isso espere alguém estranho! Desculpe mas eu não achei ainda o cabelo dele ¬¬' vou procurar mais no modthesims e ver se acho!

Ah quanto ao comentário em Benedetta ... Viva Laura! Hum é do "novo" cd dela.

---

_**Bruna B. T. Black**_

_**/Corre com medo de apanhar/ -Lais**_

Bom então né... assim eu nunca gostei de lutar mesmo /corre também/

E que bom que gostou

----

Wee um como perceberam Laís me ajudou a responder ... obrigada viu ?

_**Tudo bem ... agora cadê meu bolo que você prometeu?**_

/desconversa/ bem é isso!


	12. Planos e Preparativos

(12º Capítulo)

- Aluado, Já que estamos na beira do rio o que você acha de colocar uns balões amarrados nele , sabe colocamos eles amarrados em pedras e os posicionamos em lugares diferentes ! – Perguntou Tiago que havia concordado em ajudar.

-E não é que você tem salvação? – exclamou Lupin – amarre de três em três fica com uma aparência melhor!

Tiago mostrou a Língua para Remo voltou a encher os balões. Remo agora estava arrumado as cadeiras que estavam por perto, sentiu alguém abraçar-lhe a cintura e logo que se virou viu Priscila .

- Remito mi amore! Estava com saudades!

-Eu também, Princesinha!- exclamou beijando os lábios da namorada.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc – Tiago observava de longe a cena, enchendo mais um balão, como um estalo uma idéia se formou em sua mente aproximou-se do casal que ainda se beijava pegou o balão que havia inflado ao máximo e o estourou , o barulho foi muito alto ,Remo e Priscila se soltaram procurando de onde se originou aquele barulho .

- Pontas! – disse Remo corado – você burlou uma regra do juramento!

- Você não vai acreditar, mas o balão foi rolando , rolando e chegou até vocês e ai como rolou na grama estourou – explicou o maroto que já estava longe do local.

- E eu vou acreditar nisso!- respondeu o lupino olhando sério para Tiago.

Sirius não agüentava mais ficar ali dobrando papeizinhos que logo logo formariam mais um passarinho deformado resolveu então ir ajudar os amigos com os balões , viu Remo brigando com Tiago e esse com uma cara que costumava adotar, a de cãozinho sem dono.

- Ei por que a briga? – perguntou o recém chegado.

- Pergunta para ele – Disse o lupino bravo olhando para o amigo.

- Pontas ...Só quebramos regras em Hogwarts! Qual regra do juramento você ignorou dessa vez?- perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Nenhuma! – Disse parecendo o mais natural possível.

- Qual foi que ele burlou Aluado?- Perguntou Sirius virando de um amigo para o outro.

- A Primeira! – Disse Lupin vermelho de raiva.

- Pontas! A regra mais importante e você a burla? E você sabe a conseqüência disso não sabe? – Ralhou Sirius com o amigo.

- Cadê a Regina ? Nossa como você fica nervosinho quando brigam! Acho que vou proibi-la de brigar com você! – Disse Tiago emburrado pois o amigo estava tomando uma atitude que não era dele.

- É pode até ser, mas agora imagina o que eu e o Aluado temos que agüentar quando você briga com a ruivinha! – Rebateu Sirius usando o seu sorriso mais irônico.

- Aposto que é bem menos do que estamos tendo que aturar! – Disse Tiago bufando.

- Acaba de perder uma aposta Caro Pontas! – Falou Remo abraçado a Priscila.  
---

- Kim's o que você acha dessas Músicas ? – Perguntou Regina mostrando um disco (N/a naquela época não existiam cds ! mas agente releva as musicas que eu coloco oks?)

-Legal ... Masss eu serrrr mais esses ! –Disse ela mostrando uma ultima edição do Disco Sertanejo de uma dupla de trouxas.

- Ahh ... minha vizinha ouvia isso ... as seis horas da manhã ... acho que conheço todas ... – Falou Lílian que assumira a função de fazer os passarinhos.- Mas meninas... não tem umas músicas mais lentas?

- Ahm interesse em um certo alguém de óculos né? – Ironizou Regina.

- Certeza! – Respondeu no mesmo tom da amiga.

- Porr falarrrr em assutes amoroses ... – Começou Kime

- Agora não Kime ... por favor! – Disseram a ruiva e a morena juntas.

- Nossa eu não poderrr contarr que estarr namorrrando?- Perguntou a menina.

- Ihhh vai ter suicídio! – Disse Regina.

- Concordo! – apoiou Lílian.

- Morrrte?- Perguntou Kime surpresa.

-É a sua irmã ... vai se matar quando souber! – Disse Lílian. 

- Laíss ser bem grrandinha! Vai entenderrr!- justificou.

- Bom ... mas acho que vai ficar com um pouquinho de inveja ... mesmo não sendo do feitio dela !-Disse Lílian colocando outro pássaro na caixa.

- Quem vai ficar com inveja?- Perguntou Priscila que acabava de chegar.

- Minhe irrrrmã – Falou Kime entre um disco e outro.

-Mas a Laís ... Owwww onde vocês conseguiram isso?- Perguntou a recém chegada apontando para o som .

- Kime o conjurou ... ela já pode fazer magia! – Explicou Regina que agora ajudava Lílian com os pássaros, pendurando os que já estavam prontos embaixo de uma árvore.

-Nossa ... que sorte a sua ! – exclamou a menina.

Kime Sorriu apenas.

- Mas Priscila você não iria ajudar o Remo e o inútil do Tiago com os balões?- Perguntou Lílian.

- Eu ia ... e fui mas o inútil do Tiago me atrapalhou!- Disse a menina que apesar de tudo estava calma.

- Te atrrrapalhou a encherrr balões? – perguntou Kime confusa.

- Bem... no momento que me atrapalhou eu não estava enchendo balões ...

As meninas riram e logo depois mandaramPriscila ir colocar as comidas na mesa , pois ainda não haviam sido postas por risco de estragarem .

- Ufa! Terminei! Achei que esses passarinhos nunca acabariam! – Exclamou Lílian olhando para as pilhas - Acho que eu já sei fazer sem olhar ... minha mão já vai no rumo.

- Pena pois se você fizesse mais três poderia fazer um pedido ! – Disse Priscila que carregava uma pilha de bandejas que estava maior que a mesma.

- Pena que acabou o papel ... pois quem fez 997 faz 1000! – Exclamou a ruiva colocando abrindo um cantil de água e jogando nas mãos (N/a (eu nunca desisto! Mas lembrem-se que no mato não há água encanada e nem banheiro ... não me perguntem como eles fazer oks?)

-E Qual seria o pedido?- Insinuou Priscila

- Que minhas mãos ...- Começou Lílian mas foi interrompida por Kime

- Passeasse porrrr nuca de Tiago Potterrrr!

Priscila e Regina gargalharam alto e Lílian olhou incrédula para a amiga .

- Kim's ! Eu só queria que elas parassem de doer!

- Non saberrr porrr que mas cabelo dele parecerrr mui macios! – Começou a menor

- Meu Merlin é igual a irmã mas em uma versão mais saidinha! – Disse Lílian que já estava ficando sem argumentos.

- Minha mãe sempre disse que em casa de ferreiro o espeto é de pau ... não ditado errado ... qual era mesmo ?- perguntou-se

- O Fruto não cai longe da árvore? – supôs Regina

- Não...eu esqueci ... mas deixa isso quieto!

---

-Pontas... Pontas ... seu Viado cadê você? – Perguntava Sirius preocupado com o amigo que estava a um bom tempo dentro do rio colocando um balão.

Nada

- O que será que acontec...-A frase de Remo mal foi completa , uma rajada de água veio em sua direção e aos poucos olhos castanhos esverdeados surgiram na superfície .

- Pontas ... EU ... VOU ...- Começou Sirius

- Se eu fosse você eu iria me secar antes de me matar ... sabe você não é vacinado contra a Tosse dos canis (Sim a mala da autora de novo ... é uma doença real e acho que o nome é esse ... e os caninos tomam a vacina pelo nariz e ficam espirrando uns dez minutos depois disso )

Sirius aproveitou que Tiago estava sem óculos e distraído de mais para ver vultos se movendo e entrou sorrateiramente na água, foi até as costas do amigo e logo depois colocou as mãos em seus ombros e antes que ele percebesse algo colocou toda a sua força o empurrando para baixo. Tiago em uma vã tentativa de acabar com o "caldo" batia freneticamente as mãos nos braços do amigo, já estava começando a ficar sem ar quando o cachorro o soltou.

- Você vai me pagar por isso! – Disse Tiago com uma cara de bravo.

- Pode ser a prestação? Por que ... sabe os Black não me dão mais mesada! – Disse o outro começando a correr para a Beira do rio.

-Sirius Black! Fale a sua ultima palavra pois hoje é o dia da sua morte!- Falou Tiago começando a sair lentamente do lago.

- Não imagina só no meu atestado de óbito :  
Causa da morte : Viado descontrolado e raivoso!

Remo não suportou e começou a rir e Tiago estava agora tão vermelho que poderiam confundi-lo com um tomate ...começou a seguir o amigo mas logo parou a ver algo muito estranho.

Algo que parecia ...  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
N/a: Então ... o que será? Quem souber me avisa pois eu não faço a mínima idéia!!! A substituta da minha criatividade ( sim por que a "moça" foi passear e nem me deixou um bilhete ... e tive que arrumar uma meia boca para substituí-la releveeeee ) falou que não é algo muito importante ...

**Gente desculpe pela demora... ai Merlin nem sei o que falar , muito menos tenho o que falar... bem mas quarta- feira vem mais amo-tes!**

**---**

**Lulu Star : **Huahua normal esquecer... mas de boa...

Hum valeu pelo elogio!!!

E bem serve de natal? o capitulo

---

**sassah potter :** EEE que linda ela sente saudades! Humgaranto que o natal de vocês

será bem legal!

---

**Rose Samartinne: **Priscila barraqueira? Haha é sim! Hum

Minha imaginação as vezes (sempre) me dá medo

Que bom que comentou !!

---

**nessa-chan:** Tadinha da Laís, eu realmente sou má em não dar logo um namorado a ela

hehe que bom que gosta ! espero que não tenha desistido.

---

**Lellys Evans Potter : Te devo 16 páginas **vem na quarta ! garanto!!!

Hum eusei o que é ser encalhada tbm ... a Laís diz que funda qualquer grupo

Contanto que o mascote seja um cara musculoso e lindo

---

**Bruna B. T. Black:** A autora que vos escreve não gosta de nada que leve álcool ( ela já é pancadinha naturalmente hehe)

EEE 1º comentário grande

Hum Lisa Black também coloca os personagens para responder coments... mas ahhhhh tem umas outras doideiras que não se encontram nesse site que é muito pior que os coments.

---

**The Sisters Dias:**

Logo logo estará finita weee valeu pelos elogios.

---

**Paula Evans Potter:** a floreios voltou e eu não tinha como te avisar lágrimas se você ainda não sabe o endereço é .net no final

Mas já deve saber...

Ahhhh calma já tá tudo bem encaminhadinho!

---

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** A Laís manda lembranças ... está na casa do pai dela resolveu me deixar estudar para as bimestrais

haha ela falou que te entende muito bem!!!

---

Espero que não tenham desistido meninas!!!

beijos


	13. Estrelas, música e colo

Capitulo 13

Remo observava agora atento na direção em que viu o vulto , viu as marcas finas como uma linha no chão e voltou a atenção aos amigos que estavam correndo um do outro .

- Ei vocês , parem já com isso !- gritou ele.

- Tinha que ser o "Remito"! Eu já estava quase matando o Sirius!- Disse Tiago Rindo.

- Aluado é por essas e outras que eu te adoro!- Falou Sirius correndo na direção do amigo e o abraçando forte.

- Almo...fa..dinhas... dá ...pra...sol...tar ? Assim... eu... n..não...respi...ro!-Disse Remo com dificuldade pelo abraço que recebia.

- Sim senhor , senhor!- Falou Sirius fazendo uma continência

- Obrigado- Agradeceu calmo mas logo depois mudando de expressão- Olhem para esse rastro – Apontava o chão a medida em que falava- Ele provavelmente é de uma cobra , fino e sem patas por isso tomem cuidado pois não sabemos se é peçonhenta, entenderam?

- Remo ... Cara o que um bichinho tão pequeno poderia fazer? – Ironizou Tiago

-Tiago as vezes acho que você se faz de besta!- Disse Sirius com um tom anormalmente sério- Leve pelo meu raciocínio Serpentes é o símbolo da Sonserina , Logo as serpentes representam as características deles ou seja : Tapados , Malucos , Malas e o melhor Cobaias de experimentos marotos!

- Quando vocês vão crescer? – Perguntou Lupin rindo da hipótese de Sirius.

---

-Acho que ta tudo pronto não?- Perguntava Lílian que agora olhava os passarinhos que deixaram suas mãos muito vermelhas e doloridas.

- É ... Fizemos um bom trabalho !- Disse Regina se juntando a Lílian

- Correção eu fiz um bom trabalho! Olhem só a mesa de comidas!- Falou Priscila

- Queee Pessoaa Modeste nõn ?- Comentou Kime

- Você não viu o Tiago ainda!- Respondeu Regina.

- E por falar nele que tal mandarmos os meninos irem tomar banho e se arrumar pois o efeito da poção que demos para a Laís acaba precisamente daqui a meia hora.- Falou Lílian

-Eu acharrr que fosse falarrr que estave sentinde falte dele !- Kime disse rindo e arrancando riso das outras.

- No dia em que talvez eu precise de um Psiquiatra eu fale!- Respondeu Lílian

---

-Menines – chamava Kime – Horrrra de bainho!!!

- Que? – indagaram os garotos que estavam olhando o rastro depois de Remo falar os reais perigos de uma serpente .

- B...A..N...H...O – Soletrou Kime para eles

- Ahhh ... tudo bem então – começou Remo- E você vai ficar ai ?- Perguntou a ela vendo que não se mexeu depois do aviso .

- No ... nom quererrr terr visões do inferrrrne – Disse Rindo e saindo em direção as Barracas.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso ? – Perguntou Tiago incrédulo.

- Basicamente que somos feios! – Respondeu Remo tirando os sapatos .

- Coitada ela não sabe o que diz! – comentou Sirius.

---

Kime caminhava em direção ao acampamento , realmente eles haviam feito um bom trabalho , no rio calmo estavam diversas "colônias" de Balões , a mesa que Priscila arrumou estava muito bonita ela havia sobreposto uma toalha preta a uma toalha branca e os copos que Lílian , Sirius e Regina haviam comprado na cidade eram pretos ficando assim combinando com a toalha , a comida era simetricamente espalhada .Olhou a "pista de dança" improvisada que ela havia feito , com certeza essa era a melhor parte da festa , ela havia com magia aberto espaço entre a grama colocando um tablado de madeira grande o bastante para eles dançarem ,grandes caixas de som também estavam na pseudo-pista , simplesmente faltava só um toque ... Kime conjurou alguns vaga-lumes por entre as partes usadas na festa e os encantou para que não ficassem longe dali, e tomou todo o cuidado para eles não morressem.

- Já Prontes menines ?- Perguntou ao ver que elas já aparentavam estarem de banho tomado e maquiagem feita.

- Sim ... praticamente tive que expulsar o Tiago de perto do lago quando fomos tomar banho mas não demorou muito para que ele saísse e nós nos arrumássemos – Explicou Lílian.

- Eu acharrr que estarrrr na minhe horre então!- Disse a menor pegando a Toalha e as roupas indo em direção ao rio.

- Lílian realmente você se superou!- Disse Tiago que olhava de cima a baixo a menina que vestia uma saia preta até um pouco antes do joelho uma blusa também preta um pouco colada e uma bota All Star de cano até o joelho.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a menina corando um pouco com o comentário.

- Ah meu santinho!- Reclamou Priscila – Por que você não confessa logo ? Pouparia muito estresse de suas amigas!

- E o que eu confessaria?- Perguntou de modo inocente

-O que está na cara e todo mundo vê?- Sugeriu Sirius.

- Que eu odeio o Tiago ? Acho que já demonstrei muito isso !- Falou pondo um ponto final no assunto .

Ficaram por um tempo quietos olhando Kime voltar de banho tomado da direção do rio , Silencio logo interrompido por um grito que assustou todos.

- Remitoooooooo! – Correu Priscila até o encontro do namorado que só agora saia pronto da Barraca .

- Pri! –Remo segurava a menina que pulou em seus braços.

- Depois são as mulheres que atrasam né Senhor Lupin ?- Perguntou Priscila.

- Eu não demoraria tanto se um certo cachorro não escondesse a minha calça!- Respondeu o Lupino olhando de modo frustrado a Sirius.

- Que ? eu não fiz nada ! se ela foi parar dentro do zíper do seu Colchonete a culpa não é minha!- Defendeu-se Sirius.

- Com toda a certeza ela deve ter achado que meu Malão não era um lugar muito habitável e foi morar dentro do meu colchonete!-Remo continuou

- Sim qualquer coisa odiaria morar naquela organização toda!- Falou Tiago ajudando o amigo .

- Garanto que nenhuma menina inclusive a Lílian gosta das coisas desorganizadas!- Falou Remo frisando o substantivo Lílian.

- A Laís é desorganizada e vive muito bem!- disse Sirius como se fosse uma criança em uma briga.

- Falaram de mim ! eu ouvi meu nomezinho lindo e maravilhoso como a dona !- Dizia uma pessoa que saia vestida muito bem para uma festa a fantasia .

- Laís que trajes são esses?- Perguntou Sirius entre risos .

Só então Laís olhou a roupa que vestia . Ela estava com um hábito de freira mas sem o chapéu e seu cabelo era Azul mamãe não me perca na neblina . seus sapatos estavam com gliter e três cadarços em cada pé passados de um jeito diferente , perplexa a menina exclamou:

- Kim's poxa se era pra pintar o cabelo pintasse de Laranja!

- Que?- Exclamou a irmã sem entender .

- Kime Pausini! Esse mal gosto todo só pode ser seu! E você além o Arnesto é a única que sabe que eu NUNCA seria freira na vida ! – Disse Laís vermelha .

- Mas Laís... – Lílian tentou explicar .

Lais olhou a Sua volta , viu tudo arrumado de um jeito que gostava , os Origamis representavam os nipônicos que ela adorava desde pequena, olhou a mesa e viu seu doce predileto , a Trufa Brasileira ( N/a sim demorou mas apareci! Trufa Brasileira é na Europa Será que é lá mesmo? o nome dado a Brigadeiro ... depois explico como sei disso), Viu também um bolo muito lindo , salgados , muita cerveja amanteigada e Sucos pois ela não gostava de refrigerante , viu a pseudo-pista feita por Kime pois pela lógica só ela poderia ter feito por causa da licença de magia .

- Que lindaaassssssssssssssssssss e Lindosssss –Exclamou depois de ver a cara dos meninos – Eles fizeram festinha pra Laís! A Laís amou !

- Mesmo sendo freira por um dia? – Perguntou Tiago .

- Você acha que Freira vai a festa ? – Respondeu a outra Tiarando o Hábito e mostrando abaixo uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga ¾ branca .- Eu também sei Surpreender ! esperem por 007e a Laís que comanda !

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a atitude da amiga estáticos de mais para perceber o sorriso nos lábios dela .Lílian então resolveu se pronunciar:

- Como ?- começou mas logo foi interrompida pela aniversariante.

- Ahm como consegui fazer essa proeza? – perguntou e todos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça – Fácil ... eu sempre que acordo olho se dormi de pijama mesmo ... sim pois uma vez dormi de roupa de banho e era pleno inverno e quando fui buscar a correspondência que o Arnesto pediu ... eu praticamente virei um picolé!

- Mas se estava frio por que estava de roupa de banho?- Perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

- Você nunca foi na minha casa né? Lá por exigência da Kime tem uma piscina aquecida em uma salinha climatizada... ai eu estava a ajudando com a natação!- Respondeu de modo simples .

- Ah , então como de costume olhou suas roupas e viu que estava vestida assim ?- supôs Remo.

- Bingo! Então imaginei que isso fosse coisa de vocês , pois não sabia que a Kim's estava aqui ! e resolvi aprontar também!- terminou a menina olhando para a irmã.

- Mas você chegou colocando culpa na Kime !- Exclamou Regina confusa.

- E você acharrr que eu nom reconhecerr uma voz arrrastade e com um sotaque de Francês?– Falou Laís imitando a irmã.- E assim juntei o cabelo que a Kime sempre falou que ia fazer , quando eu falava que iria ter cabelos roxos e os sapatos com gliter e a resposta foi : Sua irmã está aqui e se previna pois com certeza houve uma armação.E dito e feito!

-Uma arrmaçon de seus amiges !- Completou Kime

- E por falar nisso Tiago ... o que tinha naquele chocolate?- Perguntou Laís.

- Ahm ... poção do sono ... a que sempre usamos para dar um jeito no ranhoso , eu as trouxe para cá ...- Respondeu o de óculos .

- Então o que acham de começarmos a festa?- Propôs Sirius desviando dos olhares curiosos das Irmãs , pois elas queriam saber o por que da poção .

- Achei que nunca iam falar isso!- Completou Priscila indo em direção ao som .

- No , no ! Eu comandarrr o som!- Falou Kime agitando a Varinha e fazendo a música surgir .

Uma música agitada se fez presente , Priscila logo puxou Remo para a pista , Tiago olhou de soslaio para Lílian que estava distraída de mais para perceber algo , e quando menos esperava o moreno a pegou nos Braços e a levou para a pista .

- Tiago Potter ! Solte-me ou ... – Começou Lílian .

- Ou o Que? Não sei se a vossa senhoria percebeu mas está em condições nada favoráveis!- Respondeu o com um sorriso.

- Potter , é um aviso ! Me solta ! – A Ruiva falava de um jeito bravo.

- Se eu Te soltar agora ... olha onde você vai cair! – Tiago apontou com a cabeça no chão .

Lílian olhou Tiago agora a estava perto de uma urtiga , ela olhou para o garoto e viu que o mesmo sorriso ainda existia no rosto dele.

- Potter Eu ainda Te mato!- Falava enquanto se segurava com urgência no pescoço de Tiago.

- Não sei por que mas acho que vou criar urtigas em Hogwarts!- Sussurrava enquanto Era "apertado" por Lílian

A musica passou do "estágio" de instrumental e começou a ser cantada.

**Eu me remexo muito  
Eu me remexo muito  
Eu me remexo muito  
Remexo...  
Muito**

Todos olharam para Kime , uma musica um pouco diferente é verdade e ela dançava muito feliz a cada "remexo" da musica.

- Irmãzinha amada da Laís o que é isso?- Perguntou a menina assustada.

**Eu me remexo muito  
Eu me remexo muito  
Eu me remexo muito  
Remexo...  
Muito**

- Madagascarrrrrrr – Respondeu a outra.

- Kime ! tira isso por favor! – pediu Lílian vendo que não era a única que não via profundidade nenhuma na musica ( N/a / tinha um 'n/a' no meio do caminho ... no meio do caminho tinha um 'n/a'/ sim eu estar fora do meu estado normal eles são um chatos! Musiquinha do Rei Julio comanda!)

**...Ta com tudo em cima  
Ta com tudo em cima  
Ta com tudo  
Ta com tudo**

- Tude bem enton! – disse a pequena indo em direção do som que havia feito.

A musica cessou por um instante . Kime procurava entre discos alguma musica legal ... até parecer achar outra .

- Ahm Laís, Veste isso vai !- disse Sirius entregando o habito que ela havia tirando antes.

- Só se chover homem! - Respondeu ela se distanciando de Sirius e ouvindo uma nova musica que Kime havia colocado.

**It's raining men!Alleluia!**

**It's raining men! Amem!**

**I'm gonna go out to run and let my self get**

**Absolutely soaking wet!**

**It's raining men!Alleluia!**

**It's raining men!Every specimen!**

**Tall, blonde, dark and lean**

**Rough and tough and strong and mean**

- Viu agora ta chovendo e você vai vestir!- Disse Tiago que havia vindo para ajudar o amigo.

Depois de vestirem Laís , resolveram que como aniversariante ela deveria "inaugurar" a pista e ela sem escolha foi vestida de freira dançar ao som da musica que Kime havia colocado , tempo depois até se soltou mais e cantava junto com a musica , de mãos levantadas pedindo mesmo que chovesse homem pelo menos essa noite. A musica acabou e logo foi substituída por uma outra .

- Essa eu acharrr que vocês amarrrão ! – Disse "soltando o Play"

**Fui dando porrada,**

**Quebrando tudo,**

**Te rebaixando, ele defendendo**

**O povo gritando**

**Mas eu fiz tudo foi por amor**

**Pois quem ama tanto**

**Se une muito, transforma em pranto**

**E eu te confesso que não sou santo**

**Mas me perdoe, por favor!**

Todos fizeram uma cara estranha , olharam pra Kime que cantava alegre a musica , Tiago tinha as mãos em seu ouvido, Laís olhava assustada para a irmã , Priscila estava tendo um ataque de risos e Remo ficou sem reação alguma . Lílian então resolveu ir até onde se encontrava a menina.

- Kime ...- começou baixinho – Kime ... Kime? – tentava chamar atenção dela mas que por causa da musica alta não conseguia a ouvir- KIMEEEEE! - Gritou vendo que não conseguiria nada falando baixo.

- Ai! Nom precise grritarrr ! Eu escutarrrrr mui bem !- Rebateu a menor.

- Deixe eu assumir? – Perguntou com um olhar suplicante- Por favor!

- Imaginee! Eu pesquisarrrr as musicas mais tocades! Nom abandonarei o barque!

- Kime ... é que essas musicas não são as melhores ...Eu sei que são as que você gosta ... mas elas não nos agradam muito! – falou a ruiva com calma.

- Serrio? – Perguntou ela e Lílian com um aceno de cabeça afirmou- desculpes ! pediu a menor.

- Sem problemas! Mas você tem outros discos? – perguntou de modo carinhoso.

- Nom , mas eu poderrrr transfigurra-los ! – demonstrava eficiência enquanto falava – Mas vai demorrar um pouco! Porrrr que não nadam?

- É acho que é uma boa idéia, mas você não precisa de ajuda? – ofereceu Lílian

- Nom! o errro foi me ! vá junte com outres!- falou finalmente.

---

Tibummmmmmmm  
- Sirius! – Gritava parte da ala feminina revoltada

Tibum novamente.

- Laís!- exclamaram de novo ao receber frios jatos de águas.

- Que foi que eu fiz?- perguntou Laís com cara de inocente.

- Ahm... tirando a parte de pular jogando água fria na gente não fez nada!- Falou Lílian se enrolando na Toalha que estava abaixo dela.

- Posso substituir muito bem essa toalha, Lílian!- Disse uma voz masculina em seu ouvido enquanto deixava pequenas gotas caírem sobre seu ombro.( N/a ... Tiago pervoooo!)

-Vai nessa Tiago! – Falou um pouco corada - Seria bem mais fácil você virar padre do que eu deixar você fazer o que se passa nessa sua mente pervertida!

-Galinha do jeito que é! –Começou Regina – Não passa nem sequer uma semana como seminarista!

-Semi O que? – Perguntou Tiago com uma expressão confusa

- Seminarista , os meninos que estão estudando para serem padres!- Explicou Lílian.

- É eu como padre seria um desperdiço! – Falou Tiago sorrindo de jeito maroto.

- A simplicidade domina a mente do Tiago , não acham? – ironizou Priscila.

- Com toda a certeza! – afirmaram as outras.

- Ei vocês não vão entrar? – Perguntou Sirius que parecia segurar algo de baixo d'água.

- Eu já estou indo! – Respondeu Tiago tirando a blusa "distraidamente" na frente de Lílian.

Priscila não respondeu, pulou dando uma cambalhota, de cima de uma pedra na parte mais funda do rio.Regina entrou cuidadosamente na água experimentando se estava fria , pois já haviam problemas de mais em sua cabeça e definitivamente o que ela não precisava era de um resfriado. Tiago vendo que a ruiva não vez menção nenhuma de entrar nem se quer tirou a saia que estava por cima da parte debaixo do biquíni, foi falar com ela.

-Vai ficar ai? – disse abaixando-se e ficando da altura dela.

- Pretendo – Respondeu a menina simplesmente.

- E vai ficar ai sozinha? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Não Potter! Vou ficar com minha amiguinha imaginária! – Disse a ruiva um pouco sem paciência – É lógico que vou ficar sozinha!

- Reaprenda as concordâncias ... Você _ia_ ficar sozinha, pois agora Tiago Potter lhe fará companhia.

-E quem disse que quero sua companhia? – Perguntou desconfiada.

-Nossa! Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca! – Respondeu o outro indo para o lago e pelos dedos fazendo uma contagem.( N/a se não entenderam eu vou explicar , sabe quando sua mãe vê seu quarto desarrumado , seu tênis no meio da sala e olha bem para a sua cara ela já vermelha de tanta raiva você começa a contar quanto tempo vai demorar para ela gritar " TIRA ISSO DAQUI!!!" ? então assim)

- Ta Potter, vou ignorar o ditado e deixar você ficar aqui! –disse a ruiva impedindo a ida dele.

- Ahm – sentou-se bem rápido do lado dela, pois não é todo dia em que se vê essa cena - que ditado?- Perguntou Pontas curioso.

- Antes só do que mal acompanhada – Respondeu simples olhando para as estrelas.

- Ahm... já que minha companhia te incomoda ... – Disse Potter se levantado.

- Não, disse isso só por que sabia que iria fazer isso! – Admitiu a ruiva rindo.

- Ahhhh quer dizer que é legal rir da cara alheia?- Perguntou fingindo estar sério.

- Achei que soubesse bem como é ... vive fazendo o mesmo!- Respondeu ela com um sorriso que era comum ver só na cara dos marotos.

- Quando a "cara alheia" não é a minha é bem mais! – respondeu soltando um sorriso.

Lílian apenas riu, e novamente voltou a atenção para o céu, não havia muito o que olhar, as estrelas estavam encobertas pelas nuvens, algumas ainda davam o ar de sua graça, havia também a lua .

- O que tanto olha? – perguntou Tiago procurando algo estranho no céu.

- A Lua – Respondeu Lílian simplesmente – acho a lua muito bonita.

- É ela está bem grandona, né?- Falou Tiago olhando para a lua também.- minha mãe, quando estávamos nesse período, costumava ir ao jardim, me por no colo e contar histórias trouxas pra mim. Eu adorava.

- Sente muita falta dela? – Perguntou Lílian com cautela.

- Já faz três anos ... – começou- Desde que foi trabalhar no Congo não a vejo. Ela está está catalogando criaturas mágicas que foram recém descobertas.

- Mate as saudades então! – Disse Lílian descruzando os braços de cima das pernas e o deixando deitar.

- Nunca pensei que me encontraria assim : no colo de Lílian Evans! – Respondeu Tiago olhando pra cima.

- Nem eu Tiago , Nem Eu – sussurrou Lílian

- O que disse? – Perguntou Tiago saindo do transe em que estava.

- Eu ?? ah – disse parecendo lembrar de algo- Que história você quer?

- Ahm ... adoro a da Bela adormecida.- Respondeu e seus pensamentos vagavam na frase " Principalmente se a princesa for você!"

- Era uma vez... – começou Lílian enquanto mexia no cabelo do maroto.

No lago Sirius , Regina , Priscila , Laís e Remo brincavam de seguir a Laís , Como um siga ao mestre mas no caso ela monopolizou e mudou o nome.

- Sirius por que parou de me seguir? – Perguntou a chefe ao perceber a falta de um seguidor.

Sirius olhava abobado para a beira do rio, na verdade a água já os alcançava, Tiago deitado no colo de Lílian e esta por sua vez mexia com calma no cabelo dele.

- Olhe – falou Sirius somente .

-Que ... – começou Laís mas logo recebendo milhões de mãos sobre a sua boca para calá-la.

- Ta maluca? – Perguntou Priscila.

- Eu sempre desconfiei – Respondeu com cara de quem não havia gostado de não poder gritar um " Que lindossssssssssss!!!"   
- Se saísse algum som da sua boca eu já estava vendo o Pontas com uma pedra amarrada no pescoço e no fundo desse rio!- Falou Lupin.

- Mas ia ser um gritinho bemmmm pequenininho! – argumentou Laís aborrecida.

- Nós fazemos idéia! - Ironizou Regina.

- Bom já que eles estão se divertindo ... acho que nós também merecemos ! – Disse Sirius um pouco antes de se ouvir:

**Foi numa festa, gelo e cuba libre****  
****E na vitrola whisky a go go****  
****À meia luz ao som de Jonnhy Rivers****  
****Naquele tempo que você sonhou**

- É pelo menos ela tentou! – Falou Remo que ia em direção a pista.

- Eu gosto dessa! – Disse Laís fitando Remo – É Legal!

---

- Eu acho que a Kime já consertou o estrago. – Falou Lílian parando de mexer no cabelo de Tiago e ouvindo a musica.

- Ahm .. mas minha história ainda não terminou! – Falou Tiago fazendo "bico" como criança faz.

- Tiago! Você já deve saber essa história de trás para frente , não há necessidade de eu terminá-la! – Reclamou ao ver que o maroto nem se quer ligou quando ela tentou levantar.

- Ah Lílian ... mas é que faz tempo que não a escuto! Termina vai! – Pediu a olhando de jeito carente .

- Ta ... tudo bem, Já estava no final mesmo! – Deu de ombros e continuou a contar.

---  
- E ai gostarrrrram? – Perguntou Kime com esperança.

- Sim a Maninha amouuuuuuuuuuu! – Disse Laís começando a dançar e puxando os amigos também.

- Laís ... dá pra parar? Eu vou cair! - Dizia Remo que era puxado por Laís.

Nem se quer ligou para o que ele pediu, seguiu enfrente dançando e puxando mais amigos, a musica por alegria geral dos amigos acabou e Logo Kime a substituiu por outra.

**Se solta, vem comigo, vem pra dança ******

**Se solta que essa dança é pra curtir ******

**Sacudindo vem no beat da beata******

**Depois que entrar, não vai ter como fugir****  
****Aê, o beat da beata ******

**Aê, segura o patuá **

- Ouviram? – Laís virou na direção de Sirius e Remo que ainda continuavam parados, pois as meninas por muita insistência estavam acompanhando o ritmo com a aniversariante.

Os meninos assentiram pois logo depois Laís resolveu tomar medidas "Drásticas" como costumava dizer , falou que como maior de idade não seria punida se usasse magia ... e ela havia aprendido tanta coisa com eles!

---  
- Pronto Tiago ... a História acaba aqui! – Disse Lílian quase expulsando o maroto do colo.

- Já? – Perguntou triste.

-É Tiago ... Eles se beijam e final feliz! – Disse Lílian já de pé.

- Sério? – Disse se aproximando

- Tiago ... – Começou Lílian , mas logo foi interrompida por ele que dava um beijo na bochecha dela.( N/a por que seria clichê colocar um beijo na boca agora e como diria a Titia Eliane ( professora de Redação) Gente Fujam dos clichês!)

- Podemos ter o final feliz agora? – Perguntou a olhando.

---

N/a:13 de 20 tá acabando!!!! Bom gente vou ser breve por que eu to cansada demais! Eu vou terminar em ambos sites as duas simultaneamente então a próxima postagem pode haver muitos capítulos , eu iria colocá-los juntos mas ai me deu preguiça de arrumar tudo . Bem o próximo vem domingo e assim em diante.

Beijossss

**Srta Nunuh**:Sim está mas logo logo não estará! Ahhh fico muito feliz em ouvir elogios! Muitíssimo obrigada!

**Sassah Potter: **Haha não aconteceu nada de sério , pelo menos agora haha mas viva a cobrinha! Ela é parte fundamental nessa historia! Ah muito obrigada!Adoro ler seus comentários!

**Lulu Star: **Huahua Viva a Kime, bem a irmã teve grande influência sobre ela... ahh viu nada de muito diferente! Mas um jacaré seria legal! Por que eu não pensei num jacaré?? Hummm bem obrigada pelo comentário! E nunca desista mesmo! Um dia eu tomo vergonha na cara!!**  
**


	14. Tudo o que eu mais quero

14º capítulo

Lílian teve um ataque de riso.

- Não vejo motivo pra rir! – Exclamou sério o maroto.

- Que brincadeira é essa Tiago ?- Lílian ainda segurava o riso.

-Sabe qual é o seu problema??? É sempre achar que os sentimentos são uma brincadeira , me faz de gato e sapato , beija quando quer e me abandona quando dá vontade . Sabe sempre a tratam como sensível e educada mas infelizmente não é esse lado que você me mostra! – Disse com um pouco de raiva.

- Tiago Potter! Eu não tenho duas caras ! – Respondeu batendo o pé .

- Não é isso que parece! Tão simpática com os outros e me trata como um leproso ! – Falou a olhando fixamente .

- E você nunca se perguntou o por que de eu fazer isso ? – Respondeu segurando um pouco da vontade de explodir.

- É o que eu mais me pergunto! Me declarar na frente de metade de Hogwarts não poderia ser, Mandar-te flores nos Natais também não poderia , Te proteger dos que querem o teu mal definitivamente não é motivo para você me odiar tanto! –Falou enumerando nos dedos.

- É e a parte de sempre me atrasar para a primeira aula , tentar levantar minha saia no meio do corredor cheio , colocar algo que eu tenha alergia no meu suco , e isso sem contar as tantas vezes que me colocou em situações de risco não contam ??? Potter são pequenos atos que nos mostram o verdadeiro caráter e esses não me mostraram um caráter bom! – Falou ainda de cara amarrada.

- Como se tivesse moral pra me falar de caráter !

- Moral ??? Ora Potter me surpreendeu mostrando que sabia o significado, pena que não mostra o que realmente é!

- Pelo menos sei o significado! – Falou dando um sorriso com a metade da boca.

- Ou acha que sabe ! – Ela retribuiu o Sorriso e saiu em direção a música .

Tiago viu a silhueta da menina se afastar, com certeza algo havia mudado no comportamento dela, ela colocava a mão na cabeça como se acabasse de cometer um erro . É talvez até fosse . Esperou ela chegar para ir pelo mesmo caminho bem devagar.

---

A musica continuava animada , Laís ainda de hábito arrastava os "convidados" para dançar com ela , Lílian chegou e foi se sentar numas almofadas um pouco distante da pista.

- Gente ... eu to com fome ! Faz um três capítulos que eu não como! – Dizia Laís olhando fixamente para a mesa.

- É não seria nada mal uns salgados! – concordou Sirius

- Atacar!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Priscila indo em direção a mesa .

- Obaaaaaaaaa – dizia um recém chegado – Eu também quero ! – Começou a correr junto com os outros .

- Depois eu serrr a criançe aqui! – Falou Kime que desligava os aparelhos e seguia para os comes e bebes também.

---

Seu estômago já estava roncando, seu corpo indicava que a comida era necessária mas a mente não queria se aproximar dele , que dom era esse de a deixar na dúvida sempre que ele lhe falava algo ? Por que ela havia assumido o "papel" de mãe dele momentos atrás? Definitivamente ela não estava normal, não havia comido nada naquele dia e ainda tinha trabalhado muito ... é poderia ser isso , resolveu enxugar as lágrimas e ir até a mesa onde todos já estavam comendo .

- Ah mais uma pra comer ! – dizia Laís rindo e fingindo proteger os salgados- Mas pra ela a Laís abre uma exceção e deixa ela comer .

-Obrigada Laís. – Disse apenas pegando um salgado e se afastando um pouco .

- Ahm ... ta tudo bem com ela ?- Perguntou Remo a Tiago em um sussurro

- Acho que sim ! – Disse enfiando um salgado rapidamente na boca . ( N/a tendo ataque de Isa amiga Cachorro ! sem vergonhaaaaa! Cínico ! e tudo mais! Ahm desculpe o descontrole!)

Regina percebeu algo errado e discretamente pegou um copo e se aproximou de Lílian.

-Acho que fica meio ruim sem um líquido! – Disse ela entregando o copo a ruiva.

- Ah ... obrigada ! – pegou o copo evitando o olhar de Regina.

- Lílian ... o que foi ? - perguntou a amiga .

- Nada – disse ainda olhando pra baixo .

- Se não quer falar ... não irei insistir – Falou a morena recebendo um olhar grato da ruiva – Mas ... bem você sabe que sou uma boa ouvinte !

Lílian apenas abraçou a amiga . Teimosas lágrimas tentavam escorrer pelas bochechas rosadas e de tanta teimosia uma hora conseguiram , chorou até sentir a consciência mais leve.

- Ah você sabe ... não preciso nem dizer ! – Falou limpando as Lágrimas.

- O que foi dessa vez – Disse já cansada de tanto ouvir as histórias de Lílian e Tiago .

- Ele me chamou de duas caras ! – Falou Olhando com raiva em direção do menino.

- Como ? – Perguntou indignada.

- Ele disse que sempre trato ele como um leproso e com os outros sou uma pessoa totalmente diferente! – Disse abafando um soluço.

- Lílian eu posso ser boa de interpretação de texto ... mas você sabe eu odeio adivinhação! – Falou a morena.

- Ah foi assim , eu terminei de contar a história ... – começou Lílian.

-Ah era isso que estavam fazendo então! – Concluiu Regina lembrando da cena que presenciaram do lago .

- O que imaginaram ??? Ah mas isso não vem ao caso ! então a história terminava com um beijo e final feliz , ele me beijou a bochecha e me perguntou se poderíamos ter o nosso final feliz e eu ri! Ele falou que não via motivo pra riso ... mandei ele parar de brincar ai pronto ! falou que o meu problema era que eu sempre achava que os sentimentos eram brincadeira e palitinho de fósforo ... então começou tudo! – Explicou a ruiva.

- Ele fala isso e você ri???? – Perguntou incrédula – Eu nunca havia ouvido isso na minha vida! Geralmente é uma cantada mais velha que o Dumbledore e você ri!

- Re ... – Começou a Ruiva

- Não vem não! Lílian esse garoto ia de quatro até o Japão por você ! e o que a senhorita dá em troca ??? Uma risada! Desculpe falar tudo isso mas eu não vou te proteger nessa ação equivocada!

- Eu sou uma besta mesmo! – Falou a outra abaixando o olhar.

- Besta você não é não! Você é uma ótima pessoa , só ri nas horas erradas! Agora vem ... não adianta chorar pela poção derramada – Disse a abraçando e a levando pra festa .

- Eu não quero falar com ele ! – disse fazendo menção de voltar .

- Ele não é o único aqui! Vamos é aniversário da Laís! De Maior idade!! – Disse a segurando para o rumo da música que tocava novamente.

---

Lílian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritou a freira – Vem dançar comigo! Você foi a única que não dançou até agora! Até o Remo que hum... digamos é meio envergonhado já dançou !

-Ah ... – Começou a ruiva em protesto mas logo se viu dentro da pista por um empurrão de Priscila- O que é isso???

- Só to dando um empurrãzinho! – disse sorrindo- Vamos a Kime melhorou significantemente as músicas !

sem inspiração pra colocar de nick " alguém conhece uma musica legal????" então coloquem no programinha que toca música uma bemmmmmm agitada

Logo então começaram a Dançar ... músicas de todos os tipos mas havia uma falta de um certo ritmo ... mais lento , algumas músicas eram românticas mas muito "pulantes" e o principal afetado por isso era Sirius.

Parte narrada Pelo Sirius

"Putz a Kime poderia ajudar e colocar uma música mais favorável a reconciliações!" – estava eu a pensar encostado em uma árvore.

- Se eu enjoar do doce até te dou um pelos seus pensamentos!- Disse Laís que carregava uma montanha de brigadeiros.

- Se enjoar?- Perguntei confuso.

- É você acha que vou desperdiçar trufas brasileiras a toa ? principalmente sendo meu doce predileto?

- Então quer dizer que meus pensamentos não valem esse doce?- Disse fazendo a minha melhor cara de totó pidão.

- Se for para azarar o Ranhoso ou o Malfoy eu te daria todos os da festa mas em relações a outros assuntos eu não me arriscaria dizer !- Falou enquanto levava um doce à boca.

- Nossa – Fingi indignação – Mas mudando de assunto a Kime só vai colocar esses tipos de música? – Perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Você quer sertanejo de novo???- Perguntou arregalando os olhos para mim.

- Não ... você não entendeu!- Disse abanando minhas mãos como se repulsasse a idéia.

-Lógico que entendi ! Você quer músicas mais lentas pra poder dançar com um certo alguém pois quer pedir desculpas por ser um idiota!- Laís disse Tudo de supetão Mas perai como sabe de tudo ??? ela não estava dormindo?

- E antes que me pergunte como eu sei eu lhe digo : Eu observo as coisas ! e outra eu não leio mentes! – Disse saindo e indo em direção do controle do som .

"Será que sou tão previsível assim ?" – Pensei assustado mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma vibração muito favoráveis a minha pessoa.

idem a Observação musical anterior só que agora uma musica lenta !

Me aproximei , ela tinha se distanciado um pouco pois Remo e Priscila Dançavam muito juntos , Lílian essa hora já estava bem longe da pista e Laís arrastou a Irmã Para a pista alegando que não tinham vassoura pra substituir o par.

-Ahm Rainha Mazaro aceitaria esta contradança com o Pobre Sirius Servo Black? – Perguntei me ajoelhando e beijando sua mão. ( N/a Que se dane a parte narrada pelo Almofadinhas! pois quem vai ficar com tendinite depois sou eu e não o Sirius ! bom para esclarecimento Regina em Latim significa Rainha )

- E por que deveria? – Perguntou tentando conter um sorriso.

-Eu não tenho muito argumentos, mas o único que tenho acho que basta , principalmente se usado na hora , forma e lugar certo. – Disse controlando minha ansiedade.

- E qual seria? – Ela me perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Aproximei-me dela a envolvi pela cintura , senti que seus olhos cor de mel estavam fixos aos meus , fui me abaixando e indo em direção do ouvido dela , tive que resistir a forte tentação de mudar o rumo e ir até aquela boca que amo sentir o gosto, quando cheguei ao meu destino sabia que minha voz estava em férias na Jamaica (N/S O.o quem escreve é a Bárbara viu?) e logicamente o que eu disse saiu num sussurro e senti algo estranho em mim, como se borboletas intrusas batessem asinhas lá , um frio subiu pelos meus pés quando disse as palavrinhas importantes.

- Por que eu te amo – Disse finalmente

Ela ficou parada. Ela não sabia disso? Ora por que me amarraria a uma só pessoa se não amasse mesmo? Eu sou o galinha da História ? Senti que essa frase não seria o bastante pois reparei que seus pés estavam em uma saída estratégica , me ajoelhei e segurei a mão esquerda de Regina .

- E por que não sei como resisti tanto tempo sem você !- Beijei a mão dela- Não sei como seria a minha vida sem você!

---

Vão me matar por isso mas estou tirando o mel do meu teclado ...

Continuando

----

- Sirius! Não faz nem um dia que rompemos!- Falou ela tirando a mão de perto de mim.

-E para mim já parece uma eternidade!- Disse com a maior sinceridade.

Vi que um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela , minha chance apareceu ! A música também ajudou muito pois só agora o cantor começou a proferir as palavras ... Sem ela perceber já estava com a cabeça em meus ombros encostada e dançando em um ritmo bem lento que eu coordenava , E eu querendo que o minuto fosse eterno .

- Então – Comecei baixinho- Perdoa-me?

Ela me olhou , com uma expressão séria , eu poderia esperar que ela vai falar tudo que a coitada guardou , sim coitada pois não sou santo e já aprontei com ela também.

- Você sabe que brigamos por infantilidade sua!- Respondeu ainda séria.

- É ... e por isso quero lhe pedir desculpas ... – falei olhando para meus sapatos.

- De que adiantaria i eu desculpar você /i se você continuar essa criança? O erro não vai ressurgir?- Falou olhando nos meus olhos pois sabe que não consigo mentir quando fazem isso.

- Nada !- admiti - Mas já vi que ser criança não compensa , pois se ser criança é perder a mulher mais importante eu nunca mais quero ser criança!

- Muito bonitinha a frase , mas sabe isso são palavras jogadas ao vento ! nós não vamos mudar ! Eu a certinha e você o infantil!

- Se não vamos mudar ... por que nos penalizar ? – Falei e ela pareceu pensar.

A verdade é que ela não sabia o que falar abriu e fechou a boca bastantes vezes mas na ultima que começou com a fonética foi atrapalhada por gritos assustados.

- A terra ta tremendo!!!!!!!!!!- Gritava Lais puxando os cabelos desesperada.- Crianças e "Laíses" primeiro!!!!!!

Tiago e Lílian foram acalmar a aniversariante e eu fiz menção de ir também , mas quando dei o primeiro passo um braço fino impediu a ida .

- Tem certeza que não quer me escutar? – Perguntou ela um pouco mais flexível comigo.

- É tudo que quero fazer essa noite – Disse olhando para ela.

**Eu te amo, não importa  
Qualquer coisa que não seja nossa.  
Eu te amo, não importa  
Qualquer coisa que não seja nossa.  
Eu te amo, feche a porta,  
Que o mundo começa a girar.**

_Sobre nós dois – Filho dos Livres_

- Acho ... Acho que você tem razão ... – Disse ela nervosa – Não vale a pena nos penalizar pelo o que nunca vamos mudar !

- Isso quer dizer um sim ? – Verifiquei ... pois sabe-se lá o que se passa na mente das meninas.

- O que você acha ? – Ela me perguntou sorrindo .

A abracei com força , depositei beijos por todo o rosto dela depois uni a minha boca a dela demonstrando em um beijo tudo que ela significava pra mim.

---

N/a: Não duvidem da Bárbara ela não gosta e fica de birra...

Acreditem se ela um dia falar que vai a pé até o Japão, pois com certeza ela irá.

Bem eu postei um pouquinho mais tarde, sabe como é né Natal , presentes , comida , arrumar a casa. Isso ocupa tempo não é? E outra minha mãe só faz chester uma vez no ano... tenho que aproveitar.

Bem eu to com dor no pulso de tanto "brincar" com meu presente (Foi um The sims ) desculpem-me mas não vou responder comentários hoje , peço mil desculpas a todos , se fui um pouco grossa e tudo mais , vocês tem direito de ficar extremamente irritados comigo mas a idéia de fazer ficídio ( assassinar fics) aqui no ff **_era _**constante. Mas depois de muito pensar eu resolvi ficar um pouco... agora minha vontade é de fazer ficídio em tudo ... sabe quando você para de escrever por gosto e passa a ser rotina ou obrigação? Então tá quase chegando lá. O duro é por mais que eu tente eu não consigo parar de criar novas coisas, não dá! Bem agora eu to fazendo uma song , esperem que ela vêem só pra cá , compensar vocês.

Muito Obrigada,

Feliz Natal

Bárbara Ceni 8D


	15. Depois da tempestade nem sempre vem a ca

Depois da tempestade nem sempre vem a calmaria.

15ºCapítulo

À medida que a noite passava as pálpebras de todos já estavam quase fechadas, Laís depois de constatar um pequeno terremoto e sair correndo de um lado para o outro gritando " Eu vou morrer! E o pior vou morrer encalhada!" enquanto todos a mandavam se abaixar, estava comendo suas trufas brasileiras. Sirius estava em um canto isolado acompanhado de Regina. Priscila estava no rio brincando de Marco Polo com Remo ( N/a saudades da época que eu brincava ... Pra quem não sabe é assim : Entra todo mundo na piscina e fica um de olhos fechados falando "Marco" e os outros respondem "Polo" ai se tiver vontade grita "Peixinho fora d'água" ai se tiver alguém fora ... se fulasko) Tiago agora comandava a cabine já que Kime apartou de volta a França pois o tempo dado a ela havia acabado.E Lílian dormia dentro da barraca feminina.

- Si ... – Falou Regina depois de um beijo - Acho que está na hora de dormirmos não é? – Falou fazendo um grande esforço para manter os olhos abertos.

- Ah ... não fica mais um pouco! – Disse a abraçando e não a deixando sair do seu colo.

- Você me pediu isso faz uma hora! – Falou dando um beijo de boa noite e indo para a barraca – Até amanha.  
---

- Peixinho fora D'água? – Perguntou Priscila com os olhos fechados.

- Ninguém – Sussurrou Remo em seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Remito mi amore! Dá pra parar de me assustar antes que eu caia dura aqui? – Falou se virando no que achava ser a direção onde Remo estava.( N/a ela ainda estava de olhos fechados)

Remo não falou nada, colocou as mãos na superfície e jogou um jato de água na face direita da menina.

-Assim não vale! – Disse abrindo os olhos - Jato de água é ilegal e merece punição! – disse indo em direção a ele.

- Já sei qual é – Respondeu o menino ficando no mesmo lugar.

- Sabe mesmo?- Perguntou de modo desafiador.

Remo afirmou com a cabeça, Priscila se aproximou mais e quando ele menos esperava duas mãos cobriram seu rosto com algo que identificou ser a terra argila do fundo do rio.

-Com esta tenho que concordar que você foi inovadora! – Respondeu tirando um pouco da lama do rosto e passando no rosto dela enquanto ela dava uma gargalhada.

---   
- Bom já que não tenho mais nada pra fazer... estou indo também – Disse Sirius olhando para barraca feminina onde minutos antes havia saído Regina com a escova de dente na mão.

- Oh coitadinho do Almofadinhas! Abandonado... carente ... pobre cãozinho! – Falou Tiago que tinha saído de perto dos aparelhos depois que Laís falou que ia guardá-los .

- É pobrezinho! – Disse Laís que só agora conseguiu desfazer o feitiço da irmã.

- Não falarei nada! – Disse Sirius rindo e entrando na barraca.

- O que ele quis dizer com esse "eu não falarei nada"? Insinuou que somos carentes, sozinhos e tudo mais? – Perguntou Lais colocando tudo no _in_devido lugar com magia.

- Dez pontos para Grifinória! – Disse Tiago dando um beijo na bochecha dela e desejando boa noite.  
---

- Ah ... dizem que lama é bom pra pele – Disse Priscila inconformada com seu rosto.

- Garanto que não se referiam a essa quando disseram isso! –Disse Remo ajudando a namorada a limpar o rosto.

- Sabe ... eu penso do que vai ser daqui pra frente ... – Começou a Loira – A escola não é eterna, vamos nos separar eu sei! Vamos escolher cursos diferentes ... vamos morar em lugares diferentes ... fico triste de pensar. Não imagino minha vida sem a Lílian brigando com o Tiago, Sem a Laís falando do Amem, de você querendo que eu leia esses livros chatos que nem quem escreveu agüenta ler ...

- Mas para que pensar nisso agora? – Falou Remo tirando a última mancha de lama do rosto da menina – Temos ainda todo o sétimo ano pela frente! E outra não vamos nos separar ... Eu sei que o Tiago e o Sirius vão dar um jeito de sempre nos vermos , quem sabe até todo dia!

- É engraçado né ... você tão calminho e sensato sendo amigo deles – Falou a Menina saindo do lago .

- É dizem que os opostos se atraem ... somos uma boa prova disso não acha? – Falou seguindo Priscila.

---

Amanheceu, mas o céu continuava escuro, uma chuva torrencial caia no acampamento. Já era por volta de nove da manha e nenhuma das quatro meninas experimentaram sair da barraca.

- Estranho né? –Falou Laís.

- Muitas coisas são estranhas pra você então especifique – Pediu Lílian que estava de pijama ainda.

- Parecemos Patricinhas que acabaram de sair do salão! – Respondeu Laís – E que por medo de estragar a chapinha não saem na chuva.

- Não saímos na chuva por que temos amor a vida e não queremos que as nossas vias nasais inferiores fiquem congestionadas, isso somado a febre e dores tem o nome de Gripe! – Falou Lílian olhando para o teto da barraca como se fosse algo legal de se fazer.

- O bichinho do péssimo humor pegou a Lílian!!!!! – Brincou Laís – E a Laís sabe o antídoto disso!

- Qual??? – Perguntaram animadas Regina e Priscila.

- Tharam! – Laís falou depois de pegar na mala quatro pirulitos de chocolate em forma de bichinhos – Meus Prediletos! E quanto a forma ... é culpa do Arnesto!

- Tudo é culpa dele... – Riu Priscila enquanto recebia uma vaquinha de chocolate branco com manchas de chocolate preto e um laçinho de chocolate colorido no pescoço.

Colocaram na boca, um sabor muito bom prevaleceu nela, era suave e com um baixo ponto de ebulição já que era facilmente derretido na boca.

- É muito bom! – Exclamou Lílian depois de "decapitar a vaquinha"

- E você acha que eu como porcaria???? – Falou Laís indignada.  
- Mas mesmo com esse chocolate, aqui ta meio chato ... – Falou Priscila que comia o chocolate.

- E se fossemos na barraca a frente? – Sugeriu Laís – Lógico depois que nós comermos o chocolate!

- Ah ... – reclamou Lílian – Eu preferia ficar aqui!

- E eu preferia estar no lago tomando sol! Mas sinto muito, não está um clima propício para isso! – Falou Regina

- Isso aí! To tão branca que mais pareço a murta do que eu mesma! – Falou Laís levantando a blusa e olhando a tonalidade de sua pele.

- Bom eu já terminei – Disse Priscila limpando os cantos da boca.

- Digo o mesmo! – Falaram juntas Laís e Regina.

Olharam para Lílian e viram que ela mastigava lentamente o chocolate e sequer saíra do começo dele.

- Se você não comer eu como viu! – Disse Laís olhando com os olhos arregalados para o doce.

- Tudo bem – Lílian entregou a vaquinha a amiga – Foi até o malão e depois ao biombo e se trocou, colocou uma calça jeans e um moletom preto e juntou-se as outras.

- Prontas? – Perguntou Laís que segurava uma capa de chuva sobre a cabeça de todas.

Assentiram com a cabeça. Lá fora as poças eram grandes demais, Laís pulava nelas de propósito molhando os que estavam a frente assim como os que estavam atrás, sem muita demora chegaram na barraca e chamaram por eles por medida de precaução.

-Entrem – disse Remo Abrindo a "porta" para as meninas entrarem.

- Que cheiro é esse? – Perguntou Laís sentindo um cheiro estranho.

- Ahm estávamos trabalhando em um perfume para o Ranhoso já que não tínhamos nada para fazer.- Disse Sirius andando em Direção a Regina.

- Até aqui? – Perguntou Priscila olhando para um líquido azul bem claro.

- É Pri – Disse Remo abraçando Priscila pelas costas.

- É isso que me indigna! Tem gente que poderia estar também assim e agora fica olhando pro teto! Aff! E eu encalhada aqui pagando de castiçal! Merlin como sofro! – Disse adivinhem quem ??? Cruzando os braços.  
- Você também poderia estar assim – Começou Lílian vermelha – Ou esqueceu dos garotinhos do quarto ano?

- Isso não teve graça! –Falou se sentando e fazendo bico.

- Pobre Laís! – Disse Sirius apertando as bochechas de Laís.

- Sim ... falida Laís! Ainda mais por que gastaram o dinheirinho que ela com muito amor e camaça ganhou no truco ! – Disse a morena tirando as mãos de Sirius de suas bochechas.

- Ahm e então o que vamos fazer agora? Ouvir a Laís reclamar de seu rico dinheirinho não era meu plano. – Só agora Tiago falou alguma coisa.

- Que tal umas musiquinhas? – Propôs Sirius que novamente estava abraçado à Regina.

- É, seria uma boa!- Concordou Priscila se sentando com os outros

- Mas ... Música sem som não é legal ! – Reclamou Sirius.

- E o que sugere então? – Perguntou Laís

- Que você transfigure algo em um violão, pelo que sei Tiago e Regina sabem tocar muito bem!- Respondeu Remo entendendo a jogada do amigo.

- Nem casada!( hehe expressão para substituir nem por milagre) Vocês sabem que não sei transfigurar bem as coisas! – Falou – A não ser que sejam do mesmo material!

- E pelo jeito vocês não querem arriscar os malões de vocês não é? – Falou Regina lembrando de quando a amiga tentou transformar um leão de pelúcia em um de verdade e quase colocou fogo na escola aquele dia.

- Sim mas... o Tiago tem um objeto que não faria tanta falta! – Disse Sirius olhando para o amigo.

- Pode parar! Foi presente da minha avó! – Defendeu bravo.

- Ah ... vamos Tiago, vai dizer que tem coisa melhor para fazer? – Falou Remo – E se algo acontecer eu mesmo me responsabilizo para recuperar o seu porta retrato... mesmo sabendo que pode custar a minha varinha!

- Já que é assim ... – disse entregando o porta retrato que no dia anterior tinham visto Tiago abraçado a ele.

- Tiago essa foto ... – Disse Laís quando viu – É ... – teve um ataque de risos

- É bizarra! – Disse Priscila tomando o porta retrato da mão de Laís.

-Não falem assim dela! – Defendeu Sirius – É até Bonitinha !

- É pode até ser, mas daí a ter uma foto de uma doninha com as cores da Grifinória em um porta retrato!

- Dá pra parar? – Pediu Tiago tirando a fotografia – Olha que eu não empresto mais!

-Ah empresta sim! – Disse Laís puxando o porta retratos – Qual era mesmo o feitiço ??? Ah me Lembrei!

Laís puxou a varinha o bolso, os amigos se distanciaram para o lado oposto. A menina fixou o olhar no objeto e disse o feitiço, um violão escuro e bem polido apareceu no lugar do porta retratos.

- Alas eu consegui! Eu consegui! – Laís saia pulando pela barraca.

- É... em partes você conseguiu – Disse Priscila analisando o objeto.

- Que seja em partes, o que importa é que consegui! – Disse a morena ainda pulando.

- Conseguiu um violão sem cordas! – Disse Tiago fitando Laís.

- Ah eu só esqueci de um pequeno detalhe! – Disse Parando e olhando sua "obra de arte" – E quem precisa de cordas?

- Qualquer pessoa normal que toque Laís! – Rebateu Lílian 

- Ah é né? – disse só agora refletindo – Mas eu dou um jeito – tirou os cadarços – O que acham?

- Quer mesmo que nós respondamos? – Perguntou Remo.

- É né ... E agora? – Disse colocando os cadarços no lugar.

- Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa – Falou Tiago se encostando no malão de Remo.

- Por que não tenta transfigurar outra coisa? – Sugeriu Sirius 

- É me dá o seu cabelo, talvez eu consiga! – Disse irônica – Eu tentei e não consegui ...

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Fique bem longe dele!- Disse Sirius colocando as mãos como se protegesse seu cabelo.

- E se ... ah você sabe, você tem um isqueiro de metal! – Sugeriu Priscila a Laís.

- O que? você quer que meu isqueiro que usei pra botar fogo na casinha de bonecas ROSA que a Kime tinha seja submetido a esse teste? – Perguntou incrédula.  
- Nada mais justo! Eu doei meu porta retrato você doa seu isqueiro de estimação! – Falou Tiago procurando no bolso da jaqueta dela o isqueiro.

- Mas ele tem história! Ou você acha que é todo dia que seu pai deixa cair o isqueiro na rua? – Rebateu a morena tirando rapidamente do bolso e segurando forte na mão.

- Sem ladainhas – Disse Remo aparecendo do lado da mão que ela estava segurando e logo conseguindo o isqueiro – Vai eu sei que você vai conseguir... e caso algo ocorra também me aventuro com minha varinha .

- Humft – Bufou levantado a franja – Ta bom – Disse fazendo o feitiço e seis cordas de aço deram lugar ao isqueiro do mesmo material antes ali.

- Olha ... deu certo ! – Disse feliz e levantando uma das cordas.

Colocaram as cordas no instrumento, Tiago o afinou. Sim realmente Laís havia conseguido, as cordas eram de boa qualidade e não arrebentaram como a maioria receava, tocaram algumas músicas.

- Gente ... esse climinha "ao redor da fogueira" está ficando monótono de mais ... todos cantando juntos ... O que acham de um concurso ? – Sugeriu Remo depois de mais uma canção 

- Perfeito! Quem vai ter a honra de ter Laís Pausini como companheira vai ser a Lil – Disse a morena piscando para a ruiva.

-Pri! – Gritou Regina do outro lado da barraca – Vamos?

- Pode contar comigo ... E pode contar com a vitória! – Disse a Loira em tom de brincadeira.

- Nossa modesta não? Acho que sobramos ... – Falou Sirius olhando a volta – Um trio?

- É o Trio! – Disse Tiago confirmando – Laís, Evans podem começar!

Laís puxou Lílian para cochichar em seu ouvido a música, fizeram uma pequena paródia e informaram a musica para que Regina pudesse a tocar.

**A Laís fala, a Laís fala mesmo, **

(O povo fala, o povo fala mesmo,)

**A Laís fala, a Laís fala mesmo,**

(O povo fala, o povo fala mesmo,)

**Andam falando que eu me meto onde não deve**  
(Andam dizendo que eu meto a mão,)

**Que eu sou forte por que como coco e chupo bala,**

( eu toco forte,eu furo o côro, eu mando bala,)

**Que eu engordo , mas não largo o chocolate**

(eu meto a cara, mais eu não fujo do combate,)

( Vox populi – Ana Carolina )

- Que eu engordo, mas não largo o chocolate ? – Criticou Tiago – Só mesmo a Laís!

- Quem criou essa frase foi a Lílian! – Respondeu Laís com sua melhor cara de bum bum.

- Próximo! – Gritou Sirius acabando com ao situação.

- Somos nós ... Tiago ... – Disse Regina entregando o violão.

As duas se levantaram e combinaram em tom baixo a música que iriam cantar, resolveram não fazer uma paródia , o que iriam cantar iria diminuir o ego de certas pessoas ali.  
Os primeiros acordes foram dados e elas começaram a cantar.

_Acabo de te trair__  
__Em pensamento_

Sirius ao começar a ouvir a musica ficando paralisado, que raios ela queria dizer com isso?

_Não deixo você ouvir __  
__O que te traz sofrimento__  
__Acabo de me trair __  
__O que é que eu estou dizendo?_

"Esse negócio está ficando sério!" pensava Sirius a medida que a música prosseguia , Remo estava sério olhando o que a namorada cantava , a música realmente estava ficando estranha !

_Se é amor Tem __  
__Desencontros __  
__Amar Também __  
__Um contra o outro __  
__E lutar sempre __  
__Por esse amor __  
__Que morre e reascende __  
__Melhor_

"Meu Merlin! Meninas Deveriam vir com manuais de interpretação de indiretas!" Pensava Almofadinhas desesperado tentando entender alguma mensagem, se é que ela era passada.

_Existem Provas de amor__  
__Provas de amor apenas__  
__Provas de amor__  
__Não existe o amor __  
__Não existe o amor __  
__Não existe o amor não existe__  
__O amor__  
__Apenas provas de amor _

Remo agora parecia aliviar a expressão, Priscila agora olhava em uma direção diferente da dele, Regina a tempos não olhava na direção de Sirius e este estava pensando demais para perceber isso.

_Acabo de me separar__  
__Sem fazer alarde__  
__Te ligo quando chegar lá__  
__E te escondo a verdade__  
__Nós vamos nos reconciliar__  
__E você nem sabe_

Sirius agora era o desespero em pessoa "QUE RAIOS ESSA MÚSICA QUERIA DIZER?"

_Se é amor tem __  
__Desencontros__  
__Amar Também__  
__Um contra o outro __  
__E lutar sempre __  
__Por esse amor __  
__Que morre e reascende__  
__E não Tem Fim _

A expressão de preocupação de Sirius foi embora quando elas pararam nessa parte da Música, era simplesmente provocação? Essa era a sua Marota! A puxou antes que Tiago entregasse o violão para beijá-la.

- Aprendeu Direitinho!- Disse ele depois do beijo.

- Tive ótimos professores! – Falou saindo do colo dele.

Sirius abriu a boca e logo a fechou, não adiantaria discutir ela estava afim de provocá-lo.

- Acho que está na nossa hora não garotos?- Falou Tiago depois de entregar o violão a Regina.

Os marotos cantaram uma musica que Sirius mesmo havia composto, contava parte da história dos marotos. Os foras de Tiago, o primeiro Dez de Sirius (que era considerado um milagre), a Primeira vez que Remo bebeu e lógico as azarações para com Snape. E por uma unanimidade a vitória foi dada a eles, o tempo passou rápido e logo a chuva já havia cessado e a noite silenciosamente chegou . Lílian havia saído a um considerável tempo para andar, disse que amava o frescor depois da chuva. Foi sozinha pois Laís argumentou que já estava encalhada e não precisava ficar atolada e é lógico que não iria atrapalhar as amigas, tinha muito amor a vida para fazer isso e Tiago, bem fora de qualquer cogitação!

- Ela ta demorando né? – Perguntava Regina pela 15864ª vez.

- Ah ... ela deve ter se atolado! Eu falei pra ela!- Disse Laís que marcava seu baralho sobressalente ( N/a Tipo, é fazer marcação , sabe colocar um risquinho de tal jeito em tal carta, pra quando jogar saber qual carta está com o adversário)

- Laís! – Censurou Priscila.

- Eu! O que deseja? – Falou de modo santo.

- Bom... eu quero dois chocolates, três sucos de abóbora e uma cerveja amanteigada! – Falou Priscila enumerando nos dedos.

- Não era nesse sentido! – Disse Laís bufando e levantando um pedaço da franja.

- Por que vocês não vão procurá-la? – Sugeriu Sirius.

- Eu? Mexer meu popô daqui? – Perguntou Laís que marcava a última carta do baralho.

- É você e o Tiago! – Falou Remo – Não estão fazendo nada!

- Ei não ofenda! Ou você acha que ... que ... ficar sentado olhando vocês é uma tarefa fácil? – Rebateu Tiago

- Sinceramente sim! E outra Laís você é a única que pode usar um Lumus! – Disse Regina se lembrando do aniversário dela.

A cara da menina se transformou realmente ela pode usar magia! Laís não pensou duas vezes em um pulo puxou Tiago e saíram da barraca.

- Tiago prepare-se! um momento único vai acontecer! – Disse Feliz olhando para a varinha.

- Laís é só um Lumus! – Disse Tiago ajeitando os óculos.

- Shhiiiiiiiiiiii! Você vai me desconcentrar! – Agitou a varinha e disse o feitiço, uma luz forte saiu da mesma .- Siga-me! Ai eu sempre sonhei em dizer isso! – Finalizou a menina dando pulinhos pelo caminho.

Andaram, realmente Lílian amava andar! Estavam um pouco longe quando encontraram um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos atrás de uma pedra.

- Te achei mocinha! – Falou Laís indo em direção a ruiva.

Mas o que a menina viu não era o que esperava, sua amiga estava mal, isso era visível.

- Lílian, ô Lílian o que foi ? – Perguntou preocupada se abaixando.

Lílian a olhou, não falou nada apenas mostrou duas marcas em sua perna, Laís como já foi escoteira entendeu tudo.

- Tiago Segura aqui! – Disse a morena entregando a varinha a ele e abaixando-se em direção a ruiva.

- O que via fazer?- Perguntou ao ver os gestos de Laís.

- Não é obvio? Tiago Acorda! – disse em tom sério - Não viu as picadas?

- Picadas? – Perguntou com preocupação

- É seu poio! Cobra! – Disse levantando Lílian – Agora ilumine o caminho! Vamos até o hospital!

---

N/a: Tharam! E ai?? Ahm ahm? Como vão? Exaltações de lado desculpas aqui.

Desculpe-me , sinto-me uma bruxa ( no péssimo sentido)

Bom vamos lá... eu logo logo vou por fim nisso... vocês não vão ter que esperar muito. Já disse que o ultimo tá completo?

**Thaty:** Ohhhh rir?? Sim sim o Tiago foi um pouco estranho com esse pedido... mas tudo bem... isso passa , ele fica mais esperto ;)

**Sassah Potter:** Ohhh muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou do capitulo... sim as pessoas amadurecem , tipo menos a Laís... ai ai tadinha dela.E você não é chata. Definitivamente não!!! Obrigada pelos elogios... mas quanto a essa fic não se preocupe... ela já está terminada por isso as postagem acelerada agora.


	16. Perfume?

Perfume?

- Tiago – dizia Laís enquanto revezava o "transporte" de Lílian – Eu sei do espelho ... ou você acha mesmo que eu tinha mesmo aquela história toda de trauma? Por favor avisa o Sirius ... diz que estamos indo até a cidade em busca de um hospital .

- Que? Peraí ... Quer dizer que você inventou toda aquela história de espelho? – Perguntou o garoto abobado enquanto procurava o objeto no bolso.

- Em partes... Na verdade eu só fingi que não tinha visto... Agora faz o favor de comunicar e falar para eles mandarem uma carta pra McGonagall? – Disse enquanto desviava de uma pedra.

Tiago fez o que a menina mandou, ela estava séria demais para ser desobedecida. Laís havia enfeitiçado o corpo de Lílian e só lembrou da condição "maior idade" quando Tiago já havia carregado Lílian pela metade do caminho.

-Lílianzinha??? Tá tudo bem aí? – perguntava Laís para se certificar que a amiga ainda estava acordada, além da dor da picada o veneno já estava fazendo efeito e se sentia fraca e sonolenta.

Lílian mexeu um pouco a cabeça em confirmação.

- O transporte Pausini informa: Luzes á vista! – Disse a menina gritando como se fazia antigamente nas embarcações que iam em busca de territórios.

---  
Sirius ouviu tudo que Tiago havia dito, o amigo com certeza estava muito nervoso porque repetiu as palavras : cobra, veneno, Laís, Lílian e fraca muitas vezes. Pelo o que Black entendeu uma das duas havia sido picadas por uma cobra peçonhenta, agora qual? Bem... isso ele não fazia idéia.

- Gente – disse chamando a atenção dos que estavam conversando na barraca.

- Alguém foi picado... – começou pausadamente ao ver a expressão de susto das meninas- Tiago pediu pra você – disse apontando para o Remo – Mandar uma coruja pra McGonagall e pediu para ficarmos aqui até eles mandarem algo nos chamando.

Regina levantou a mão como se estivesse em uma sala de aula.

- Sim? – Perguntou Sirius.

- 1º Ele não disse quem foi picado? 2º Por que temos que ficar aqui ? E 3º como ele te avisou ?- Falou a morena enumerando nos dedos.

-Respondendo: 1º Ele estava nervoso demais e não conseguia falar direito , 2º Provavelmente para não nos perdemos e 3º segredo de estado – Disse Sirius passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

---  
-Tiago, segura ela – disse Laís repousando suavemente a ruiva no colo do garoto – Eu vou falar com alguém.

Tiago ficou ali segurando o corpo pálido de Lílian, N/a e ai quanto tempo? Bom eu não vou colocar pedacinho de musica aqui ... mas seria legal ler escutando por onde andei –Nando Reis Percebeu que ela o fitava , aqueles olhos verdes que sempre eram tão brilhantes agora estavam um pouco sofridos, a boca estava sem cor, percebeu que ela iria falar algo, mas antes que ela fizesse ele fez um Shiii e ela desistiu de falar.

Lílian estava envolta por aqueles braços fortes, olhou para o rosto de um dos Tiagos formados na frente dela, ela iria agradecer e pedir desculpas mas ... um shiiii a impediu.

- Gente ... eu odeio quebrar clima ,mas o médico já vai atende-la – Disse Laís que parecia estar bem mais tranqüila agora.

Tiago levou a ruiva até onde Laís guiou, na sala havia duas macas, uma ocupada com uma paciente de cabelos bem curtinhos e negros que dormia virada para a parede oposta . O médico indicou a maca ao lado, onde Tiago deitou Lílian .

O médico pegou a pulsação de Lílian, depois pareceu pegar a varinha, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Sem sair da sala, o Médico recorreu à um armário branco que ficava um pouco mais ao fundo do quarto e dele tirou um frasquinho redondo de cor caramelo. Pareceu um pouco hesitante olhando contra a luz. Mas depois sua expressão mudou para satisfatória. Inclinou a Cabeça de Lílian para trás e deu o líquido à ela.

- Pepeperai ! – Falou Laís interrompendo o médico – Que trequinho é esse? O Senhor sequer perguntou a cobra que a picou! E não fez o teste da varinha que seria o procedimento padrão!

O medico ficou rubro e olhou para a menina.

- E o que a Senhorita conhece do procedimento padrão? – Falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo o que imaginar! Pelo menos nessa área, sou Filha de Tulipa Pausini, a que criou o feitiço e o procedimento padrão nessa área! Isso sem contar que sei dos métodos trouxa! – disse cruzando o braço e olhando superior para o médico.

- É um novo procedimento ... mais rápido que o padrão, enquanto o padrão duraria três dias esse dura dois.- Respondeu o médico guardando o frasquinho no bolso.

- Ou seja, algo experimental! –Falou Laís com raiva. E sem que alguém percebesse pegou a varinha e apontou para o armário – Accio vidros experimentais.

Um bando deles saíram voando pela sala , Tiago se tacou no chão para que o último não se quebrasse, jogou à Laís que sai correndo para enviar o frasco a mãe .

- Ah se minha mãe estivesse aqui! Mas perai ! – Disse em tom conclusivo – Ela Pode aparatar! Tiago, vai até o correio e manda uma coruja agora para casa da minha mãe!

O menino entregou o frasco a Laís e saiu correndo.

- Ah o Senhor é louco! Garanto que nela aplicou a mesma gosma! – Disse apontado para a menina ao lado.

- Louca é você! Quebra todas as poções que tenho no estoque e ainda chama aquela maluca da sua mãe! – Respondeu o mais velho.

- Sim, mamãe é louca e é meu orgulho! Mas francamente minha amiga é uma pessoa e não um rato de masmorra para ser usada em experiências! – disse passando o frasquinho redondo entre os dedos.

Não demorou muito e um barulho de chicote se fez presente na sala. Uma mulher magra, de cabelos lisos e negros que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo apareceu.

- Filinha! Não perde o hábito de fazer bagunça em lugar nenhum! – Falou a mulher olhando a sala.- Parece que temos métodos experimentais ? Deixe-me ver? – Pediu o frasco para Laís.

A menina entregou, Tulipa olhou-o contra a luz cheirou e finalmente colocou em cima de uma bancada e fez um feitiço .

- Você pretendia curá-la com isso? – Perguntou ao homem com um sorriso.

- Certamente! Já curei muitas pessoas com "isso" – Imitou a voz da mulher quando disse o "isso".

- Com certeza, raspas de salgueiro , extrato de flores campestres, uma ou duas gotas de muco de dragão e dois cabelos de Veela a curariam de uma picada no máximo de abelha! – Falou ainda rindo.

- A senhora disse flores campestres? – Perguntou Tiago arregalando os olhos.

- Sim exatamente 91,2 da poção é isso" – Falou olhando para o garoto .

- Problemas! Ela é alérgica a flores! – Falou lembrando do dia em que foi parar na enfermaria.

- O que? – Perguntou Tulipa apavorada.

- Manhêêêêê, ela tá ficando roxa! – Disse a menina olhando para a amiga.

- Laís, pega na bolsa da mamãe uma Seringa e o vidrinho escrito antialérgico, ela já deve estar com a traquéia fechada e não conseguiria engolir.

A mulher em segundos preparou a dose, aplicou no braço de Lílian, pouco tempo depois a menina já estava mais clara.

- Ótimo! Mata a menina, mata! Inconseqüente! Se não gostava do meu método não fizesse um perfume para substituí-lo! Fizesse algo decente!- disse Tulipa irada.

A mulher agora passava a varinha pelo corpo de Lílian, falou algumas palavrinhas e pegou na bolsa algo como um soro. Na verdade era um soro, a cobra que a picara não era tão peçonhenta assim, pura sorte, a mulher aplicou o soro antiofídico na menina.

- E antes que meu método seja difamado... Ele não demora três dias, no máximo algumas horas, eu deixo a pessoa de repouso por três dias, ser mimada com recomendação médica é muito melhor.Francamente!

- Ah! – disse a mulher se lembrando de algo – Laís fica de olho nela enquanto discuto sobre o novo método tá? – Disse Tulipa puxando o médico para fora da sala.

---  
-A Lílian foi picada! – Disse Regina depois de uns segundos – 1º ele estava nervoso demais 2º caso a picada fosse na Laís ela estaria gritando de dor e provavelmente xingando a cobra.

- É uma versão feminina de Sherlock Holmes? – perguntou Remo.

- Acho que lê-lo nas férias fez bem a minha linha de raciocínio! – Disse simplesmente.

- Legal ... só não vão discutir qual é o melhor da série tá? – falou Sirius se tacando em algumas almofadas.

- Com certeza o conto "A volta De Sherlock Holmes" e "Um Escândalo na Boêmia" ganhariam ! – Disse Regina entusiasmada.

---  
-Tiago, eu sei que ela é o amor da sua vida , que você não vive sem ela mas dá pra deixar a menina respirar? – Disse Laís que estava quase deitada em uma poltrona, suas pernas estavam apoiadas em um dos braços da cadeira enquanto o outro braço suportava suas costas.

- Como se eu tivesse tão perto! – Protestou o menino se afastando.

- É ... um palmo não é tão perto assim! – Disse irônica.

A porta se abriu e Tulipa entrou com duas prancheta , uma toda em branco e outra com algumas anotações. Preencheu com uma letra caprichada e colocou na mesinha ao lado da cama de Lílian.

Pegou a outra e começou a ler, Fez algumas caretas e mais algumas anotações.

- É... parece que a Srtª Vendetta ficará mais tempo que o previsto! – Disse saindo para buscar alguns medicamentos.

- O que será que ela tem? – Perguntou Tiago à Laís.

- O que quer que seja não é perigoso para vocês! – Disse um menino da altura de Tiago, olhos cinzas e cabelos levemente azulados na ponta. Nariz fino e boca um pouco menos carnuda que a de Laís. O menino usava um jeans e uma camiseta preta simples de botões .

-Laís revirou os olhos.-Não estamos preocupados com periculosidade da doença! Nunca ouviu a palavra curiosidade? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos cinzas do " azulado" como o apelidou mentalmente.

- Já ... e já ouvi o ditado que ela também mata! – Disse o menino chegando perto da morena deitada.

- Garanto que ela foi picada – Disse o garoto apontando com a cabeça para Lílian.

-É – disse Laís simplesmente.

- O acampamento da McGonagall ainda não acabou? – Perguntou o menino sentando-se em uma cadeira e fazendo carinho na mão da irmã.

- Perai ... – Laís ia perguntar como o "azulado" sabia, mas lembrou-se de uma cena na biblioteca.

/ FlashBack Quanto tempo não o uso!/

"Era um dia chato ao extremo. Por que eu perdi a porcaria da saída para Hogsmeade?  
Também quem manda sair exatamente ao meio-dia? Agora o que me resta? Ler alguma coisa de um bruxo maluco aqui nessa biblioteca! Se ainda tivesse mangás ..."

"Uhm ... isso me parece Legal!" retirei um com pouca poeira, sinal que fora usado a pouco tempo " Como comer chocolate sem engordar!" N/a lágrima nos olhos eu quero um de verdade!!!

" minha cadeira!" a saudei me tacando em cima dela. E não teria feito isso se eu estivesse de frente a ela.

- Ai sua maluca! – Disse um menino que eu nunca tinha visto ali antes, cabelos azulados, nariz fino e boca um pouco carnuda. Ele vestia o uniforme da Corvinal e lia algo como "feitiços e encantos"

"Eu saí correndo de lá , nem se quer pedi desculpas..."  
Fim do FlashBack

- Ah ... desculpe ter sentado em cima de você aquele dia. - disse olhando pro menino- Eu sempre fazia isso ... sabe é normal eu perder os passeios então como nunca ninguém fica eu fiz ... mas bem ...

- Não tem problema – Disse um pouco mais sutil- Eu sobrevivi ! 

Laís revirou os olhos. – Melhor me apresentar Laís Pausini, Grifinória, futuramente sétimo ano!

- Ricardo Vendetta, Corvinal , futuramente sexto ano ! – disse apertando a mão.

- Tiago Potter , idem a Laís – Disse Tiago soltando a mão de Lílian para acenar.

- E ela ... é – disse Tiago apontando para Lílian.

- Lílian Evans, eu sei . – Disse o "azulado".

----  
N/a : Apresento-lhes o Sr Azulado , ou Melhor Sr Vendetta como gosta de ser chamado ( Vendetta em italiano é Vingança , e pode ser também uma máfia que o lema é " Dar a vida por amor , Tirar a vida por ódio") Bom ... o coitado não tem nada a ver com nenhuma das duas! Ah e antes que me matem ... ele não é frio ! pelo contrário ! bom mais isso é pro próximo capitulo!

Ah lembrando que comentários não são obrigatórios , mas são bem vindos ! eu não sei da próxima atualização já que estou no terceiro ano, desculpem-me a demora e os erros...

E quem acompanha Isso já é coincidência demais! Peço sinceras desculpas pois vai demorar mais ainda... e acr4editem o terceiro ano é horrendo!


	17. coçeiraaaaa

-Bom dia! –Dizia uma morena entregando uma bandeja a recém acordada.

-Meu Deus! A dor passou mas pelo visto arranjei delírios! Laís Yane Pausini acordada às 07:35 da manhã?? E com o meu café da manhã na mão?

- Não acostuma não viu! Eu não gosto de ser explorada ... só fiz por que a Srª Pausini quase me esfolou viva! – Laís disse colocando a bandeja no colo de Lílian.

-Você dormiu aqui? – Lílian perguntou a ela.

- Você esperava que o Potter dormisse? Eu tive que expulsa-lo daqui! Se soubesse da sua vontade poupava o trabalho de ameaçá-lo! – Falou Laís roubando uma bolachinha de Lílian.

- Ah antes que pergunte , não tem problema , se quiser mais é só pegar! – Lílian falou rindo da amiga.

- Se eu fosse você nunca mais dizia isso! – Falou Laís pegando todas as bolachas que estavam ali.

- Eu não queria mesmo. – Disse Lílian olhando pro sanduíche – Mas ele eu quero viu? – Falou ela apontando pro alimento.

- Não faço a mínima questão.- respondeu a morena se sentando na poltrona.

- Estavam falando de mim? –acabava de chegar um moreno de cabelos arrepiados acompanhado de um outro moreno que ria da pergunta.

- A não ser que você tenha virado um sanduíche. - Falou Lílian.

-Quer matar a gente de susto ? – Falou Sirius beijando a bochecha de Lílian.Enquanto Tiago colocava uma caixa de chocolate ao lado da cama.

- Pra você , Lílian quando ficar melhor! – Disse ele piscando.

- E a Laís??? Eu quero um príncipe encantado que me engorde com chocolate!!!!! – Falava enquanto a porta se abria e Ricardo entrava.

- Não sou um príncipe mas tenho um ! – Disse ele tacando uma barrinha de chocolate suíço.

Todos olharam pra Laís e pro menino , ela correu e o abraçou como costumava fazer com qualquer um.Provavelmente o menino quebraria no meio se esse abraço durasse mais tempo , Vendetta não era um garoto forte , pelo contrário era magricela.

- Ah Potter , obrigada por tudo que fez ontem ! – Disse Lílian olhando para o maroto.

-Tudo que fez ontem! Quem fez tudo fui eu! Tá certo que ele brigou meio quilômetro comigo pra te carregar mais ! Mas eu estava com a varinha! – Disse Laís abocanhando o chocolate.

-Laís! Não foi bem assim! – Tiago a fitou.

- Foi bem pior ! mas quer que eu conte a verdade? – Disse ela sorrindo

- Por favor! –Pediu Lílian a amiga.

-Bom Lá vai então! – A menina anunciou- Te achamos depois de uma grande procura , Eu a princípio que te carregava , Alias me passa a sua dieta tá? Você é uma pena! Mas voltando ao assunto ... Tiago falou que eu já havia me esforçado muito depois de andarmos uns dez metros , acabei que cedi e entreguei você com um estado de sonolência , disse a ele para não te deixar dormir de jeito nenhum ... e ele ... Posso contar mesmo Tiago? –Laís perguntou insegura.

Ele só fez um sinal para que ela prosseguisse .

-E Tiago ficou conversando com você banalidades, teve uma hora que vocês juntos começaram a cantar ,Mas logo você poupou a fala , já que estava com o veneno bastante tempo , Então ele começou a correr um pouco mais , e lógico não tenho tanto preparo físico como ele e fiquei para trás , mas eu podia ouvir uns " Não dorme não , nós precisamos de você , eu preciso de você!" Mas então lembrei que tinha minha varinha e te enfeiticei e perguntávamos de metro em metro que andávamos se estava tudo bem.

- E você ainda diz que ele não fez nada? – Falou Vendetta indignado.- Quisera que o namorado da minha irmã tivesse feito um "nada" desses pra ela! Talvez não tivesse assim!

Laís se calou , Tá Tiago tinha feito algo mas bem pouco, ou melhor bem pouquinho mesmo.

-E antes que afirmem , eu sei , vocês não namoram! – Disse Ricardo olhando para a irmã.

---

-Crianças , crianças! Eu disse que não poderia deixá-los! Acho que é o fim! – Disse McGonagall triste.

- Não! Perai! Afinal são imprevistos! – Rebateu Priscila.

- Eu não posso deixar isso continuar! Seria irresponsabilidade demais! E não posso ficar aqui! Estamos perto das aulas! – Falou ela.

-E se acharmos outra pessoa? –Propôs Remo.

- Quem seria o maluco que nos assumiria? – Perguntou Regina;

-Eu ! – disse uma morena de cabelos negros.

-Tia mãe da Laís!!!! – Gritaram os três.

-Então o que acha McGonagall? – Perguntou Tulipa olhando para a mulher.

---

-Ainda não descobriram? – Perguntou Laís envergonhada pelo que fizeram.

- A cada dia eles descobrem algo e no fim dizem que não é! Mas eu acho que sei o que é , ela sofreu muito esses dias , Sabe , Voldemort ... Bem ela o encontrou e foi tola ao tentar vingar –se . Perdemos gente por causa dele...

Laís o abraçou , Sentiu que o menino tremeu um pouco com o contato , sentiu que ele estava prestes a estourar ali mesmo .

-Vem , vamos comer algo! – Ela o chamou e ele logo aceitou.

A porta de fechou , um silêncio constrangedor invadiu o recinto, Sirius já olhava para o teto , fazendo sua nova diversão : caçar rachaduras no teto, apesar de ser quase impossível ter sucesso na "caçada" sinceramente devia ter deixado Regina vir também , mas Remo e Priscila insistiram pra ela ficar por causa dos bons argumentos, quais seriam úteis na conversinha com mimips. Até que Lílian soltou uma frase.

- Coitados , Viram a irmã caçula sofrer um bocado nas mãos de Voldemort. – Disse Lílian com os olhos marejados.

A sala se fez silêncio e logo os dois voltavam rindo um pouco , Laís é ótima para isso.

---

-Acho que é uma boa idéia , aliás pelo que sei ... não tem muito contato com Laís não? Já que mora com a Kime. – Disse McGonagall.

- Além de que é ótimacurandeira!- Completou Regina

E os outros riram com o comentário dela.

- Então fechou! – Disse a mulher tirando a varinha do bolso e conjurando uma barraca , branca , com um banquinho e uma pilha de livros do lado de fora , os quais eram protegidos por um toldo que vinha da barraca , Agora sabiam de onde Laís havia tirado o hábito da leitura!

---

-Ele ainda não acredita no ritual que vocês fazem para me acordar! – Disse Laís olhando de soslaio para o menino e apontando para o mesmo.

- Acredite! Ou seja nunca marque nada com ela antes das duas! –Disse Lílian que antes conversava com os dois marotos.

- Ah ! vocês não sabem da melhor!! Ele joga truco!!!! – Disse ela pulando feliz pelo quarto.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam , finalmente não teriam mais que participar de partidas que se eram apostados micos! Vendetta iria participar por eles!

- Disse que sempre ganha, mas duvido que consiga ganhar de mim! – Disse Laís apontando para si mesma.

- Quer jogar???- Perguntou Vendetta, incrível mas seu cabelo hoje estava mais esverdeado.

- Lógico! – Disse Laís tirando o seu baralho do bolso.

- Não , não com esse! –Vendetta Tirou o baralho da mão da menina e tacou no lixo.

- Ei era meu baralho de estimação! – reclamou Laís.

- E de marcação também! – Afirmou Ricardo.- Ou acha que não vi os riscadinhos nos cantos?

- Acontece que era o único que eu tinha! – falou brava.

- Não tem problema ,eu tenho um. – Disse Vendetta tirando um baralho azul do bolso.

-E como vou saber se o seu não é de marcação??– falou se sentando no chão.

- Pode olhar se quiser! – Disse entregando o baralho para Laís.

- É não tem nada- disse depois de conferir o baralho.- Então quem corta e embaralha?

- O Sirius embaralha e o Tiago corta! –falou Ricardo também se sentando na frente da Laís.

- Eles não estão no jogo! Não vale! Você embaralha e eu corto!- Protestou Laís

- Tudo bem ! – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Ei você não vai apostar nada?- Perguntou Sirius indignado.

- Ah é! Bom se eu ganhar ... você ... você ... Você acampa conosco! – falou Laís

- Tudo bem , mas se você perder... vai ... ter que ficar o resto das férias sem comer chocolate!

-Pode arrumar suas malas , querido.- falou arrumando a meia logo depois que havia cortado o baralho.

O jogo , estava decorrendo muito bem , o Valete era o Zap e Ricardo não apresentava

Ter muitos , se é que tinha algum, e a cara de Laís estava bem pior , estava com uma fisionomia pensativa e olhava incrédula para as suas cartas.

"Eu nem acredito! Ele fez a camaça errada! Eu estou com _dois_ valetes! Eu nem precisava ter ... ai tá coçando!!!" Pensava Laís enquanto coçava a região da meia.

- Soc... Socccoo .. Socccoooooorrrrrrrrrrooo! – Uma voz abafada tentava gritar.

- Quem disse isso?- Perguntou Tiago olhando para os lados.

- Só por que Salvou a Lílian agora tá se achando o super herói! – Disse Sirius rindo.

- Ei eu a salvei!!!- Reclamou Laís.

-Socorrrrooooooooo! – A voz estava mais nítida agora , e a coceira na perna de Laís havia aumentado.

- Laís , tire sua meia ... hum... direita -Pediu Ricardo que até agora estava quieto.

- Que? Meu pé tá feio demais pra eu ficar o exibindo por ai! – Reclamou segurando a meia.

-Laís por favor vai! – Disse Lílian na cama.

-Não , não e não! – Disse batendo o pé,ela havia levantado pois seria mais difícil a forçar tirar a meia de pé.

- Laís ! – Censurou Lílian.

Laís bufou se sentou no chão e tirou sua bota, e logo depois tirou a meia.Todos se assustaram com o que viram , Vendetta não tinha o mesmo espanto.Não se contendo Tiago perguntou.

- Mas o que é que é isso?

------------

N/a: E essa é a hora em que vocês ficam curiosos!

Mas não se preocupem, a resposta está implícita aqui mesmo.

Eu sei capitulozinho idiota, nem sei se é necessário, mas como eu sempre me engano...

É difícil escrever com sua criatividade passeando pela Jamaica...

**E Bem minhas sinceras desculpas pelo descaso,que não é um descaso, mas eu estoun no terceiro ano! ai céus! E ah contei? vou escrever duas peças de teatro pro colégio! xD tipo não só eu mas uma eu sou a líder do grupo muamauamua eu mandoooooo.Bem queria agradecer a todos mesmo mesmo que me aturaram e não desistiram. Eu sou uma baka (iodiota em japonês) mas eu vou mudar minha vida!!!!! **

Isso ficou com cara de final de novelinha! E adivinhem ... É!!!!!!!... lógico não o final de toda a história ... por que ele vem com um "FIM" bem grande e bem no centro da folha... mas aproveitem ... tá acabando!

--------------

Ps: No sábado nova fic : Mas a cunhada é bem melhor /ou Dove l'aira é polvere


	18. Viva o éter!

- Senhores e senhoras apresento-lhes o baralho anti-camaça! – falou Vendetta que olhava a carta olhando indignada para Laís.

- E que idiota iria criar algo desses? – perguntou Laís pegando a carta e colocando na palma da mão, reprimiu uma careta ao ver que a carta mostrava a língua pra ela.

- Eu! – disse Ricardo.

Laís abriu a boca, não ele era quase perfeito, mas por que cargas d'água ele inventou aquilo?

- Fantástico! – falou Tiago admirando a carta de perto.

- O que? – perguntou uma revolta Laís.

- Nunca mais vamos perder pra você! – falou sorrindo. - Por que nunca pensamos nisso Sirius?

- Vai ver porque era rotina perder para a Laís - respondeu o outro simplesmente.

- Uma rotina que o senhor azulado quebrou! – reclamou a menina enquanto a carta rebolava pra provocá-la.

- Não vou dizer nada! Mas gostei do resultado, mas ela me surpreendeu, nunca havia mordido alguém! – riu Vendetta.

- Deveria me sentir privilegiada? – perguntou irônica.

- Deveria! – afirmou. - Ela foi programada para atingir os melhores camaçeiros.

- Vou tomar como um elogio! – disse Laís emburrada.

- Ficaria lisonjeado! – afirmou Ricardo.

- Ei dá pra parar? O casal que tinha que brigar aqui sou eu e a Lílian! – falou Tiago fingindo estar indignado.

- 'Tá, agora poderia me devolver a carta? – pediu Ricardo.

- Não! Pois se eu te devolver você novamente vai ter o baralho completo... e acho que vou criá-la! – falou acariciando a carta que agora parecia mais calma.

- Ah ... Sem problemas, eu ainda tenho o alaranjado! – falou mostrando um maço da cor dita antes.

- Ela come alguma coisa? – perguntou Laís com a carta sentada na mão dela.

- A única coisa que mordeu até hoje foi você - disse Vendetta se sentando.

- Ótimo eu crio um ser inanimado que parece mais um cachorro – observou que a carta estava sentada como um. – E que ainda me tem como alimento preferido.

- Tia mãe da Laís, quando a Lílian vai poder sair de lá? – perguntava Priscila enquanto observava a mulher fazer macarrão instantâneo e fritar um ovo.

- Amanhã se tudo der certo, Ai! – exclamou Tulipa quando um pouco de óleo quente respingou na mão dela. - Geralmente quando faço a minha especialidade acontece isso.

- Isso é a sua especialidade? - perguntou Priscila olhando o macarrão que aparentava ser um ninho.

- Sim! E quando tem hambúrguer vira a super especialidade! - falou "escorrendo o macarrão" e indo preparar o molho.(N/a: por que só com o temperinho fica ruim... então sempre faço molho )

- Ah legal...- falou Priscila começando a pensar de onde Laís tinha tirado os dotes culinários.

- Almoço!!!! – gritou Tulipa colocando pratos e talheres na mesa que ela havia conjurado.

- Hum, mal posso esperar! – disse Remo, mas após olhar o "ninho" e o ovo se arrependeu de dizer a frase antes.

- Estive pensando em fazer um bolo de sobremesa, o que acham? – perguntou antes de colocar a comida na boca.

- Não! – gritaram juntos.

- Não é necessário...- completou Regina vendo a cara que a mulher fazia.

- Lógico que é! – falou enquanto tomava um gole de suco de abóbora que graças a Merlin havia sobrado da festa de Laís.

- Ah meninas o que acham de irmos visitar a Lílian após o almoço? - perguntou Remo.

- De jeito nenhum! Vocês não podem sair correndo logo depois de comer assim! – falou Tulipa enquanto retirava os pratos e os limpava.

- Mas comemos tão pouquinho! - argumentou Priscila na esperança de poder ir logo à cidade para comer algo gostoso.

- Mesmo assim! Esperem um pouco e daí poderão ir - falou a mulher pegando uma tigela, farinha, fermento, açúcar, leite... misturando tudo e "assando" tudo com a varinha.

- Especialidade doce da Titia Tulipa! – falou a mulher colocando na mesa.

- Hum é de chocolate? – perguntou Priscila. _Ah talvez não fosse tão ruim nos doces._ - pensou.

- Na verdade é de baunilha, eu só esqueci de tirar o feitiço um pouco antes... mas acho que o gosto está igual , então querem?- perguntou _tentando_ cortar o bolo.

- Mas se comermos de novo vamos ter que ficar mais tempo esperando, estamos com saudade da Lílian! – falou Regina tirando o grupo da terrível tarefa de comer novamente.

- Ah, você tem razão! Então quando voltarem vocês podem comer! – Tulipa descansou a faca ao lado do pedaço que com muito esforço havia conseguido cortar.

O grupo ficou quieto, pegaram o ourinho que haviam guardado para emergências e logo, logo já estavam a caminho do hospital.

- Laís! – exclamaram os três que haviam acabado de chegar. – Como você pode chamar a comida da sua mãe de comível?

Laís fez uma cara surpresa e chegou a conclusão que eles deveriam ter deixado a sua mãe fazer o almoço.

- Por que é! Ela atacou de especialidade hoje? – perguntou a morena.

- O macarrão não estava ruim – admitiu Remo.

- Hum ... é que vocês nunca comeram o nhoque dela - disse Laís se sentando na cama de Lílian, que olhava tudo muito atenta.

- Seria pior que o bolo de baunilha? – perguntou Priscila.

- Ah o bolo da minha mãe é muito bom sim! Ta admito... é melhor que o meu.

-Que medo de vocês duas juntas na cozinha! – disse Lílian.

- Ah não tira não viu? Você também não cozinha lá essas coisas! – rebateu Laís.

- É, mas foi o que alimentou vocês até agora! – rebateu a ruiva.

- Sabia que tinha emagrecido! – falou Laís puxando a blusa pra frente e mostrando que estava folgada.

- Laís, essa blusa sempre foi folgada! – falou Tiago.

- Não tanto assim! – rebateu a morena mostrando a língua. - Ah já que vocês não comeram, tenho um ótimo lugar para mostrá-los, alguém vem comigo? – perguntou olhando o dinheiro que tinha no bolso.

- Eu! – gritaram juntos Vendetta e Sirius.

_Então o grupo saiu deixando somente Tiago e Lílian, Tiago vasculhava sua mente atrás de um assunto, qualquer que fosse, mas pelo visto Lílian falou primeiro.___

_- Ah Potter, muito obrigada por me socorrer... devo muito a você e a Laís - disse ela um pouco corada.___

_- Eu fiz o que qualquer um faria - disse Tiago modesto.___

_-Potter, nem você mesmo acredita nessa sua falsa modéstia, então pare com isso ok? - falou Lílian se mexendo na cama.___

_- Eu estou falando a verdade! - falou Tiago tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.___

_- Potter, não tenho dois anos! – falou Lílian se levantando.___

_- Bem se vê! – fez um comentário pervertido olhando para a menina.___

_- Ha há há Potter! – riu irônica. – Eu só queria saber como agradecer você! – falou ela próxima ao maroto.___

_- Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto.- Um beijo !___

_A ruiva parecia ter considerado a idéia, Tiago já entreabria a boca quando um chamado o despertou._

-Tiago , Tiago ... Ow Tiago! - Gritava Lílian da cama vendo a estranha cena.

- Ahm? – disse ele soltando as mãos que estavam suspensas um pouco no ar.

- Ta tudo bem? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.- Parecia estar tendo uma alucinação.

- Nunca te falaram? – perguntou Tiago entendendo que foi um devaneio ... aquele cheiro de éter sempre o deixava assim. – É uma nova respiração ... relaxa ... Quer que eu te ensine?

- Não muito obrigada, sei bem como ela é – falou Lília marotamente.

- O... que? – falou Tiago meio zonzo por causa do éter. _Ela pratica muito essa "respiração" ou ela tem devaneios também?_ - pensou.

- Ah Tiago, valeu por tudo... – agradeceu Lílian. – Pode me dar um copo d'água?

_Não era isso que você tinha que falar, Lílian!_ - pensou o moreno.

-Lógico! – falou indo até a geladeirinha do quarto. - Esses chocolates são seus? – perguntou ao abrir a porta e vê-los na geladeira.

- Sim, mas com certeza eles vão desaparecer daí antes que eu os queira... assim como os que você me deu mais cedo.

- Ah foi mal... – disse Tiago lembrando que _ele e Laís_ haviam a convencido de "repartir" com eles.

- Não faz mal algum, se quiser ... sirva-se!

- Ah não, não seria legal.

- Quer enganar quem? – falou Lílian se levantando e indo em direção a ele.

_Hum será que devaneios contam a realidade e montam como a queremos?_ - pensou Tiago enquanto olhava um ponto fixo da porta.

- Toma pode pegar – a ruiva colocava uns bombons na mão dele.

- Ah obrigado – agradeceu ele.

Lílian voltava para a sua cama, Tiago sentou-se no sofá. Porcaria de éter! Agora Lílian deveria estar achando um pirado! Mas é que éter tem um cheiro tão forte! Nunca entendeu o por que de os trouxas usarem isso, por que simplesmente não usam um feitiço de limpeza?

- Agora Tiago ... em que pensava em quanto praticava sua respiração? – perguntou Lílian sentada na beira da cama, já que já estava sem o soro e só estava lá por causa dos dias necessários.

- Hum, você – falou ele distraído quando desencapava um bombom.

Lílian já esperava isso, era divertido, porém constrangedor ver Tiago tendo devaneios, sabe-se lá o que ele pensa! Mas o garoto viu a besteira que havia falado e emendou outra frase.

- Hum, você quer um? – ofereceu.

- Obrigado! Você é muito gentil! – falou irônica.

- Me esforço! – respondeu também com ironia. - Que tal ligar a caixinha de imagem? – perguntou o maroto sem jeito.

- Por mim - disse a ruiva ligando num jogo de futebol.

- Qual é o objetivo dessa coisa inútil? – Tiago falou apontando para as traves.

- Elas são como balizas – Lílian respondeu sem importância e mudou de canal.

- Esses bichinhos cabeçudos são estranhos! – falou Tiago comendo outro bombom

- São desenhos animados – disse Lílian entediada, odiava aquelas meninas cabeçudas que no momento estavam esganando um bichinho bem mais feio ( N/a: sacaram quem é né?) e mudou novamente o canal.

- O que seria isso? – Perguntou Tiago vendo uns produtos sendo jogados na tela.

- Se chama comercial - disse desligando o aparelho - Aff não tem nada que preste!

- Eu gostei do último canal! – falou Tiago comendo outro bombom.

- Era um comercial de carros, Tiago!

- Era legal!

O Silêncio insistia em reinar, Lílian olhava pro nada entediada enquanto Tiago fazia malabarismo com alguns copos de plástico.

- Tem algo pra fazer? – perguntou Lílian já cansada de ficar esperando os amigos retornarem.

- Ter até tenho, mas garanto que você não iria gostar! – exclamou jogando um dos copos para o alto.

- Por que não diz? Quem sabe eu até tope! – Lílian o cutucou com as palavras.

-----

N/a: Tempos que não aparecia né? Desculpassss muitas mesmo Ai ai

/vergonha/

Gente olha que legal: 3º Lugar Em Farmácia na UNIDERP \o/ Go go Bárbara Ranger pararararam

Bom eu não vou responder comentitos por que tipo que assim eu tenho que escrever uma esquete pra literatura. E antes que eu me esqueça a Peça Salvem a Minha mãe ( escrita por mim) ficou em segundo na semana de arte e cultura, já que não deu o 1º ... me contento com o segundo!


	19. Normal?

-Devolveeeeeee! Devolve a _minha _Lílian seu mostro mau que a devorou !- Gritava Tiago pelo quarto sem se quer lembrar que estava em um hospital.

- Tiago , contenha-se! – Pediu Lílian com um vestígio de riso no rosto.

- É que ouvir essas frases vindas da sua pessoa e a dirigidas a mim é um milagre. – Falou ele mais calmo e sentando-se.

- O qual você não soube aproveitar! – Falou se virando para caixa mágica de imagens ( Televisão).

- Que ... como? Perai ... Não! – Praguejava Tiago ( N/a : huhu eu sou má! Eu continuo a fic se o Tiago não me matar)

- Quer que eu repita? – Perguntou ela olhando pra ele , aqueles olhos tão grandes , pareciam até olhos de mangás , tão penetrantes ... quase impossíveis de manter o contato visual.

- Não, essas palavras me fazem sofrer! – Disse ele fazendo um drama mexicano.

- Mas sabe que minha curiosidade é grande... o que faria comigo??? – Perguntou Lílian quando a porta foi aberta.

-Le Papa Pingouin , Le papa Pingouin , Le papa , Le papa , Le Papa Pangouin – Entrou uma morena cantando . ( N/a: musiquinha fofa que eu tô ouvindo e de quebra fazendo homenagem a Mi ... )

- Eu não acredito! Merlin você definitivamente não vai com minha cara! – Reclamou Tiago olhando para o teto.

- E por que ele iria gostar? – Foi a vez de Sirius falar alguma coisa.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que ele gosta de você!- Respondeu o de óculos.

- Vai ver eles não gosta dos encalhados! – Rebateu Sirius.

- Ei! – Protestou Laís

- Ei vamos parar??? – Sugeriu Regina , que havia acabado de chegar com Priscila.

- Não! – Falaram os marotos.

- Se falarem dos encalhados de novo eu ... eu vou mandar um cruciozinho básico em vocês! – Laís advertiu apontando a varinha para ambos.

- Maldito dia em que você fez 17 anos! – Resmungou Sirius.

- Não acho isso! – Falou Laís mostrando a Língua.

- Laís Yane Pausini! Guarde isso ou você vai ficar uma semana sem seu hambúrguer de soja! – Falou Tulipa entrando com uma bandeja com alguns alimentos.

- Mas ... – Laís ia falar algo mas Tulipa falou antes.

- Sem mais nem menos! Cortaria a carne bovina se você já não tivesse feito isso! – A Mãe de Laís distribuía sanduíches naturais para os presentes , comprados, pois bem... vai que acontece alguma coisa no preparo?

Laís havia contado a mãe sua opção de não comer mais carne, estava em uma fase natural. até quando isso não se sabe.

- Bom agora crianças... depois de comer, vocês vão preparar o acampamento pra amiguinha de vocês poder voltar amanhã! – Falou Tulipa distribuindo suco de abóboras de caixinhas (N/a: vamos brincar de mentirinha e fingir que vem como aqueles suquinhos que você compra no recreio ... esse mesmo o com canudinho e com gosto de nada)

- Amanhã??? – Perguntaram felizes

- Sim , vou dar um credito , afinal vocês só tem uma semana no acampamento.

- Merda ter que acordar cedo! – Lais emburrou-se no canto.

-Bosta! Bombas de bosta no ranhoso!!- Comemorou Sirius.

-Niem's ! – Lembrou Regina levando almofadadas dos amigos.

- Hogsmeade! – Falou Remo animado.

- Hum... Aulas! – Falou Lílian feliz.

- É a Parte boa! -Falou Priscila olhando para as duas amigas.

- Então... – Disseram as duas juntas.

- Bem eu não gosto de acordar cedo ... – comentou Laís.

- Nem havia percebido... – Respondeu irônica Regina.

- É que eu não deixo transparecer...- Respondeu Laís.

- Ta agora que vocês já fizeram as listinhas... quem será o acompanhante?- Perguntou Tulipa.

- Bem eu não posso. Por que a Lílian pode gritar como um pato (N/a: O.o ok, ok é o calor) e eu não acordaria.- Falou Laís.

- Bem ... hoje eu iria aproveitar e explorar o acompanhante da Lílian e pedir pra cuidar da mana.- Falou Vendetta.

- Hum ... eu posso mas quem alimentará a minha corujinha linda?? – Falou Priscila.

- Aquela que bica todo mundo que não é você?? Não sei como o Remo conseguiu usá-la para a carta da Kime! – Resmungou Sirius. – E ela não caça não?

- Caçar ela caça , mas não acho legal que ela coma sapos ou ratos daqui... aliás não gosto que ela coma isso em qualquer lugar! – Falou fazendo cara de nojo.

-Bom ... eu posso! – Falou Tiago- Não tenho corujas aqui,e bem acho que se a Lílian gritar como uma pata eu vou ouvir!

Lílian só admirava a cena. Bom Regina ainda poderia salva-la.

- Se você se candidata! – Falou Regina- acho que está legal não é?

Não , Regina não a ajudaria , bom era melhor entrar em ação.

- Mas ele já não dormiu ? – Falou com expressão esperançosa.

- Sim , mas não me importo, Aliás prefiro ficar aqui , essa caixa mágica é realmente fascinante.

- Então fechou! – Exclamou Laís. Sim o plano estava dando certo.

---

A Noite já começava a se fazer presente quando o grupo,que estava engajado em uma discussão de quem seria o novo ministro da magia, foi para o acampamento. O quarto era silêncio total, a Caixa foi desligada para a discussão e Tiago queria quebrar o gelo. Talvez se pedisse pra ligá-la Lílian pelo menos falasse um sim.  
**Fra di noi**

_Entre nós_

**c'è bisogno d'armonia**

_existe necessidade de harmonia_

**poi diventa facile **

_depois fica fácil_

**aiutarsi a vivere**

_ajudar-se a viver_

[Quanto Amore Sei – Eros Ramazotti

- Então , er... pode ligá-la? – Pediu Tiago " Tiago Potter pare com essa bobeira de gaguejar!" Pensava ele.

- Pega isso e aperta o botão vermelho.- Lílian tacou o controle remoto no colo dele.

Logo imagens virtuais estavam presentes , Lílian parecia distante olhando a menininha vestida de vermelho aprontando com o menininho também vestido de vermelho.

-Lílian , como se chama isso ? – Perguntou ainda tentando atrair a atenção dela.

- Desenho animado.- Respondeu simplesmente.

- Ah isso é meio chatinho! Acho que vou tomar banho...- Falou ele pegando uma das toalhas que estavam em cima da mesa e uma mochila verde que provavelmente havia roupas ali.

Lílian apenas deu de ombros, mas realmente Tiago tinha razão aquilo estava deveras chato. Mudou o canal passava reportagens de animais marinhos, mudou de novo viu um programa que exibia clipes de música, bem e o que estava passando era um pouco engraçado parecia algo futurista onde um robô parecia fazer o homem perfeito. Mudou novamente viu um programa de culinária , "hum essa programação não é legal... e esse fim de mundo mal pega três canais ... Melhor desligar" e assim Lílian fez.

-Uê? Desligou a caixa? – Perguntou Tiago saindo do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

- Sim – Respondeu simplesmente evitando olhar para Tiago , seu cheiro já era muito perturbador de tão suave e tão calmante que era . Olhá-lo seria torturante. " Pare já com isso Lílian!"

- Ah... e pretende ficar olhando para o teto até quando? – Falou ele se tacando no sofá.

- Até quando ele cair na sua cabeça para você parar de falar! – Respondeu a ruiva ainda olhando para cima.

- Bom acho que não vai cair ... mas bem você pode ficar ai tentando e se frustrar. – Falou ele pegando um gibi que Regina havia deixado mais cedo.

- Prefiro tomar banho e dormir. –Falou ela apertando um botãozinho.

- Pois não? – Perguntou uma mulher vestida com um jaleco até os joelhos.

- Bom acho que meu soro já acabou , eu poderia tomar banho? – Perguntou Lílian querendo se ver livre daquela agulha.

- Creio que a senhora esteja com um problema de visão , ainda falta metade, não se preocupe eu controlo os horários eu saberei quando o seu soro acabar.- Falou a moça saindo e encostando a porta.

- Não foi dessa vez .- Falou Potter virando uma página do gibi

- Não foi dessa vez o que , criatura? – Perguntou Lílian

-Que se livrou de mim – Respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da historinha.

- Não pretendia me livrar de você tomando banho , Potter! – afirmou cruzando os braços e só agora olhando para ele. – E que pijama é esse?

- Não desconverse , Evans! E esse pijama não tem problema algum ! – falou olhando para o pijama que parecia estar um pouco curto.

- É realmente , alias quem mais no mundo ainda pode ter um pijama da saga "Os cavaleiros de Merlin"?? Isso era da época do que? 1º ano , 2º ???

- Do 2º , mas isso não vem ao caso, Você só não se livra de mim por que não quer! – Falou ele.

- Por que eu não quero? Potter! Isso é o que eu mais quero em toda a minha vida! – Falou , mas as palavras saíram um pouco dolorosas.

- Bom , mas ter você longe de mim não é o que eu quero pra mim ! – Falou baixinho mas não o suficiente para ela não ouvir.

- Então assuma que é VOCÊ quem não quer sair da minha vida.

- Eu assumo e você bem já sabe!

- Sei , Não sei não! Por que você é a pessoa mais inconstante que eu conheço! Um dia você sorri pra todo mundo no outro sai de cabeça baixa e não fala nem com o Sirius direito.

-Eu sou inconstante? Perai! Quem um dia vem toda sorridente e no outro vem com oitenta pedras na mão???

- Potter! Retire o que disse! Eu nunca te apedrejei!

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Eu? falo a mais pura verdade!

-Tudo bem Lílian , Você ganhou e eu Perdi! Satisfeita?

- Sim! Vai me deixar em paz agora?

- Como quiser!

- Obrigada! – Disse ela se virando para o lado.

- Mas ... Ah esquece- Tiago desistiu de debater naquela noite.

- Fala Tiago- Lílian virou-se para o lado bruscamente fazendo o soro machucar um pouco.

- Não é nada... e Não precisa fazer essa cara ... eu não vou sair da sua vida se você não quiser. Você quer?

Lílian o encarou um pouco surpresa , ela havia feito a cara pela dor causada pelo soro. Mas agora ela realmente não sabia responder.

- Eu ... eu ...

- Tudo bem , não se preocupe ... não vou mais encher sua paciência.

- Mas eu ... não falei nada.

- Mas eu já sei a resposta, e ela vem acompanhada de um " Potter , você é uma criança como quer manter um relacionamento com qualquer pessoa?" e tudo mais.

- Eu sinceramente não sei responder a sua pergunta! – Falou ela de supetão antes que ele a interrompesse de novo.

- Quer dizer que? – Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Que ... eu acho que ... bem ...

- Você acha???

- Que um dia aceitarei um convite seu a Hogsmeade! – Lílian fugiu um pouco.

- Por que não aceita hoje? – Falou ele

- Estamos em um hospital!

- Mas o que importa pra mim não é onde e sim com quem !

Lílian Sorriu , havia algo diferente em Tiago , um sorriso esperançoso ... talvez fosse a hora.Ele estava na cabeceira da cama da garota , lhe acariciava os cabelos enquanto ela segurava a sua mão.

- Então Potter? O que faremos nessa nossa saída? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Primeiro nos chamaremos pelos nomes e segundo ... bem segundo isso!

Tiago se aproximou , talvez estivesse avançando muito , talvez não roçou seus lábios nos dela e colocando a mão ,que antes estava nos cabelos, na nuca da moça e puxando-a mais para si beijou suavemente. Era surreal beijá-la sem uma mão o empurrando, era perfeito ser correspondido sinceramente , era perfeito sair com Lílian Evans , mesmo que eles estivessem ainda imóveis dentro daquele quarto. Era Perfeito.

-Hum hum – Pigarreou a moça que um tempo antes fora chamada por causa do soro.

" Não essa autora realmente não gosta de mim!" ( N/a: huhu eu não resisti!!! Ignorem essa frase inteira ta?)

Lílian o Afastou ao ouvir o pigarro, Seu rosto era vermelho intenso. Tiago Praguejava até a décima quinta geração da enfermeira ( N/a: e até a 19ª da autora) Será que um dia eles poderiam ficar em paz???

- Deveriam ter mais cuidado, Sabe ... aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado.

- Não estávamos fazendo nada demais! – Falou Tiago enquanto Lílian olhava perplexa para a ousadia dele.

-Foi fazendo esse "nada" que acabei me casando – Respondeu rindo a mulher.

- Se bem que não seria má idéia! – Falou Tiago olhando para o anular esquerdo dela.

- Crianças, Crianças... Não me esqueçam de convidar! – Falou a mulher retirando o soro de Lílian e piscando para os dois ao sair.

- Viu , até ela nos apóia!- Falou Tiago sorrindo e destampando o rosto de Lílian que ela havia escondido em baixo das cobertas por vergonha.

Lílian sorriu, não havia o que responder. Deu um selinho em Tiago e desejou boa noite.

- Vou ter a melhor da minha vida!- Respondeu ele a cobrindo e indo para o sofá de acompanhantes.

* * *

N/a: Feliz Natal, Feliz ano novo -

Sim sou eu eu mesma com algumas rugas e algumas preocupações a mais xD e eu juro até meu aniversário essa fic acaba! sério! e dai como tenho uns bônus que não postei aqui /vergona/ vou criar um blog ou qualquer outro "log" e postar para vocês -

então outro milagre vai acontecer: resposta de comentários xDDD yeah. e em breve vou atualizar meu perfil - e se tudo der cerrto trago novas fics pra cá. uma é certeza , chama-se " Ih, roubaram-me" e como sempre é T/L e dai também vou postar o primeiro capítulo de " Os mocréios de Hoggy" sinceramente, de todas as fics que eu escrevi essa é a que tá me dando mais trabalho. e tô cogitando a idéia de trazer uma UA pra cá. tudo vai depender do meu humor e da minha preguiça. Beijos beijos hasta la vista!

**jehssik :** Realmente eu nasci enrolando ¬¬' mas é a vida. Tiago pervertido? hui, imagina

Ainda bem que eu não convivo com nenhum Tiago, Cara o que eu estou falando? Eu gostaria de conviver com o Tiago, com o Remo, com o Sirius

iu

**Lulu Star :** Dormir sempre é bom, por exemplo hoje eu dormi minhas doze horas necessárias para um excelente humor xDDDD

obrigada pelos elogios

**Rose Samartinne: **Muuuito obrigada \o/ bom o que ela fez está ai cara eu escrevia muito pior do que escrevo hoje Oo' não que eu escreva bem eu tava relendo Deus, que vergonha hahaha. E obrigada pelos parabéns

**Gabriela Black :** É macumba hahaha , nada a ver ela s nem são prova disso é que eu peeeeeeno com elas.

* * *

Feliz ano novo minha Gente, que nesse novo ano tudo dê certo nas nossas vidas e tuddo mais

beijos#


End file.
